My dirty little secret
by xsamanthacullenx
Summary: Twilight with a twist.. What if the Cullens didnt know about Bella and Edwards relationship? And if Bella wasn't his singer? Would things be different?
1. Chapter 1: First sight

_**Twilight and the Twilight characters are solely the property of Stephenie Meyer. She owns them, jealous? me? Never!**_

Chapter 1

This was the time of day I wished I could sleep. High school. This was my own personal hell. After 109 years life can be repetitive, especially when you have no one to share it with. I didn't begrudge my family for all finding love except me. I was happy they found each other. But sometimes its hard living with 3 couples, who were destined for one another. Who would risk their very essence of life to save the other from any type of misery. Not that I wouldn't do that for them and they in return for me, but it was a different type of love. They were my brothers, sisters and even parents in a way. Obviously not my biological family, but my family still the same.

I had two brothers Emmett and Jasper and two sisters Rosalie and Alice. My parents, for all intensive purposes, were Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle was a doctor at the local hospital. He found me in 1918 dying of the Spanish influenza. I suppose you could say he saved me but I wouldn't call this life. I never resented what we were, well not as much as Rosalie. She hated what Carlisle had done to her, even though it brought her to Emmett, her mate. Jasper and Alice joined the family later. Jasper was older than I but he had a different upbringing and his mate Alice, my best friend, had no recollection of her human life. I know it upset her greatly even if she never admitted it.

So here I am, another day at Forks High School in Washington. Pretending to be an adopted 17 year old. The whole school was in up roar because a new student would be joining us today. Isabella swan. The chief of police's daughter. I hadn't seen her myself yet but I saw her in the minds of others. She seemed like every other ordinary girl, she was just a novelty. The minds of all the silly high school girls were plotting ways to become her friend and the boys mind were less than honourable. They had all imagined themselves in situations with her that showed they didn't know how to treat a lady.

I made my way to biology class, Mr Varner our teacher, if you can call him that, I could teach him more than he could ever teach me, was setting up lab partners today. Looks like I would be working on my own again. No one voluntarily got near any of my family because their sense of survival always kicked in. We screamed dangerous, even if they didn't consciously know why.

I sat down in my usual place and looked out the window composing a new piano piece in my mind. Suddenly I was hit with the most beautiful scent. I snapped my head up to see the new girl, as everyone called her, walk in to the small enclosed room. Her scent hit me feeling like someone punching me in the stomach. I let out a gasp of air as she handed a note to Mr Varner and he pointed to the only empty seat next to me. Poor girl. The strange thing was, as alluring as the scent was, it didn't make me thirsty in any way. It just smelt divine. Nothing in the world has ever smelt as good as this, not even the finest perfume. I imagined what she would taste like but quickly cleared those dangerous thoughts.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the clearly shy timid girl walking towards me with her eyes to the floor. She was wearing dark tight jeans that sculpted her amazing thighs and her tight tank top showing off her shapely hourglass figure. It clung to the swell of her breasts perfectly and I quickly averted my eyes before she caught me leering at her. Just before she got to the desk we would share, she stumbled straight in to her chair. I heard the children giggle around her just before she turned a brilliant shade of red. It didn't evoke any dangerous thoughts in me like it should have. As practised as I am human blood still calls to me, no matter how long I go without it. Its what I am.

I still hadn't torn my eyes away from this delicate creature perched to my side. She kept her eyes down at the desk and let her hair fall, creating a curtain between us. Most humans glance at us out of curiosity, with our inhuman looks and all our seductive weaponry to make us attractive to our prey, but she just kept her head straight. She was either very shy or very rude. I was curious as to what was going through this peculiar humans head and at that moment I knew something was wrong.

I had been so caught up scent, I had failed to hear her thoughts. I tried to listen closer and concentrate, not that I ever had to do this before, but there was nothing. I looked around the room and all the other children's thoughts were bombarding me, Isabella swan being the popular choice of subject. I looked back at her as she leaned in to her chair. I saw her eyes flicker to mine so quickly if I were human, I would have missed it. Why couldn't I hear anything from her? The was total silence surrounding her. Was there something wrong with her? Or was it me? No I have never had difficulties before it must be her. I shifted closer in case it was a problem of proximity but just as I shuffled in my chair, her eyes flew to mine. The most beautiful deep brown eyes bored in to mine until a blush crept up on her cheeks and she quickly looked away, tucking her long mahogany locks behind her left ear.

The word was out of my mouth before I had realised I had uttered it, "hello". I used my quiet voice I used when I wanted to make humans more comfortable, I tried to smile without exposing any teeth, nothing more intimidating than razor sharp teeth. "I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Bella swan."She whipped her head round in my direction, her exquisite brown eyes wide with shock. I didn't understand her reaction, I had been pleasant hadn't I?

"H-h-how do you know my name? " She stuttered.

A light chuckle rose within me, did she not know she had been the centre of attention in this dull lifeless town? " I think every one knows who you are..."

"No I mean, why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?" I was puzzled because I had heard her correct everyone today when they called her Isabella, she showed her disgust for it. She leaned her head slightly to one side. She had a look on her face was torn between confusion and embarrassment, as she answered

"No I like Bella, its just I think Charlie, my dad, must be going around calling me Isabella because that's what everyone seems to know me as".

I furrowed my eyebrows as I realised my mistake. If I hadn't been listening in to others thoughts, I wouldn't have known that. I would have called her Isabella like everyone else.

"Oh" I said. Oh? Well that was a well thought out answer. She must think I'm an idiot. Hang on, why did I care? I didn't care, why would I care what anyone else thought of me. The Cullen's are freaks remember? But I didn't want her to think I was a freak. She didn't shy away from me like most humans, but she wasn't throwing herself at me either like most females did which was refreshing. Well it should have been refreshing, but instead it felt like it bothered me a bit. Bella seemed a nice girl, maybe we could be friends. Friends? Have I gone insane? I am a vampire I cant be friends with a human, I could hurt her. While my thoughts had been assaulting me I hadn't realise she was still staring at me. I smiled my crooked grin at her and decided to find out more about her.

"Its too bad about the snow isn't it?"

She smirked and replied "not really".

Well that wasn't the answer I was expecting, but then I thought back to what I had heard about her. She was from phoenix, the dry hot weather there was very different from here.

"You don't like the cold." It came out more as a statement.

"Or the wet" she agreed.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live."

"You have no idea" she said under her breath.

I don't think I was suppose to hear that. I tried again to decipher what she was thinking, but there was nothing. It was like she wasn't even there. Every second that went past made me more and more curious about this strange new girl. I needed more information if I was going to get inside this girls head, well that's how I justified my nosiness any-ways.

"Why did you come here then?" That sounded a lot harsher than I meant it to...

"Its complicated" she replied. She never gives the answers I expected, my curiosity got the better of me.

"I think I can keep up" trying to get her to reveal more. Perhaps common courtesy would be enough to keep her answering my questions, as long as I was rude enough to ask them.

"My mother got re-married" I suddenly felt sympathy for the girl,

"I'm sorry, you don't like the guy?"

"No Phil's great, a little young maybe" she smirked.

"so why didn't you stay with them?"

"Phil travels a lot, he plays ball for a living" she grinned and I couldn't help but smile in return. It was like her smile was infectious, I wanted to be apart of whatever her secret joke was. "He doesn't play well" she continued "just minor league".

"So your mother sent you here, so she could travel with him?" I immediately knew I had said the wrong thing, but I don't know what that was. Her shoulders straightened and her posture became stiff, she looked angry like a kitten who thought it was a tiger.

"I sent myself" she retorted back. I didn't expect her to be so defensive. I began to apologise immediately, I didn't want to upset this wonderful creature.

"I'm sorry, I just thought... I don't understand" I sighed. There was no making sense of the girl. Maybe her closed thoughts and intoxicating perfume were not the only different things about her.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him, it made her unhappy so I thought I should spend some quality time with my dad for a change."

"But now your unhappy,"

"and?" She snapped back.

I finally felt like I was seeing the real Bella. She was selfless and kind.

"That doesn't seem fair" I added softly.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you life isn't fair."

"I think I have heard that before" I muttered. "You put on a good show, you know. I think it causes you more pain than you let on". Silence. "Am I wrong?" I said with a smirk. More silence. "Didn't think so" I laughed.

"What does it matter to you?" She hissed at me.

"I don't know" and I truthfully didn't. Why was this girl getting to me so much. We didn't talk to humans ever and now I'm trying to force a girl to tell me her life story. She brought out strange reactions in me.

The rest of the lesson was spent listening to Mr Varner give a lecture on phases of mitosis, not that I paid much attention. I was caught up in every little thing Bella was doing. The way she bit her lip or twirled her hair in her fingers, or the blush that would make an appearance every time she looked my way. When the end of day bell went I swiftly got up to exit the room. When I got to the door, I absent-mindedly turned to look over my shoulder, Bella was struggling with her books, I stifled back a chuckle and made my way back over. I suddenly felt very nervous, my hand made its way in to my hair, pulling at the messy strands.

"Bella?" Her head snapped up toward me and her eyes went wide. " Can I help you with those? To your car?" I shifted nervously when she didn't answer, until I looked up at her.

"Err yer... um sure" she stuttered and then stumbled down the aisle past me towards the door. My eyes dropped to her gorgeous sculpted backside, but quickly realised how ungentlemanly I was being, I spun around and caught up to her. "Let me carry those, please."

"Its fine, i-i-its not far."

"Humour me" I said, as I grabbed her books and made my way down the hall. "Tell me about your mother?" A small smile suddenly graced her face, lighting it up.

"She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier." My eyebrows shot up at this statement. How anyone could be prettier than her seems impossible. "I have a lot of Charlie in me, she's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." She looked sad as she remembered her mother and I felt the strange need to comfort her.

"How old are you Bella?"

"Seventeen" she said.

"You don't seem seventeen." A small giggle escaped her lips. My eyes subtly watched how her breasts jumped up and down with her laughter. "What?" I asked full of curiosity, while discreetly adjusting my now, very tight pants.

"My mum always says I was born thirty-five and I get more middle aged every year. Well someone has to be the adult". Ah now it made sense, she always looked after her mother, it was a backwards relationship. She was mature because she had to be, because her mother wasn't. "You don't seem like a junior yourself you know?" I instantly stiffened. I should haver been prepared for her asking about me. What was I to tell her? I knew I had to change the subject quickly.

"So why did your mother marry Phil?"

"My mothers very young for her age, I think Phil makes her feel even younger. At any rate she's crazy about him."

"Do you approve?"

"Does it matter? she retorted. "I want her to be happy, he is who she wants..." Interesting if she would extend the same courtesy to her selfless daughter.

"Do you think she would do the same for you? No matter who your choice was?"

"Yes, although she is the parent so things are a little different" she smiled. Her smile was truly infectious and I couldn't help myself as a grin spread over my face.

"So no one too scary" we laughed. "Do you think I could be too scary?"

"I think you could be, if you wanted." The smile immediately dropped from my face. Was she afraid of me? I hope not.

"Are you frightened now?" Her face looked puzzled at my question.

"Of course not, why would I be?" What could I say? Well Bella, I am actually a 109 year old vampire who lives with his vampire family, hey fancy going out some time? Hang on, where did that come from? Fancy going out? I didn't date anyone, let alone humans and now i'm contemplating places to take her? This human brought out emotions in me that I haven't felt in decades, emotions I don't even remember feelings when I was human. Maybe we could hang out as friends. I had only known this girl for an hour and I already found the idea of walking away impossible. We had now reached her very old, big, rusty truck and I knew my time with Bella was up.

"Hey Bella, um... what are um... I mean.. have you any plans this weekend?" I couldn't believe I had said the words. I had just asked out a human. My family is going to be pissed. But right at this moment, all I cared about was hearing Bella's answer. The shock on her face was evident. I'm sure my face mirrored hers.

"Err.. n-n-no I don't, I mean I don't really know anyone yet, apart from Charlie, um I mean my dad." she couldn't have been very close to him because she kept calling him by his first name. Its like she knew him as a random person, not as her father.

"Would you like to meet up sometime?" As each word passed through my lips, I was becoming more nervous and fidgety. Tugging at my bronze strands, a mannerism I had mastered when I was human, I done it whenever I was stressed or nervous. No sorry not nervous, terrified would be the right word. I was so scared she was going to say no but at the same time, I was terrified she was going to say yes. How would I act? Would I tell her the truth about me? No I couldn't it would scare her away. A frown graced my face as I realised if she didn't no who I truly was, then she wouldn't be in a relationship with the real me. I would be lying to her and she would fall for the fake me, a guy who didn't exist.

"Err s-s-sure I would love to" she stuttered. I snapped my head up in response and big grin spreading across my face. I couldn't believe it, she had said yes to me! I felt so happy I could scream in a very unmanly fashion.

"Great!" I practically shouted, well that's embarrassing, if I could blush I would resemble a beetroot right now. "Um Saturday? Is that OK? We could catch a movie or something? Or dinner, I don't mind whatever you would like." I was rambling like an idiot and I knew it. And by the smirk on her face, she knew it to. Shit.

"Movie sounds good" she smiled.

"Great I'll err... pick you up around seven?" Crimson flushed her cheeks as she nodded shyly. I couldn't wipe the huge grin that was plastered on my face, I haven't felt this happy since... I cant remember. "It was nice meeting you Bella, see you soon?" It came out as more of a question.

"Yer course" she muttered looking down, as she shuffled her feet. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." I turned and walked away, reflexively looking over my shoulder as I walked away towards my car. She had her eyes closed with a big smile on her face. As I reached my precious silver Volvo, where Alice was waiting, she smiled at me knowingly.

"W_e will discuss this later Edward_" she thought.

Of course Alice knew, she would have seen it. When I was with Bella I forgot anyone else even existed. I looked down with an embarrassed smile appearing. The rest of my family then appeared looking at me curiously, wondering why I looked so happy. But before they could utter a word Alice let out a large gasp and a vision shot through her mind. I read it perfectly in her head. Before I knew it, I screamed at Alice.

"NO!"


	2. Chapter 2: Superman

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 2

"NO!"

I saw it in Alice's head a split second before it happened. I didn't think, I didn't hesitate as I watched Tyler Crowley's van hit a patch of ice and swerve. It was going to hit Bella's truck and she was standing in between the two vehicles. Her frightened little face was enough to make me act. My family were all looking at me curiously, apart from Alice who had a face of pure horror.

"Not her!" I panicked.

I ran as fast as I could across the car park and slammed in to Bella, knocking her over, I grabbed her but she hit her head on the hard tarmac. I reached up and braced myself for the van. I held Bella with one arm and used my shoulder and my other arm to push it away. It tipped on to two wheels and I realised her legs were underneath.

"Shit!" I muttered forgetting about being in the presence of a lady. I let go and carefully pulled her legs away before it could fall back and crush her. The van fell back on to four wheels with such a force it smashed one of the windows. I let out a huge sigh of relief that Bella was OK. I turned to her in my arms, searching her body and face for any types of injuries.

"Bella? Bella, are you OK? Do you hurt anywhere?" She opened her eyes, straining at the effort.

"Edward? Err no i-i-i'm fine, I think?" She questioned as she tried to get up. I pushed her back down, worrying I had caused her a head injury.

"Stay put, you hit your head quite hard."

She grimaced and tried again. As I pushed her back she whines "but its cold."

I let out a small chuckle at the fact she had just nearly been crushed to death and yet she was complaining about the temperature. She looked up at me and you could here the cogs turning in her head as she tried to figure out why I was here with her so fast after I had already walked away. My mind screamed at me for being so careless. Screaming erupted around us as peoples thoughts were consumed with worry.

Alice was radiating relief, "_thank god, she's OK. Don't worry about her head, she s going to be fine."_ Jasper and Emmett were in shock, their minds blank with confusion and then there was Rosalie. She was screaming at me every bad word under the sun.

"_You reckless, selfish bastard, how could you do this to me? What were you thinking? You should have just let her die!" _

I suppressed a large growl, the thought of never seeing her gorgeous brown eyes or the blush that graces her cheeks again, was physical agony. Bella's voice pulled me back to reality.

"H-h-how did you get over here so fast?" My whole body froze, not knowing how to react.

"I was standing right next to you Bella." I'm a good liar, I have to be, but even I wasn't convinced by my acting.

A frown appeared on her face as she continued "no you weren't, you were by your car. I saw you!"

"No I wasn't Bella!" I stated sharply and she automatically became defensive. Jutting her chin out as she glared at me. "Please Bella" I begged in an act of desperation.

"Fine, but you will tell me later." I didn't miss that it was a statement, not a question.

"Fine" I hissed at her.

I could hear the sirens approaching, someone had obviously called an ambulance. Children surrounded us, some helping Tyler out of the van who was apologising profusely to Bella.

"Bella i'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I just lost control, are you OK? Are you hurt? I couldn't miss the occasional eye flicker in my direction. _"What is Cullen doing here? I didn't see him. Neither of them are hurt thank god. Maybe I could ask Bella to the dance to make up for it. I'm sure she would like that. I was going to ask Lauren but Bella is much prettier, I bet she's a great kisser."_

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to regain enough strength not to punch his face in. I'm sure Bella wouldn't approve of that behaviour. I didn't like the thought of him taking her to the dance. Was I jealous? Who am I kidding, of course i'm jealous. I wonder if she will say yes, I hope not. I would love to take her, although there was zero possibility of that happening. Firstly, she probably wouldn't want to go with me anyway and after this, my family is going to insist we get out of forks. My stomach dropped. Get out of forks? Never see Bella again? I shook the thoughts from my mind as quickly as they came. It shouldn't bother me if I never saw her again, why was I so attached to this wonderful human girl? Its not like she was my Bella. I smiled as I thought of what it would be like if she was. Is it possible that i'm falling for her after only an hour? I saw mike newton jump over the hood of the minivan, trying to reach Bella. Trying to impress her, well until he fell face first onto the hood. I suppressed a booming laugh. He went bright red and carried on like nothing had happened. He had already fixed it in his head that he would ask her out, that he thinks he had a shot with her. Although he was worried my daring rescue might impress her. He was not good enough for her though, well in my eyes, she should be with someone mature and loving. Someone who could protect her from herself. I laughed inwardly only now realising how clumsy she was. She attracted danger like a magnet and I hated that I was in that category. If I were to pursue Bella, what sort of relationship could I offer her? One with no security, constantly putting her at risk from myself, I frowned. I wouldn't ever be able to press my cold hard lips against her soft, plump ones.

"Bella? Are you OK?" mike asked.

"Fine!" she grumbled. She clearly hated being centre of attention. Luckily at that moment the EMT managed to push between the two cars and reach Bella.

"When she fell she hit her head" I exclaimed. She sent me a death glare, which just made me smile.

I climbed in the ambulance and sat down next to her, totally shocked when she grabbed my hand. I stiffened not knowing if I should pull away or not. What would she make of my cold, hard skin. She looked at me with a smirk forming on her face. She knew, she knew something wasn't right, she was just digging to find out exactly what was wrong with me. How would she react if she found out what I was. She would see me for the monster I am and run away screaming. That was for the best though, at least then I couldn't hurt her. But the feel of her small warm hand in mine made me happier than I have ever felt. The electric current running from her hand and through my body felt like nothing I have ever experienced. I never wanted to let go.

Once we arrived at the hospital, I jumped out and went to find Carlisle, he would be able to help me and I wanted him to personally look at Bella so I would know I hadn't hurt her. I paused outside his office, he knew I was there.

"_Come in Edward" _

I opened the door and stepped through. Carlisle immediately shot up out his chair.

"_Are you OK son? What is it?" _God I must have really looked like shit.

"Carlisle, there was an accident at school with the new girl Bella, the chief of polices daughter, she was nearly crushed between two cars. I stopped the van, I couldn't let her die Carlisle!" I was sounding hysterical, if that were possible. Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"Is she OK?" He asked aloud.

"She's fine, I think... when I smashed in to her, she hit her head on the concrete, Carlisle i'm so worried I hurt her!"

"Well lets go take a look shall we."

We headed to the x-ray department, where they had just finished x-raying her skull. I wasn't aloud in there, personnel staff only. I read Carlisle's thoughts because I was to anxious and impatient to wait for him to answer my questions himself.

"_Wow this girl has a lot of old injuries. How many times has this girl hit her head? Well there is no new ones at least we can be sure of that."_

He came out in to the hall and we made out way to the ER where Bella would be waiting. I was impatient to see her so I raced ahead, not helping my desperate need to seem more human. She was in the last bed on the right and it looked like she was asleep. Tyler was next to her getting stitches in his head from where the glass scraped him.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked him.

Her eyes immediately shot open and met with mine. I couldn't help my smile as I saw she was alive and well in front of me. Carlisle came in at that moment and her eyes grew wide as she appraised him.

"Well Miss Swan, it looks like you are perfectly fine."

"Told you" she mouthed I couldn't contain the snicker that left my lips. I didn't miss that Carlisle raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"You can go home when your ready, if you are suffering from a headache. Please contact the hospital immediately. Take some Tylenol for the pain." He then moved to Tyler's bedside but his thoughts didn't escape me.

"_I know he has always been caring but why would he risk exposing us for a human? I am proud of him in a way but the family isn't going to like this. You can deal with rose when you get home __Edward, she's all yours. Does Bella suspect of anything?"_ He glanced in my direction as I nodded. _"All yours"_ he repeated.

I looked back over to Bella and hadn't realised she was staring at me. She had that same knowing smirk on her face. I'm starting to think this girls more observant than what I originally thought. Yet I suppose now she knew something was wrong, she was looking for it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine" she stated through clenched teeth, she obviously was hating all the attention. "Can I talk to you please?" She shot a look towards Carlisle who was clearly listening but pretending to be engrossed in his work. "In private?"

"Fine!" I copied her, Carlisle shot me a worried glance.

"_You have to make her believe you are human, your acting like your hiding something Edward! Get it together!" _

I walked out of the ER at a not so human pace. Bella was practically running to catch up to me. Why can't she just drop it! I didn't want to be horrible but I saw no other way and my temper was flaring, though more at myself than her. How could I have been so stupid? Did I regret it? No of course not. I hated myself even more for the fact that I didn't have one regret. I would have saved her a million times over. I turned abruptly, she nearly ran straight in to me. I had to ignore the electric current that still passed through me at her slightest touch.

"What?" I snapped.

You could see the hurt written all over her face. I immediately softened and I took a step backwards. I didn't want to intimidate her any more but I couldn't find a way out of this situation.

"Are you ready to tell me yet?" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Tell you what?"

Anger immediately flashed on her face and you could see the rage within her. She obviously didn't like being treated like a fool and she knew that's what I was doing.

"You stopped the van! Y-y-you stopped it with your hand, you let a hand shaped dent in the side and then you lifted it up!" She began to trail off knowing how stupid it all sounded, maybe there was hope I could fix this.

I laughed aloud, "you think I stopped a moving vehicle with my arm and lifted it off of you?" I laughed again but she didn't find it so funny.

"I know what I saw" she hissed. "How did you get over to me so fast?" I stopped abruptly and gave her a serious look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about! You were by your car, I saw you! And no one else saw you there either until after the accident so don't tell me I hit my head too hard or that i'm imagining it!" I stood in shock at this marvellous girl, she was smart and she stuck to what she knew. There was no persuading her of my lies. "I don't like to lie so there better be a good reason i'm doing it." She was going to lie for me? Honestly? I give her a couple of days and she will be asking others opinions on what they saw. But I could see it in her eyes, no she didn't like to lie but she was willing to do it for me. She knew something wasn't right and it was like she was protecting me.

"I saved your life, I don't owe you anything" I sneered back at her. "Cant you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you" she stated with a determined look.

"Your not going to drop this are you?"

"No."

"Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment!" With that I turned and stormed off. How was I ever going to fix this?

As soon as I pulled in to the garage at home, I could hear the angry and worried thoughts of my family. I knew I had to face them at some point, no time like the present as they say. I made my way out of the car and in to the house to face the onslaught. They were all waiting in the dinning room for me and I knew I had some answering to do.

"_He was really upset today, I hope he can explain what happened properly to the family. Don't worry son, Rosalie wont kick up a fuss, we have moved because of her before."_

"_How could he expose us like this. There are only two options, I will have to deal with the girl or Carlisle will, but I don't think I could handle any more newborns." _He then started plotting ways to gain access to Bella's house.

"_Swear that dudes lost it. Why would he save a human like that if he hadn't, he ain't superman! Wish I was superman!"_

"_I hope he's OK, I don't want him to be upset with himself. I'm so proud of him for saving her poor life. We will do whatever it takes to keep us together as a family."_

"_I just can't get my head around what's going on with him. He's future is shifting dramatically, it's like he hasn't made the decision yet, but something is changing. Something big!"_

"_I cant believe how selfish that boy is! What was he thinking! Now we are going to have to move again because of him! We were just coming to the end of stupid high school as well! Now we will have too start over. I'm not moving, he will just have to clean up his mess! He's so self involved!"_

I sat down at table and looked at the faces of my family. Jasper and rose looked furious, Carlisle and Esme looked worried, Alice looked confused and Emmett, well he was planning his superman outfit.

"Listen I know your all angry! But..." A growl erupting from Rosalie and jasper's chests shook the entire room. "I couldn't just let her die! Not when I could have stopped it, it would have been like murdering her myself!"

"Well you might have to," Jasper spat, "if I don't first" he muttered under his breath. I roared at him across the table and everyone shied away with shock. Apart from Alice, she was still sorting through visions and trying to make sense of them.

"She wont tell anyone! I know she wont. Alice back me up?" She was completely still and silent for a few seconds and then she opened her eyes. The look of confusion on her face.

"She wont tell anyone, she is going to say you were already next to her and the van just missed you both. Why wouldn't she mention it to anyone?"

"She's not like other humans, she's different" I said more to myself than anyone else.

"What do you mean Edward?" Esme asked. I looked down and my hand made its way in to my hair, I let out a sigh debating how to approach this subject.

A sudden gasp passed Alice's lips "you can't hear her thoughts?" Everyone's eyes shot to my face.

"Well.. no, but..."

"What? Are you serious? Oh this is just great!" Rosalie interrupted. "You won't know if she is going to tell someone, you don't know what theories are going through her head. You don't think she's wondering what sort of freak you are!" her words cut me like a knife. Of course I was a freak, Bella would never want to be with someone like me. Jasper's eyebrows shot up at my sudden mood shift. I looked away quickly, ashamed my feelings were giving me away. "You heard Alice! She isn't going to tell anyone! There is no reason to hurt her."

"Jazz, he's right! I'll know if she plans to tell anyone, we cant hurt her when she hasn't done anything wrong."

"I won't let you be put at risk Alice! If the Volturi hear about this!"

"Jasper, I agree with Edward and Alice, we are not going to hurt an innocent girl. We could always move to a different town."

"NO! I am NOT moving again! We are nearly out of school, I am not starting over because of his selfish irresponsible..."

"We are not moving." I cut in.

Emmett cut in for the first time "What? Dude I think this is something we need to do, as much as we don't want to. Her attention is going to be on you now, watching your every move in case you do something impossible again."

"He's right Edward" Carlisle looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"We are NOT moving," I stated with finality. "She wont tell anyone, we don't need to hurt her in any way. Lets just see what she does for the next few days. We could be worried about nothing." I got up and stormed out of the room. Going for a run to clear my mind.

I ignored Bella the next day in school. She had sat down in biology and greeted me with a smug smile. I nodded at her and turned away, looking out the window. I pretended she wasn't even there for the entire hour. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. As soon as the bell went, I was up and out of the room before she even noticed. The next few days went like this, me pretending she was invisible, when really all I was doing was staring at her every move in my peripheral vision. It was getting harder and harder to stay away from her.

It was now Friday and it had been five days since the accident. I was leaning over the roof of my car watching her make her way to her van when she suddenly looked up. Her eyes boring in to mine. She immediately turned and briskly walked in my direction. I froze, not knowing what to do. Did I walk away or stay where I was? If I walked away it would not only be rude but it would be blatantly obvious I was ignoring her. I didn't see any other option, I stayed put and watched her approach.

When she reached me, she jutted her chin out and stood straight. I eyed her cautiously as I waited for her to speak. She was probably going to confront me about why I felt the need to ignore her existence. We stood there in silence for a few seconds and then she spoke.

"I know what you are!"

* * *

_**please review and let me know what you think... then hopefully I can make it better for ya :)**_ N_**ext chapter will be up within a week!**_


	3. Chapter 3: revelations

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 3

"I know what you are!"

She knew what I was? What was that suppose to mean? She cant mean she knows i'm a vampire otherwise she wouldn't be standing a foot away from me. I just continued to stare at her in shock, which i'm sure was apparent on my face. I tried to recover and act like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know what I am?" I laughed, "and what do you mean by that Bella? What am I?" I kept laughing and she looked more and more agitated, but she didn't look scared, like I was. I was scared shitless at this moment in time. What could she mean?

She looked around her, turning her head from side to side, checking no one was in ear shot and then she continued. "you and your family, I know what you are, I know..." her voice then turned to a whisper... "your not err.. human?" I didn't miss that it came out like a question, although i'm sure she didn't mean for it to be. My whole body was frozen solid, probably helping convince her of my unnatural stance. No human can stay this still and also I wasn't breathing. It almost felt like I had forgotten how to breath.

"Get in!" I hissed at her and slid in to the drivers seat and threw open the passenger door. She looked unsure, which she had every right to be. I practically confirmed that I was a vampire, she wasn't going to jump in my car with me. I tried another tactic "please" I said with a sigh. Her face immediately softened and she timidly got in and closed the car door, making a loud thud in the complete silence. I sent a quick text to Alice saying she and the rest of my family would have to run home. I knew Rosalie wouldn't like that but right now I couldn't give a shit. I started the engine and slammed it in reverse. I sped out of the school lot and accelerated down the road. I couldn't look at her but from the corner of my eye I saw her gripping the seat. I didn't really know where I was going but we needed to be somewhere private. I knew the place. I went north on the one-oh-one and then turned right on the one-ten, I kept driving till the pavement came to an end. I pulled over and cut the engine. The silence was deafening. I tilted my head towards her, she seemed nervous, which she had every right to be. She kept wringing her hands and fidgeting.

"Bella i'm not going to hurt you" her head snapped in my direction.

"w-w-what? Of course your not Edward, I trust you." She leant over and placed her hand on top of mine. I let go of the steering wheel and held her hand in mine. I couldn't put words on how good it felt, the warmth radiating off of her burned my ice cold skin. A crooked smile graced my lips as I stared at our entwined hands.

"I need you to say it Bella, I need you to say what I am... aloud." She looked up at me with a sad expression in her eyes.

"Vampire" she muttered so low if I were human I wouldn't have heard it. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"Are you scared?"

"No" she said with confidence.

"Why not?"

"I know you wont hurt me" she murmured looking down at our hands as well.

"Are you not concerned about my diet?"

"I heard you didn't hunt humans, that you weren't suppose to be dangerous." Wait what? How did she know that?

"What?" I practically screamed. "Where did you hear that? Who told you that?" A blush crept over her face as she turned to look out the window. "Answer me Bella!" I growled at her.

"A friend of mine" she sighed.

"A friend? Do you care to tell me who your friend is?"

"No" she stated matter of factly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to get him in trouble, if its true you are a vampire that means all of it is, he broke the treaty by telling me and I don't want a war to start between you and his tribe." Someone from La Push told her. I was angry, what was the point of making the treaty if they were going to break it anyway? "He didn't believe the stories or anything, he thought it was just some stupid scary story."

"Then why did you take them seriously?"

"Because you were obviously something I just didn't know what."

"What else did your friend say?" I was jealous of this male friend she had from La Push, I was being ridiculous and I knew it. But she just moved here, how did she meet someone on the reservation? Did he hit on her? How did she respond? While I was depressed and thinking about her she was off meeting random blokes. Of course she was, she was gorgeous and why shouldn't she meet others she wasn't mine, I thought sadly. I looked back at her and she was biting her lip, looking increasingly worried. "Bella i'm not going to act on your friend breaking the treaty, i'll pretend that I never heard it. I don't want any problems for you or him. Me and my family just want to live in peace, that's why we chose this life style. I don't want to be a monster Bella, I don't want to hurt anyone, I didn't choose this life, i'm just making the best of the hand I was dealt." She looked sad as she rubbed circles on the back of my hand, it felt amazing.

"I'm sorry" she said, "this life cant be easy for you, is it hard being close to me?"

"Sometimes but most of the time no, its like your blood doesn't call to me like normal humans do." She looked confused as she thought this over, then it turned to hurt.

"I'm a freak?" I couldn't help but laugh. I told her I was a vampire who feeds on animals blood and she thinks she's the freak? I glanced in her direction and she was on the brink of tears. I immediately felt horrible, I cant believe I made her cry.

"Bella, Bella i'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh but after everything I have told you how could you think it's you that's the freak? Your not a freak Bella."

"OK" she muttered "but If I ever overstep the mark will you tell me? I don't want to make it more difficult for you." I couldn't believe it, she still wanted to be around me, she wasn't running and screaming. An excited grin spread across her face, she was practically bouncing in the seat. "Can I ask you something? And your not aloud to laugh."

"Of course.. What is it Bella?" Curiosity burning through me.

"How can you come out during the day?" I couldn't help it, I burst in to laughter anyway.

"Myth"

"Really?" Another laugh seeped through my lips.

"Yes and no garlic doesn't bother me and I don't sleep in a coffin" I said as my smirk fell, "I don't sleep."

"At all?" she practically shouted.

"No" I mumbled. Now for the running and screaming.

"Huh" huh? That's all she says to what I have told her? She always has the wrong reactions. She should be terrified being trapped in a car in the middle of nowhere with a man who just admitted he was a vampire.

"Just because we don't drink human blood doesn't mean we're not dangerous Bella. People are right to keep their distance from us, its like a natural human reaction. Their subconscious tell them we are dangerous but they don't realise why. But you... you run off with the first vampire you find, you have no self preservation what so ever. Your a magnet for trouble."

"And you put yourself in that category?" I whipped my hand out of hers and looked out my window.

"Absolutely." she sucked in a deep breath, undid her seat belt and leaned towards me, putting her hand on my shoulder. It was such a simple gesture but to me it felt so intimate. I could feel the worry and sadness radiating out of her even though they were for me not her.

"I shouldn't be alone with you Bella."

"This is wrong?"

"We all make mistakes, slip up from time to time, I couldn't bear if I hurt you." Sadness lacing my every word. I looked up at her through my lashes and tried to convey how frightened I was with my eyes.

"Edward, your not a monster, yes your a vampire but that doesn't mean your not a good person. This whole i'm a monster crap your feeding me, its a mask, which you don't need any more. I know what you are and i'm not running, i'm right here, with you, it doesn't matter to me what you are." She said as she took my hand again. I couldn't believe it, if I were human I would be in tears. The emotions running through me were completely new. I was ecstatically happy that she doesn't care, another was telling me I should be scared, that I could still hurt her physically or emotionally and I would never forgive myself if I broke this selfless, brave beautiful creatures heart. Then there was the other part of me. The other part that was so angry that she didn't want to keep herself safe. How was I ever to protect her if she wont protect herself.

"It doesn't matter?" I stated in disbelief. "It doesn't matter that i'm not human?"

"No." I sat there dumbfounded at a loss of words, which was a first for a vampire. Then my mind was flooded with images. Images of us together holding hands, playing with her hair, cuddling in my meadow while the sun shone and her not being repulsed by my unnatural skin. Kissing those luscious lips feeling her hot breath as I swirled my cold tongue with hers. Then the images started to get a bit more X-rated. I imagined what she would look like as I slowly removed her clothes. As I kissed down her neck towards her perfect supple breasts. What her skin would taste like and how she would arch her back and moan as I kissed down her toned flat stomach. I quickly banished those thoughts as I was getting a little carried away and sporting a very hard erection. I didn't want to have to explain that to Bella. I glanced over at her and she was looking out the window, I quickly re-adjusted myself to try and hide the protrusion in my tight jeans.

"I should get home, Charlie will be wondering where I am." Without saying a word, I turned the ignition and spun the car around in the direction of her house. "Do you always drive like this?" She said with a hint of fear in her voice. My head snapped up at her and took in her facial expression and the way her hands were again gripping the seat.

"What's wrong with my driving? I always drive like this." I asked perplexed.

"Well apart from doing triple the speed limit, nothing" she muttered sarcastically. A grin spread over my face

"I have never been in an accident Bella, never even got a ticket and I like to drive fast."

"Obviously, but my dads a cop, I was taught to abide by traffic laws including speed limits. And if you wrap this car around a tree, you can probably walk away, I cant." The thought of Bella taking her last breath was like someone cutting open my chest and ripping out my heart. With a sigh, I slowed down to 80.

"I hate driving slow" I murmured.

"This is slow?" She stated with shock.

"Enough about my driving" I hissed. I could see her out the corner of my eye and I watched as a smirk slowly ascended on her face. She looked at me in a sidewards glance and then turned her whole body towards me. It was scary not knowing what she was thinking. It was still so new to me.

"Tell me more!" I was confused what she meant.

"More? About what?"

"About you silly," she giggled. I couldn't help but smile at her, her good moods were always infectious. Seeing her happy made me happy in return.

"What would you like to know?"

"Your family? who changed you? What's the story?" My eyebrows furrowed as I realised I would tell her anything she wanted to know.

"My family was started by Carlisle, he was the first. He was born in London in the 1640's or so he thinks, time wasn't marked as accurately then, it was just before Cromwell's rule. He's dad was a preacher and he wanted Carlisle to follow in his footsteps. During those days they held hunts daily for witches, werewolves and... vampires. They strongly believed in the reality of evil. Of course, the real ones were harder to catch. Carlisle wasn't so quick to judge people, he refused to look for evil were it wasn't to be found, but he found a coven of real vampires who lived in the sewers only coming out at night to hunt. He got a group of men together carrying their pitchforks and torches," I laughed at the absurdity of it all. "And they waited at the entrance to the sewers. Ones finally emerged but he must have been ancient and weak with hunger and Carlisle was 23 at the time so he was fast and in good health. The creature called to the others in Latin and took off. They chased him until the creature turned killing one of the men and then he attacked Carlisle. He knew his father would destroy anything touched by the creature, so he crawled away and hid for 3 days while the transformation took place. I cant even imagine how hard it was to keep quiet." I mused. Remembering my transformation and the agony of fire ripping through my body. "After it was over he realised what he had become. He was disgusted and tried to end it every way possible. But there are very few ways we can be killed. He went out of the city and tried to starve himself. He thought if he was away from humans, he wouldn't have the temptation to kill. He was hiding out when a herd of deer passed his hiding place. He didn't even think he just attacked. He's strength regained and he realised there was another way to live." By this time we were sitting outside of her house, I was wondering if she would be freaked out that I knew where she lived, but in this small town it wouldn't be strange to know where everyone lived. You could tell all this information was a bit of overload for her and I felt guilty. I should have revealed these things slowly.

"So how did the rest of your family come about?" She asked. I smiled, knowing she still wanted to know more, that I hadn't scared her.

"Well Carlisle then started to embrace his knew life, he swam to France and.."

"He swam to France?" She shouted, I let out a small chuckle.

"People swim the channel everyday Bella."

"Yea but in the context it just sounded funny, carry on."

"Swimming is easy for us because technically we don't need to breath..."

"what? Are you joking?"

I let out a booming laugh "are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"Oh please, you cant just spring something like that on me and expect me to say nothing!" The smile felt like it was permanently etched to my face.

"No we don't need to breath, its more of a habit, but it can get uncomfortable without our sense of smell." She was looking at me curiously, i'm sure my face betrayed how afraid I was.

"Your waiting for the running and screaming aren't you?" I laughed and nodded. I'm not going anywhere Edward, I promise." She placed her hand on my cheek and I pressed my face in to it. Rubbing my cheek with her thumb, she moved closer. I could feel her hot breath as it brushed over my face. The smell was intoxicating. I quickly pulled back because the urge to kiss her was getting too strong. I gave her a crooked smile to show that I wasn't rejecting her. She gave me a small smile in return. "So Carlisle was swimming to France?" She continued. I took a deep breath and continued.

"He studied at night about every subject you could imagine but he found his true calling in medicine. He fought against his nature so he could be around blood without difficulty. He wanted to help people but he couldn't do that if he was craving their blood. Many centuries later, he finally could stand the smell and now he is completely immune to it. Its amazing. He was working in a hospital in Chicago when he found me dying of the Spanish influenza." I saw her visibly wince at this new information. "My father had already died of the disease and me and my mother were still fighting it. I was a lot worse and she would have recovered if she hadn't been nursing me instead of getting better herself. Carlisle had been debating for many centuries whether to create a new vampire or not. He didn't want to condemn someone to this life but he was lonely. That's normally the reason people create more of our kind. After two and half centuries being alone, he wanted someone to share it with, to share his diet and way of life. My mother turned to him before he died and begged him to do everything in his power to save me, to do what others could not. Carlisle was terrified that she knew what he was but he wasn't sure, it could have been the fever. She died shortly after that. That's when he made the decision. He took my mother to the morgue and then came back for me. It was so busy and noisy, no one would realise I was still breathing. He took me to his house and re-created the wounds he received. Esme was next to join our family, Carlisle fell in love with her instantly. Rosalie was next to join our family a few months later she found Emmett getting attacked by a bear. She saved him and carried him to Carlisle, she didn't think she was strong enough to change him herself. I cant even imagine how hard that trip was for her but she saw something in him that made her strong enough."

"What about Alice and Jasper?" She asked.

"Ah well... yes, they joined our family later. Jasper had a very different upbringing to us, he found Alice and they came to find us."

"How did they know about you?"

"Well, some vampires have extra senses or gifts. She has visions of the future but there subjective. Also Jasper can influence the emotions of those around him." Her face was one of pure shock.

"d-d-do you have any gifts?" I froze, I don't know why but what if she thought it was too weird? I had to tell her.

"Yes I err.. I can hear peoples thoughts" I murmured while looking towards her for her reaction. Her mouth was hung open and a dark blush rushed to her cheeks.

"Oh god!" This was it, she finally realised what a freak I was. I sat there as I watched all my dreams shatter around me.

"Bella?" Even I could hear the emotion in my voice.

"I'm so embarrassed, this whole time you could hear my thoughts! I didn't mean to think those things, you must think i'm such a perv! I'm sorry Edward." As her little rant continued my smile grew. She didn't think I was a freak, she was just embarrassed at what I could have heard. And why would I think she s a perv I thought as I raised my eyebrow. Now i'm intrigued.

"Bella?" I repeated "Bella, I cant hear your thoughts." She froze and slowly lifted her head to look at me, the blush still apparent on her cheeks.

"What? Please don't lie Edward, you don't need to make me feel better, i'm sorry if i've offended you with anything."

"Bella I swear, I cant hear your thoughts like everyone else. I tried out of curiosity but there's nothing. Iv never heard a word." A look of relief washed over her face and a big contagious smile grew.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course" she answered looking confused again.

"Why would I think you were a perv?" I raised my eyebrows at her and suppressed a chuckle. She looked mortified. Her face flushed bright red and she looked away out the window.

"Oh god, oh god," her face fell in to her hands. I couldn't help it, a laugh left my lips.

"Bella its OK, there is no reason to be embarrassed but I am a little intrigued." My smirk become more pronounced when I realised she wouldn't even look at me. "Bella i'm sorry, it was far from gentlemanly for me to ask such a question" I said as I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. She had her eyes closed, I hated when I couldn't see those deep brown eyes. "Bella open your eyes." Reluctantly she fluttered them open. She sucked in a breath when she realised how close I was to her, my face inches from hers. I looked down to her lips and I couldn't fight it any more, I didn't want to. She realised what I was going to do and I could tell she was holding her breath. "Breath Bella." I sighed. She let out a large breath that washed over my face and I breathed in the beautiful scent. I closed my eyes, drinking it in. I opened my eyes and then leaned in closer to her. My eyes searching hers before dropping to her lips again. She closed her eyes and waited for me to make the first move. A sudden determination filled me as I leant in and pressed my lips to hers. The electricity that shot through my body was the most amazing feeling I have ever encountered. My hand left her chin and brushed against her cheek. My other hand made its way to the back of her head and in to her hair. Her scent filled my mouth as her lips moved against mine. I tried to be gentle with her but the passion flowing through me was increasing every second my lips were touching hers. I tested myself to make sure it was safe and then slowly opened my mouth and swept my tongue across her bottom lip. In turn, she opened hers and let me gain access, sweeping my tongue against hers. I couldn't stop myself kissing her, but I knew she needed to breath. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. Both our breaths were laboured and shallow. I opened my eyes and stared in to her beautiful orbs. A huge smile surfaced on my face, which mirrored hers.

"Can I still see you tomorrow? I mean if you want to?"

"Of course I do Edward, I cant wait." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face but I knew this was goodbye until tomorrow.

"Charlie is just around the corner, unless you want to introduce me to him?" I was a little nervous but hopeful at the same time.

"Err no" she laughed. A frown immediately shot across my face. "i-i-its not that I don't want to its just, less is more with Charlie OK?"

"Of course" I muttered.

"Another time, I swear." With that she pressed her lips against mine once more then got out of the car and she jogged towards her house. I stayed frozen with shock that she kissed me a second time so willingly. I started the engine and drove back towards my house, filled with thoughts of tomorrow.

* * *

_**Ooohhh what will happen when they spend the day together? What will the cullens say about his absence at end of school? Questions, questions! Sorry this one took a little longer to upload. It is a major scene when she finds out what he is and I wanted to get it perfect. I hope it was OK? Let me know reviews pleeeaaase! **_


	4. Chapter 4: nerves

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 4

I sat in my car for a few seconds to build up the courage to go in. My family were full of questions and I wasn't sure how to answer them. I knew Alice would help me, she knew I didn't want to tell them about Bella. I knew they wouldn't understand, hell I don't even understand. I opened my car door and Alice came darting out the house and stood by my side. I looked at her curiously trying to decipher her thoughts but she was blocking me. Normally I wouldn't care and just ignore her but I knew she was trying to hide something important, something about Bella. She had obviously seen me and Bella's talk in the car and our goodbye. The little pixie always knew too much, I sighed.

"OK Alice, what is it?"

"We are going hunting" she thought as she grabbed my hand and dragged me in to the forest. I willingly went with her because whatever she was planning would be revealed soon, even though I was getting angry not knowing.

"Can you tell me why we are going hunting, I hunted two nights ago."

"Because if your going to spend the night with Bella and keep making out with her, don't you want to take every precaution to make her safe?" I didn't think of that, I looked down dejected. Could I hurt her? I wouldn't, I know I wouldn't. Maybe I should ask Alice just in case. Maybe she saw me hurting her and that's why she dragged me hunting.

"No you are not going to hurt her that's not why I dragged you out here but you need to prepare for tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" She stopped abruptly and spun a glare at me.

"Are you that stupid?"

"Excuse me?" I huffed.

"Edward tomorrow you have your first date with anyone, ever but its not just anyone she's human." I thought of how inexperienced I am at this and was slightly embarrassed. A hundred and nine and I still hadn't even kissed a woman, well until today.

"You would never hurt her Edward, your a lot stronger than you think. I saw something of your future the day of the accident. It was all moving too fast, I couldn't get a grip on any of the images shooting through my head but now I know why. You were undecided about Bella. Bella is going to literally change your life and that's why your future kept shifting. Tell me what it would be like to not be with her." I winced automatically at her words. I couldn't even imagine the pain I would suffer to lose Bella. "Exactly" she stated. "Now lets hunt and you can tell me all about her."

"Alice I..."

"NO! No protesting, I know you don't want to tell the others yet and i'm not going to pretend that I approve. They deserve to know Edward, she plays too big a part in your future and they are going to love her." Something wasn't right in her little exclamation, Rosalie I thought. I dropped to the ground and my head fell in my hands.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"She will be difficult to say the least but that's her problem not yours. When do I get to meet her?"

I laughed aloud "you don't Alice." The anger shot across her face.

"Yes I do! If I have to keep this secret of yours I am at least going to have fun with it. Ooh I could take her shopping! Total makeover!"

"She doesn't need a makeover Alice, she is beautiful as she is" I growled. Her tinkling laugh made me smile in return. "What Alice?"

"Your so in love with her and you don't even know it!" She burst in to giggles.

"I'm not in love with her, I like her I think, I mean she's a lovely girl but she's human Alice! How is it ever going to work?"

"Edward you already kissed her!" She said as she bounced up and down on the spot. "She is already in love with you, other wise she wouldn't have confronted a vampire! She trusts you!"

Could Bella be in love with me? I wasn't sure, how could she love someone like me, a monster. But she said it herself that she doesn't see a monster in me. My hands found their way in to my hair as I sat there contemplating a future with Bella. How is it in the space of a week my whole life has changed so dramatically? I remember sitting in the lunch hall contemplating school as hell on earth. Yet that's all changed by one human girl. Of course I was in love with her how did I not see it. She was smart, beautiful, brave and selfless. She knew what I was and she didn't care, she saw me for me not what I was. She was more than I could ever have dreamed of, but the problems our relationship would face would be the hardest.

She was getting older, I wasn't. I'm only going to have about 60 years with her and then she would be gone from old age. I would follow immediately of course, I couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist. Unless I changed her which was unspeakable. I would never damn her for all eternity for my own selfish needs to be with her. I would live with her until our time was up. That's how it is suppose to happen. How would my family react? Esme and Carlisle would be worried for us both but they would be happy we found each other. Hell, Esme would just be happy that I took an interest in someone, she thought I hadn't found anyone because I was changed too young, that there was something missing from my essential make-up. Jasper would be worried about letting a human know about us because of the Volturi. Because of his past, he was strict with the rules they set, the essential being to keep our existence a secret. He would be scared for Alice's safety. Then there was Emmett, I laughed inwardly. He would think I was a lunatic that's for sure but he would go along with anything, he would be happy I found someone to love unconditionally. After Jasper joined our family it was a joke between them that they thought I was gay. They said they were joking but I could hear it in their thoughts, they were honestly worried.

With another sigh, I rose to my feet and started running beginning the hunt, Alice trailing behind me. I caught the scent of a mountain lion to the east and quickly changed my course. I caught up with him and pounced, breaking he's neck before he even realised what had happened. I drained the carcass and pushed him off me. Alice was north of me hunting elk, I turned in her direction and went to meet her.

I couldn't put it off forever I knew I had to just get it over with. _"Don't be a pussy"_ I thought over and over as I walked in to the house. Jasper was watching some documentary on the civil war, while Emmett was wining about missing the football. Esme came flitting down the stairs and stopped in front of me, her face full of concern.

_Are you OK Edward?_ She thought her motherly instinct exuding from her.

"I'm fine mum" I smiled. Her face visibly brightened and then Rosalie came in from her garage after tuning the engine of her car for the hundredth time.

"And where have you been?" She sneered "_Cant believe you made us run home my hair was ruined when I got home" _she thought everyone's attention was suddenly on me curious as to my whereabouts, even though they were all trying to hide it.

"Mr Varner was making us watch a horridly boring video in biology today so I opted for a drive instead" I stated and then made my way to the stairs to the comfort of my room.

I put on Debussy and laid on my couch trying to get thoughts of Bella from my head. It wasn't happening. I just kept imagining the way she looked today, her long mahogany hair trailing down her back, her deep brown eyes haunting me. She wore her usual jeans and a hoodie to school but when I talked to her today, she had taken her hoodie off. She was wearing a short sleeved white polo shirt that flashed her flat toned stomach when she stretched. I was mesmerised by that small piece of exposed skin. When I was with her, I couldn't stop staring at her feminine curves and petite frame. Never in my life had I never imagined myself with a woman, not even a faceless one. But since laying eyes on Bella, my fantasies were going wild.

I very rarely masturbated before, always seemed dirty in a way. It was just the way to get rid of excess tension built up from 109 years of celibacy. Yet laying on my couch now with images of Bella flying through my mind I found myself becoming increasingly aroused. Images of us doing things that I had never done with anyone, I wonder if Bella has ever experienced a physical relationship. The thought pained me, I hated thinking of her with another man. Her beauty was obvious, inside and out, any man would be lucky to have her and i'm sure she received a lot of male attention. I pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on those of my family. Carlisle was going back to work at the hospital, Rose and Emmett were having a date night which usually consisted of them just getting a hotel somewhere for the night so they could be alone and Alice, Jasper and Esme were going hunting. Jasper still had to go more frequently then the rest of us. This way of life was still new to him and Alice always went with him for support. They were going to ask me to come but Alice told them I wouldn't want to. I was embarrassed that she knew were my thoughts were but I was glad I would have the house to myself.

After they left my mind drifted back to Bella and my fantasies got the better of me. I quickly undid my combats and slid them down along with my boxers. I took my already hard member in my hand and started to rub myself up and down. I pictured what it would be like to kiss Bella's lips again and then moving down to her neck. My hand finding its way under her top as I caressed her laced breast. I pictured her laid out an a large bed in blue satin underwear, while I stalked towards her before gliding on top of her. She would arch her back so I could undo her bra sliding it down her arms. I imagined her blush as I took in her perfect small milky breasts tracing the underside with my finger until finally my hands found her rosy pink nipples then taking them in to my mouth. My breathing got heavier as I envisioned sliding her panties down her legs revealing her glistening wet core. My hand sped up automatically while thinking of how my fingers would feel inside of her, or how she would taste. I felt the tightening in my stomach and knew I was close but the image of her on her knees in front of me sent me over the edge. I cleaned myself up and went back to thinking about her. I was a bit ashamed I thought of Bella doing unladylike like acts to me but its not like I would ever expect her to do it, I sure wouldn't ask. At last tomorrow I could concentrate on her and not my sexual tension. I don't want to get aroused near her again, she would probably think I was a pervert if she noticed, it would be highly embarrassing.

I should have asked if I could spend the day with her as well, now I have to wait until seven to see her. I actually feel seventeen again for the first time in years, I was taking a girl to the cinema. Should I buy her flowers? Which are her favourites? I think i'm going to need Alice's help tomorrow. I wanted to impress her and if I was being honest I had no clue how to do that. My naivety in this subject is finally shinning through. The only person I can talk to this about is Alice and to be honest I was embarrassed. I was brought up in a time when sex was not discussed, when sex only took place between those who were married. I wasn't a prude but I was definitely old fashioned. I don't even know how to act, rules of courting are different now to what they were in my day. I decided to approach Alice about some advice and I waited for her to come home.

"Hey Alice err... can I err... talk to you for a minute?" I stuttered.

"Of course Edward" she winked at me.

We walked down to the river and sat on a boulder. I didn't know where to start so I just sat there with my mind racing, trying to find something to say.

"Edward, you should totally buy her flowers, she will love it. You should buy her white lilies. Ooh I know what you should wear! It will be laid out in your room, your going to look so hot, she wont be able to resist you" she winked again "trust me!" If I could blush I would be bright red by now. "And you should put your hand on her lower back as you walk, shows your attentive but don't put your arm around her, too full on unless she initiates it. Flatter her, brush her arm and be a gentleman. Edward she will be swept away by you. Your going to be so happy together" she said jumping up and down and her excitement was infectious. I tried to repress my feelings to join her and end up looking like a girl.

"What should I take her to see?" I asked.

"Give her the choice, that way she knows your considering her opinions." I nodded trying to take all this information in, becoming more and more nervous with every passing minute.

"What if I say or do something stupid?" I said nervously

"You wont Edward don't worry, the dates going to be a complete success. You need to have more faith in yourself. Your going to be so sweet, its really cute!" she giggled.

The next day I was even more nervous, if that was possible. Jasper kept eyeing me curiously, wondering where all these nerves were coming from.

"You OK there bro?"

"Yeah course, why?" I said fiddling with an imaginary thread on my sleeve.

"You seem a bit jumpy and on edge?" He questioned looking me up and down, trying to get a better read on me.

"Do I? Well i'm fine don't worry" I briskly walked off upstairs to my room. He's thoughts were still consumed by my 'strange' behaviour. How I was going to keep this a secret from them I will never know. I hadn't even been on one date with her and already my family were being nosey. I quickly put on the black jeans and dark blue pin striped shirt and made my way to the mirror. I stood there for what felt like hours, staring at myself and trying to get a grip on my nerves. If I were human, I would be sweating buckets. I tried to smooth down my unmanageable hair but quickly gave up.

"You look very handsome." I turned to find Alice in the doorway smirking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to cover up my voice breaking.

"Of course you do! Everyone dressed by me looks gorgeous" she laughed. "Do you even realise how cute you are right now? I mean seriously Edward! Your first date, my little boy is growing up!" She squealed. I turned to glare in her direction.

"I'm not a little boy Alice, no matter my lack of experience in this area." I let out a gush of air and talked my feet in to moving. I walked towards Alice and kissed her forehead.

"Wish me luck Alice"

"Good luck, you don't need it though, your going to blow her away" she stated as she straightened my shirt and brushed her fingers through my hair. I walked from my room and downstairs. When I got to the bottom, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were all there. I froze not knowing what to do, how would I explain where I was going? Especially dressed like this.

"My, don't you look handsome Edward. Where are you off to?" Esme asked me.

"I err... i'm just going for a drive. Won't be long" I rushed out of the door quickly before any more questions could be asked. I jumped in to my car and took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing.

* * *

_**Next chapter will be the date! are we excited? If you have any ideas about the date let me know and ill try to include them. Please review and let me know how i'm doing as this is my first fanfic. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: date night

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 5

I pulled up outside Bella's house and turned off the engine. I sat there for a few seconds to get my nerves under control. What would happen if I messed this up? I don't know what I would do if Bella said she thought we should be 'just friends'. I checked my hair in my wing mirror for the hundredth time and then slowly got out the car, grabbing the white lilies off the passenger seat. Luckily, Chief Swan was working late tonight so I didn't have to face him quite yet. I could hear Bella rushing around like she was running late, her heart was beating a hundred beats a second. In a very selfish way, I kind of hoped she was nervous too. I knocked on the door and waited for what felt like a lifetime, in reality it was about 10 seconds. The door flew open and there stood the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. She had a big smile on her face, a blush crept to her cheeks as she looked down, playing with her dress. How did I get this lucky? She took my breath away and I was rendered speechless.

"Hi" I said hi? That's the best you got? really?

"Hey" she answered with a warm smile.

"You look amazing Bella, so beautiful" she was wearing a royal blue halter-neck knee length dress that gathered around the bust and flowed out. She was breathtaking, _(picture on profile). _I held the flowers out to her and a smile lit up her face.

"Thank you!" She gushed. Her face was bright red, I could tell she wasn't used to compliments, well she better get used to them. "I'm just going to put these in water" she said and disappeared, returning seconds later.

"Are you ready?" I asked, I felt like my hands should be covered in sweat.

"Of course" she nodded. She stepped out and closed the door.

"How was your day?"

"Yeah was OK" she said as a frown graced her face. I wanted to know why her day made her sad.

"What did you get up to?"

"I spent most of the day down La Push with mates, you?" OK this is the point where you chose your words carefully. I couldn't say I spent half the day masturbating to the thoughts of her or that I paced my room trying to mentally prepare myself for this date.

"I just spent it with my family, played my piano for a bit." A very little bit.

"You play piano?" She asked

"Yes i've been playing for years."

"What do you like to play?"

"Mostly classical but some modern music too. I compose my own as well sometimes."

"Really?" She said with an edge of excitement.

"Yes" I laughed "playing piano always relaxes me."

"I would love to hear you play" she blushed and looked away from me. We stopped at my car and I turned her chin towards me.

"I would love to play for you Bella." Could this girl be any more perfect? She let out a deep breath that fanned across my face and I breathed it in. I opened the car door for her and she climbed in with a smirk. I made my way to the drivers side and started the engine.

"This isn't your normal car" she enquired. I let out a laugh, my normal car? She obviously didn't know cars very well. She probably had no idea what make it was.

"No, this is my favourite though."

"What is it?" she scrunched up her nose in a look of confusion. I couldn't help but laugh at my correct statement.

"Its an Aston Martin Vanquish."

" Oh right, I've heard of that!" She seemed almost proud, bless her.

"Not a big car fan huh?" I said with amusement.

"Err not really I don't really know that much about them." She seemed embarrassed by this, she had no reason to be.

"Well I don't know that much about them, Rosalie is the mechanic in the family."

"Really? I cant imagine her working on a car covered in grease" we both laughed.

"Its the only time she doesn't complain about getting dirty. So Bella, I want to know more about you. What's your favourite colour?" I asked feeling stupid for asking such a lame question, she giggled.

"It changes every day." I looked at her curiously.

"Whys that?"

"Depends what mood i'm in really. I tend to dress to my mood." I looked down at her dress once more, blue.

"And why blue?"

"Its the colour the sky is supposed to be" she laughed "it's not suppose to be grey like it is here." She missed home, that much was obvious.

"Do you miss Phoenix?"

"Yes" she muttered. "I suppose I just miss the warmth, the fact that you can walk everywhere. You cant here without getting rained on" she smirked. "But it's good to spend some time with my dad. I couldn't exactly win daughter of the year award."

"Why would you say that?"

"I used to see him for two weeks a year. I refused to come to forks to see him. Not because of him, I just really hated forks." She was ashamed of her behaviour, that was clear.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Bella, but I don't understand. If you hate it as much as you say you do, I thought this would be the last place you would come, even if it was for your mothers sake. But i'm glad you did." She looked over at me, all traces of sadness were gone a smile took its place.

We arrived in port Angeles and parked up. I made my way to her side of the car to open the door for her but having to go at human pace, she was already out of the car. I gave her a chastising look, she obviously wasn't used to being treated like a lady. I put my hand on the bottom of her back and led her to the cinema. We looked at the list of films showing. Most were what she called 'guy films'.

"Ooh, can we go see 'the switch'? Its supposed to be really funny?"

"Of course Bella, we will see whatever you want love." We made our way to the box office and I pulled out my wallet, I noticed that Bella had as well though. "What are you doing?" I hissed. She looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean?" I just shook my head at her.

"Two to see the switch please" I asked the cashier at the box office. I slid a twenty to the boy who was too busy staring at Bella to realise I even asked for a ticket. His thoughts were less than pure, he was imagining what it would be like to take her on his desk. "Excuse me" I said angrily. He jumped out of his skin, not realising he was staring. I tried to control the need to rip his head from his body. I have never felt jealousy until Bella entered my life.

"Yes of course sir" he replied shakily.

"Edward!" Bella wined, "I can pay for myself its OK, I don't expect you to pay!"

"Humour me" I retorted and led her to screen 3 with my hand resting on her lower back again. She surprised me by putting her arm round me, I looked at her with shock and joy on my face. She just looked away blushing, then went to move her arm away. I grabbed her hand with my other arm and held her it around me, smiling at her broadly. We sat down in our seats and the film began. I was so aware of Bella sitting next to me. Soon as the lights went out, electricity filled the air between us. I didn't pay attention to the film, I just kept stealing glances at the stunningly radiant woman that was by my side. The whole film she was biting her lip, I thought she was going to make herself bleed the amount of stress her lip was under. When she caught me eyeing her, the most captivating blush rushed to her cheeks. I rested my elbow on the armrest trying to act nonchalance, like I wasn't freaking out at the pulses of electricity running through my whole body. I heard her inhale sharply as her arm moved towards mine. I watched it curiously, hoping she was going to touch me in some way. Her small warm hand then curled in to mine, fitting perfectly. I cant believe it, she's holding my hand! She's not grossed out by my ice cold, unnatural skin. I turned my head towards her and a goofy grin spread across my face. Her radiating smile left me breathless. I have never felt happier than in that moment. I could tell she was shy and it took a lot for her to make the first move, placing her hand in mine. It felt so natural and right to hold Bella's hand, like it was made to fit mine. I tried to wipe off my embarrassingly sappy expression but I couldn't.

The movie finally ended, which I was happy about as I didn't pay any attention to it and had no idea what was going on, but I was also saddened that the night would soon be over. I hated being away from Bella, it didn't feel right, like I should be with her always. I didn't want to scare her with my over the top feelings for her. This was our first date, we shared one mind blowing kiss, she would think I was crazy if I showed the extent of my feelings for her. I just couldn't help it, when a vampire mates, they mate for life and Bella was my mate. I knew it, from the moment I looked at her. I didn't really believe in love at first sight before but thinking back, Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice and even Rosalie and Emmett, it had all been love at first sight. Why couldn't it be that way for us? Did she feel the same way? We rose from our seats her small hand leaving mine, I immediately missed the warmth. We left the cinema walking along with the crowds. When we got outside she turned to me and gave me a shy smile. I took her hand in mine, immediate relief, it was like I needed her presence near me to exist. My whole world now evolved around this wonderful human girl, Bella, my Bella.

"So what did you think of the movie?" She asked. I took a sharp breath.

"It was... good," she let out a small giggle.

"Too girly?" I laughed in response, I didn't want to tell her I had been watching her the entire time, bit creepy.

"Yeah bit girly... so how are you finding forks?" I enquired. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Rainy..." I chuckled. "But its OK I guess, I mean it holds some appeal, I suppose" she glanced over at me seductively. I don't think it was suppose to be seductive, it just came naturally to her. I couldn't help myself, my thoughts drifted and they were far from refined. "How long have you lived in forks?"

"Two years" I answered.

"Why do you go to high school? I mean you don't exactly look like students" she snickered.

"We do it so we can remain in a place longer, the younger we start out, the longer we can be there without people noticing we aren't getting any older. I mean, it's boring as hell. I could teach the teachers more than they could teach me but still, it's what we must do to have a sense of normality in our lives. Carlisle loves to practice medicine and help others so we pretend to be his and Esme's adopted children because obviously they don't look old enough to have kids themselves and they are our parents really, that's how we all think of them, we all call them mum and dad sometimes. Esme was born to be a mother so it comes naturally to her and Carlisle well, he has an astonishing amount of compassion, I suppose in a way, that's his gift. He created us all, apart from Alice and Jasper, its his venom that runs in our veins. That's a strong connection in its own you know?" She nodded at me, latching on to every word that I spoke. We reached that car and I held the door for her again as she climbed in, whispering a thank you. I made my way to the drivers side and started the ignition. I slammed it into reverse and shot out of the car park heading towards forks.

"What are you listening to?" She asked more herself than me. She turned on my radio and the delicate sounds of Claire de Lune filled the car. I looked over at her seemingly embarrassed for my ancient taste in music. "Debussy?" She smiled to herself.

"You know Claire de lune?" I asked shocked at this revelation.

"Yes, my mother loves classical music and always played it around the house, its one of my favourites." I couldn't believe it she liked classical music! She was no ordinary 17 year old, I knew that but I was still taken back by this new information.

"What else do you like?" I asked she thought hard for a moment, I tried with great effort to penetrate that closed mind of hers but nothing, so I waited patiently for her answer.

"I like most things really, I mean I like anything from Mozart to Britney Spears. I like some r'n'b and hip hop, a lot of rock or alternative. But I do like the oldies as well." I laughed.

"Define oldies, i'm sure our oldies collection is quite different." We both laughed at this.

"Well I like Abba and Queen, ooh and i'm a huge Sweet fan, they were awesome but then I also love Johnny Cash, Chuck Berry..."

"You like 50's music?" I asked astonished. Her father wasn't even around in the 50's.

"Err yeah..." she blushed.

"I love Chuck Berry" I offered. I dug around in my CD collection and pulled out his album. She gasped and held an incredulous expression as I put it in and pressed play. The sounds of Johnny B Goode started blaring through the car. She giggled and started singing along. Could this woman be any more perfect? I don't think so no. She smirked over at me and then turned it down.

"So what do you like? Besides Chuck Berry and Claire de Lune?"

"I mostly listen to the classics, Beethoven, Chopin Tchaikovsky, but I like some more modern things like Kings of Leon. I like country but Jasper plays it repeatedly, so half the time I don't need to, it's always on in the house."

"What's your favourite film?" I thought hard about this question because I had seen so many.

"It's a wonderful life" I stated sure of my answer.

"Really? I love that film, I watch it every Christmas."

"Me too, although I watch it all through the year, it always gives me hope, no matter what is going on in my life. It restores my faith that everything happens for a reason, like me being changed. I always cursed it but now, I see it was my path."

"Why do you say that?" I looked at her trying to convey the love I felt for her through my eyes. I watched at she bit her lip at my silence.

"Because if I wasn't changed Bella, I would have never met you." I decided honesty was the best policy here. She blushed a crimson red and looked down playing with her dress again, a habit she had when she was nervous.

"You know I feel the same way right?" I took a quick intake of breath at her confession. I watched her face for any signs that she was lying, there were none. I moved my hand from the gear stick to her hand and rested them in her lap. I felt like a weight had been lifted after both of our confessions, I just needed to know whether her feelings were as strong as mine. I pulled up at her house, thankful that Chief Swan still wasn't home, I would hate to deal with explaining why bullets bounced off my skin when he shot at me for dating his only daughter. I turned off the ignition, the silence was deadly. She turned her body towards me I could feel her eyes penetrating the side of my face. I turned my head towards her and realised how close she was.

"I had a good time tonight Edward" she mumbled. She was embarrassed in case I didn't feel the same, silly girl, of course I did, I was trying my hardest not to scream I love you at her, cling to her and never let go.

"Me too Bella, can I walk you to your door?" I wasn't sure if she wanted to say goodbye now or not but I thought I would give her the option.

"Of course Edward" she seemed pleased with my question, which I took as a good sign. I got out of the car, realising I couldn't hear anyone's coherent thoughts, most were asleep or engrossed in other activities, I moved at vampire speed to her side of the car and opened it before she could. I chuckled at her shocked expression, like she was trying to figure out how I came to be at the passenger door so fast. She just shook her head with a smile and took my hand. "Very human, Edward" I chuckled once more. We walked towards her front door and stood on her porch. She seemed to be struggling with some internal battle, her eyes were lost as she was in deep concentration about something. Then her head shot up and her chin jotted out. I knew that look, that means she was going to try to be brave, although she's a lot braver than she gives herself credit for. She just went on a date with a vampire.

"Edward.. err... listen.. I err I really like you.. a lot and um.. I mean if you wanted to, we could you know... do this again... sometime?" I grinned at her tripping over her words while she asked me out for a second date. I was ecstatic and i'm sure that showed on my face.

"Bella" I whispered my hand finding her chin as I pulled her face towards mine. "I would love to, I can't wait to see you again, leaving you now is bad enough." I suppressed a sigh as I searched her deep brown eyes for the answer to how she felt. Tears started to fill her eyes and I was horrified that I made her cry. Had I said something wrong? A huge smile filled her face as she reached on tip toes and pressed her lips against mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. The electricity was instantly back as I fought to control my lustful desires towards Bella. My hands found they're way to the sides of her face and then slid in to her hair. I crushed my lips against hers being careful not to hurt her. Her tongue traced my lip and instinctively I opened my mouth for her to gain entrance. Her warm, wet tongue moved against mine in perfect unison. It was like she was made specifically for me, like this was how it was suppose to happen. That my reason for existing was to make this amazing woman happy for the rest of her days. I pulled back so she could breath and rested our foreheads together. Our breathing was laboured and harsh but she reached her lips to mine once more. This kiss was short but sweet and very intimate.

"Have you got your phone on you?" She asked blushing once more.

"Yeah course" I said pulling it out of my pocket, confused to why she would ask that. She took my phone and her fingers were flying across the keypad. She handed it back to me and I looked down at the screen. She had typed her number in, I tilted my head in her direction and beamed at her.

"Goodnight Edward" she said in a sensual voice. She opened her front door and walked in.

"Bye Bella" I muttered frozen to the spot. She turned and looked up at me through her lashes, the picture of innocence but with a hint of the temptress I had a feeling Bella could be. I slowly turned and made my way to the Vanquish, looking over my shoulder at her to find her still staring after me with a look of pure lust on her face. I couldn't help but feel a little smug, I did that to her, I made her feel that way. I jumped in my car and sped down the street, watching her close the front door, as I disappeared down the street. I was bouncing with excitement, knowing Bella wanted to spend more time with me. I pulled in to the drive, knowing I would be bombarded with a jubilant Alice. I could hear her inside trying to resist the temptation to come bounding out the house to meet me and force questions upon me. She realised she had to act like nothing had happened, which was harder than it should be for a third person. I made my way out of the car and up the porch steps, to face the too eager little pixie. Something tells me i'm not going to like this.

* * *

_**Why was Bella so upset about her day? The next chapter will be from Bella's POV about her day in La Push. I have written a one shot called **'brothers advice,'** its from Edwards POV and its his bachelor party with Emmett and Jasper. Please read and review as well, your reviews mean a lot to me :) thanx!**_


	6. Chapter 6: difference in opinions

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 6: BPOV

I woke Saturday morning with the sun shining, I couldn't believe it, sunny in forks. Wow. I climbed out of bed full of energy, not wanting to waste a moment of the sun. I had a shower and got dressed before scoffing down a pop tart. I sat in my kitchen deliberating what to do with my day. I had my date at seven with Edward, I gulped. I was so nervous, my stomach was churning. I couldn't get his god like face out of my head or that amazing first kiss I had with him yesterday. It seemed a long time ago now, I had already chosen what to wear and was all prepared... physically. Knowing my luck, I will probably fall over or say something stupid and he will think i'm an idiot. Oh god, why do I feel like my whole life is riding upon this one evening? That's it, I knew I needed a distraction I grabbed my coat, because I would probably be tempting fate if I didn't, then strode out the house. Not really knowing where I was going, I jumped in my truck and started the noisy engine. I pulled out of my drive and drove down my road. I could see Angela Webber, she seemed a nice girl but I was worried it as a bit early in the friendship to just show up at her house, without seeming crazy. Anyway she was probably spending the day with her boyfriend Ben Cheney. There was Jessica but as lovely as she seemed, I just didn't have the energy for her and her excessive talking. I didn't want to sit with her while she went in depth about how 'hot' Mike Newton was. Ugh!

I was running out of options as I got to the end of my street. Jake I thought with a smile. I loved Jake, he was my best friend, even when I lived in phoenix. His dad and Charlie went fishing all the time so we were forced together as children. I ended up really liking Jacobs company and whenever I was here, I spent most of my time with him. It's only a fifteen minute drive to get to the reservation and I was hoping Jake wasn't out running patrols. You see I found out on my last visit here at Christmas that Jake was going through some.. changes. He had previously told me the histories of his tribe, so I already knew what he was, I just didn't think it was true. He made me guess because he couldn't tell me himself. He was part of a pack, a pack of werewolves that hunted… vampires.

That's how I learnt about the Cullen's, about Edward. The first time I laid eyes on him, I knew he was something far from human, I just didn't know what. After many restless nights deep in thought, it came to me. Why I recognised his last name, why something about him was familiar. I had heard Jacob talking about them last winter, I shuddered at the memory. Yet even though I knew what he was, it didn't scare me. It didn't even cross my mind to run and never looks back, to avoid him and fear for my life. Even after I knew what he was, I felt safer with him than I did with anyone, well except Jacob. Jake always made me feel safe but I knew I had to tell him of my date my Edward Cullen. He would find out sooner or later and he would hate me more if I didn't tell him. I took a deep breath and suddenly I was no longer in a rush to get to La Push. The Cullen's and the werewolves had a treaty, they would co-exist if the werewolves didn't hurt any of the Cullen's and in return the Cullen's would keep to their animal diet and not create any new vampires. They had drawn up a line, which the Cullen's could not cross and visa versa. Yet I worried how this new knowledge of me and Edward would effect the treaty. He wasn't hurting me or wanting to change me in to a vampire so technically no treaty had been broken. I pulled up at Jakes little red house and hopped out. Jake, hearing my ridiculously noisy truck, immediately came running from his home made garage.

"Bella!" He shouted before pulling me in to a bone crushing hug.

"Jake... cant breath!" I squeaked. He just laughed and put me down.

"What are you doing here?" He seemed so excited to see me and a part of me felt bad. He had made his feelings known last summer when he told me his feelings had developed beyond friendship.

"It was a nice day and I didn't want to spend it stuck indoors doing homework" I smirked. "So I thought, who is going to be free that I can spend the day with, someone who hasn't got a life... and here I am!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air, giggling.

"Oh I see, I get it" he said with an evil grin, he then waggled his eyebrows at me. I took a step back cautiously

"Jake? What are you up to?" With that he came charging towards me and slung me over his shoulder. "Jake" I giggled breathlessly, "Jake stop!" He was laughing just as hard as me and yet he could run at full speed at the same time. I felt a hand slap my arse and a loud laugh rumbled from his chest. He finally put me down realising we were now at First Beach, standing next to our tree. It was a tree that had fallen many years ago and had now been made white by the salt in the ocean washing over it. When we were younger we carved our names in to the trunk. I looked over and there was BW AND JB 4EVER I smiled sadly, thinking back to when times were so easy. When there was no vampires or werewolves, when the hardest decision we had to make was to play hide and seek or play on our bikes. When we were just Bella and Jacob.

"Bells? You OK?" I smiled at him and sat down on the tree.

"Of course." He sat down and put his arm around me, instinctively I laid my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence for a while, just staring out at the ocean. That's what I loved about Jake, it was never awkward, we didn't have to fill every silence with pointless chatter. We were so comfortable just sitting together, just being.

"So how are things Bells?" He asked.

"Yeah good, I mean its weird being here on a permanent basis, but I get to see you more often" I grinned.

"Yeah that's true, your very lucky" we both laughed and I hit him on the chest playfully. I turned towards him, I knew I had to get this off my chest.

"Jake listen, I won't be able too stay long today, i'm going out tonight..."

"oh yeah, where you off to that's more important than me?" He teased.

"I-I.. I have a um... a date." I couldn't look at him and see the hurt on his face. When I moved here I think he was hoping we would finally get together, he thought that we could have a stable relationship for once.

"Oh" I heard him whisper, "well who's the incredibly lucky guy?" He faked cheeriness, it broke my heart that I knew this was upsetting him. But I couldn't help it, now I had met Edward no one would ever compare. My whole life evolved round him since moving to forks.

"Well... err.. he's..." and then suddenly we realised we weren't alone on the beach.

"Oi oi!" We looked up to watch the rest of the pack coming towards us. I giggled at Embry who had been the one who shouted.

"Hey guys" Jake sighed, clearly annoyed at the interruption but he didn't take his arm away from my shoulders. They all greeted us and sat down. Quill was on my right sitting next to Embry, Paul Jared and Sam all sat opposite forming a little circle. Then sam turned to Jake.

"Jake we need you to run patrols tonight, we picked up the scent of a vampire three miles north along the treaty line, we think it's one of the Cullen's but we have never met them so we aren't sure of the scent." I looked at Jake and he just nodded a look of disgust on his face. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter, knowing soon I would have to tell him and he would hate me forever.

"That's fine because someone is ditching me tonight anyway" he joked while smirking at me out the corner of his eye.

"She's got better things to do then babysit your furry arse" Quill laughed. My blush turned crimson and I was seriously nervous where this conversation was headed.

"Or do you need little red riding hood to tuck the big bad wolf in to his bed" Paul mocked. Jake let out a booming laugh

"I'll have to remember that one!" I sent a glare in Jakes direction but this just increased all the guys laughter including Jake. Sam looked at me with a knowing smirk and I hated it. I couldn't say anything though because I didn't want to reveal who my mystery date was in front of the pack. The pack who hunt vampires like my... what was Edward? He wasn't my boyfriend yet was he? Well after tonight hopefully he would be. It was then I realised everyone was staring at me, I came back to reality and looked around at the guys faces.

"What?" I mumbled

"I asked you a question" Jake snickered.

"Oh sorry, I err.. was dazed out then" I giggled. "What did you ask?" He just shook his head at me.

"What are you up to tonight again Bella?" He smirked. My smile immediately dropped and the blood rushed from my face.

"I-I-I err.. I am just going cinema." Everyone exchanged glances then looked at Jacob. Jared raised an eyebrow at me, clearly knowing I was hiding something. I tried to look anywhere but they're prying eyes, I failed miserably.

"Who are you going cinema with Bells?" Embry wagged his eyebrows at me and I tried to hide a smirk that was creeping on my face but I couldn't. "Oh yeah its a guy!" Embry shouted with a laugh.

"Now we are all intrigued" Sam leant in. I flashed him a look letting him know I thought he was a traitor. If anyone I thought it would be him that would defend me. I knew Jake wouldn't because he was just as curious of my answer as the rest of them.

"Its just err.. a guy from school." I tried to find ways around saying the name, I knew this was going to end badly.

"Do we know him?" Paul asked. I couldn't lie because when they did find out, which they will, they would know I kept it from them. I took a deep breath and looked up at their eager faces.

"It's Edward Cullen" I stated waiting for the onslaught. They all just sat there, frozen, not knowing what to say. Embry, Quill and Jared all had their mouths hanging open like fish. I heard Jacob sharp intake of breath but I couldn't face him, I didn't want to see what the look on his face was. Then Sam cleared his throat and everyone snapped out of it.

"Bella? Seriously Edward Cullen? You know what he is don't you?" Sam asked, I let out a big sigh.

"Yes I know what he is, but he would never hurt me. You know he only survives on the blood of animals, he would never hurt anyone and if you got to know him, i'm sure you would see what a great person he is."

"Person?" Jake spat "he is NOT a person Bella! He is a dead piece of rock!" His anger surprised me, I knew he would be upset but Jacobs never shouted at me ever!

"Yes he is a person Jake just like you or me! He has feelings, he has a personality, all of which I really like so i'm going on a date with him. If you hold your prejudices for two minutes then you would see the Cullen's aren't like other vampires, they're good people Jake! Its not like any of them chose this life! They didn't go out and seek vampires to change them. He is just doing the best with what he was dealt, it's not like any of you chose to be werewolves and i'm sure if you had the choice you would have preferred a different life, so would he!" The expression on Jakes face was feral, like he would explode any minute. I saw Sam stand up and I looked to him

"We better run patrol, come on guys." They all stood up and sent a nod our way before departing, running in to the woods to shift no doubt.

"Jake say something!"

"What do you want me to say Bella? You want me to say i'm OK with this? You want me to say 'go have fun Bella'!" Its not going to happen, I can't believe you even considered this! He will kill you Bella he's probably just trying to sweeten you up first, all part of his fucked up games! Does he even know you know what he is? If he did he would suck you dry before you could utter a word to anyone! I wont allow it!" He screamed.

"Excuse me? You wont allow it? How dare you!" I screeched, "this is so none of your business its unbelievable, I decided to tell you because you were my friend and that's what friends do, they confide in each other. I knew you would be upset but this!" I said while waving my hand up and down in his direction, this is ridiculous. He knows I know about him and his family and I'm sure if he knew about you he wouldn't want me hanging around with a bunch of werewolves but your my friend so he would respect that, can't you give me the same respect?" He came storming closer, towering above me with a murderous expression.

"NO!" He spat with so much venom in his voice it physically stung. I wanted to punch him in the face but I knew that would only end with a broken hand, like last time. I had to wear a brace for ages.

"You know what Jake, when you grow the hell up, then I will continue this conversation. We both know the Cullen's aren't a danger, it's just your damn prejudices that are stopping you accept that." With a huff I stormed down the beach back to Jacobs house so I could get my truck but I didn't get very far. I felt an arm wrap around my waist restraining me.

"I am NOT letting you go see him! I refuse to sit by while you run head first towards death! I wont lose you Bella!" The tears were brimming and I tried desperately to hold them in but I soon lost my internal fight as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I turned to look up at Jake who had a look of desperation on his face. "Please Bella, don't go out with him!" I detected a little hurt straining in his voice that he had tried to cover.

"This is only about him being a vampire right?" I asked.

"Of course Bella" he said furrowing his eyebrows.

"This has nothing to do with the fact that i'm going on a date?" He automatically looked away, anger flushing his face before replacing it with a cold, emotionless expression. I hated when he looked like that, he didn't look like my Jake, he looked like Sam, the alpha in the pack. I hated he was trying to hide his emotions from me, that he could become so detached.

"I couldn't give a fuck who you date!" He said with venomously. I flinched back involuntarily, his words causing me physical pain. The tears completely took over and I ripped his arm away from me before running as fast as I could down the beach, not stopping until I reached my truck. I threw the cab door open and lunged inside before slamming the door behind me. I tried to start the engine but my hands were shaking so badly I couldn't even get the key in the ignition. I took a deep breath and tried again, this time being successful. I slammed my foot on the accelerator and swung the truck round facing the direction of forks, dust spinning from my wheels. I was crying hysterically and I knew I shouldn't drive like this, I could barely see the road. I pulled over and sat there thinking about everything that just happened, trying to calm myself down. I took a couple of deep breaths and restarted the engine, before pulling away towards home.

Why would Jake say something like that? It wasn't so much what he said, it was the vindictiveness behind it that hurt. I wasn't sure if it was because I was dating or because I was dating a vampire that he had a problem with. I know Jake has always liked me but I have never thought of him in that way. He is my best friend, a brother, never a boyfriend. To others that didn't know us, yes it looked like we were a couple because we held hands and cuddled, spent every minute we could with each other but that's just how we were. Maybe I should stop being like that with Jake, am I giving him the wrong impression? He should have known sooner of later I would start dating, it couldn't have been a surprise to him. Unless he just thought that when that time came, I would pick him. I pulled on to my drive and rested my head on the steering wheel, with a deep breath, I hulled myself out of the cab and dragged myself in to the house. I opened the door with the key above the eve and replaced it before calling out to Charlie.

"Hey Bells, where you been?" he asked as I headed into the living room where I found Charlie.

"Went down to La Push to see Jake."

"Oh how is he?"

"Usual," He was watching sports on the TV, so I wouldn't have to worry about a long conversation. "Do you want dinner before work?" I asked.

"Err yeah sure Bells." I headed to the kitchen and wrapped potatoes in foil then put them in the oven to bake. I marinaded a steak and placed it in the fridge.

"Dinner is on cooking, i'm going to do homework" I shouted.

"Sure thing Bells" he replied as I made my way up to my room. It was only just gone three in the afternoon so I had ages to get ready. But as every second ticked by I was more and more nervous. I decided to throw on my sweats as I completed my English essay and run down to put the steak in to broil. I ran back and finished my calculus and biology homework. At least I wouldn't have to worry about homework for the rest of the weekend. I made my way back down stairs and set the table, waiting for the steak to finish off. I made a salad and then dished the rest of dinner up. Dinner was always a quiet event with Charlie, we were both people of few words. He mostly asked how my day was and if I had any plans for this evening, being a Saturday night and all. Of course, Charlie would have a heart attack if I told him I had a date, so I told him I needed to finish up with my essay even though it was already done. I just couldn't bring myself to have _that_ conversation yet.

"Thanks Bells, that was delicious, well I better get to the station" he said as I glanced at the clock, it was gone five. I nodded and said goodbye before running up stairs and jumping in the shower. I used my favourite strawberry shampoo and quickly finished getting ready. I never wore make up so I didn't have to worry about that and my hair I left natural, curling down my back. My heart was racing knowing it was only 10 minutes till he arrived. I tried to keep myself busy by tidying up for a bit until I heard the door bell. I froze on the spot and took a big gulp. straightening out my dress. I made my way to the door and pulled it open. There stood the most beautiful Adonis I ever laid eyes on with a big bunch of white lilies. I took quick intake of breath as he's sensual voice flooded my ears.

"Hey" he said with my favourite crooked smile.

"Hi" I returned, blushing crimson. No backing out now Bella...

* * *

_**Hope you liked it, I'm not very good at writing from Bella's perspective, that's why I have been writing from Edwards. Thank you for all your reviews, it means so much that people want to read my writing. I never thought of sharing my writing before. I will update as soon as I can, hopefully within a week like always. A special thanks to Conan in love and b4bystar who always review :)thank you again!**_


	7. Chapter 7: voyeuristic tendencies

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 7

_'O__h my god Edward!' _She thought excitedly before gabbing my hand and pulling me in to the surrounding forest. She let go of my hand and we started to run. I was on such a high, my legs kept pushing me further and further forward, really enjoying the speed. I was completely lost in my own thoughts of Bella and feeling this free, I completely forgot about Alice.

"Edward!" She hissed.

"Oops, sorry" I muttered slowing down to a lighter pace. Along with my mind reading abilities, i'm also the fastest in the family. No one can keep up with me when I really get going, I slowed to a stop, only now realising how far we had run. She approached me at human pace giggling at my goofy expression. My smile was so broad it felt like it should be hurting my face, I must of looked like such a loser.

"Did you see Alice? She kissed me! She knows what I am and she's not disgusted, she actually wants to see me again, she gave me her number!" I rushed. I must have looked like such a girl, I was practically jumping up and down but I restrained myself from squealing and clapping my hands together. She let out a tinkling laugh at my reaction and shook her head at me.

"I'm so happy for you Edward, no one deserves this as much as you do" she gushed, giving me a tight squeeze. How could someone so small be so strong. I picked her up twirling her around laughing like the idiot I am.

"So when should I call her?" I asked her animatedly already planning my phone call the second she wakes up.

"No don't call her straight away! Don't you know anything Edward? Do you want to seem desperate and clingy?" I gave her a perplexed look.

"You think that would make me look desperate? But what if she thinks i'm not going to call? I have to call her before Monday because i'm going to see her at school. If I see her before I call her she's going to think i'm not interested" I whined.

"Edward trust me OK? Call her tomorrow evening... keep it light OK? No 'by the way i'm completely in love with you' shit alright? As much as she feels the same, it may scare her a little." I nodded agreeably, the last thing I wanted to do was scare her away. I don't think I could live without her any more.

"So I call her tomorrow night, we will just talk about her day and stuff, should I ask to see her again?" Where could I take her? I wish I could take her for a candlelight dinner but when I don't eat, I think that will make her uncomfortable. I have to think of something romantic to sweep her off her feet, my head was running at light year speed with different ideas.

"Keep it simple Edward, it's not about the amount you spend on her, it's the romantic gesture." I totally agreed with this, I could tell Bella wasn't the kind who liked attention so anything too grand would embarrass her. "That's perfect Edward, she would love it!" She squealed in such a high pitch voice, it physically hurt my ears. "Oh my god, I can help you and everything! I swear it will look perfect! I will set it up when you go and pick her up" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I don't even know she will say yes yet" I mumbled suddenly feeling very dejected. What if she did say no? That would be her choice and I wouldn't push her on it. Alice just rolled her eyes at me and pointed at herself with a amused grin.

"Psychic! Duh!" I let out a booming laugh at this

"What if she changes her mind though Alice? You wont see that until she makes that decision" I said in a humorous tone but underneath I was shit scared. I was so new to this, I had so many emotions running through me I didn't know I could have, I had no idea what I was doing. It was at this point I truly felt like the naïve seventeen year old I was.

"Everything's going to be great Edward you'll see. Trust me!" And I knew that if I could trust anyone it was Alice. "You know they're all suspicious about what you have been up to recently. They're worried about you, especially Esme. She thinks you have become depressed and that's why your not spending time with them any more and it's not just them your avoiding, its the house. Every time they ask I lie and just quote the bullshit you told them. I hate lying to Jasper. He knows I am not telling the truth that's what hurts the most, he knows i'm not being honest with them and he keeps his mouth shut."

"He knows if you wanted to tell him you would have, that's why Alice!"

"Exactly! He expects me to be keeping a secret for a reason. There is no reason Edward, it will all work out eventually and they have to find out sometime!" She winged.

"No Alice! I will tell them, when me and Bella are BOTH ready. We have been on one date your getting ahead of yourself!" I said losing my temper a bit. I hated being angry at Alice but she was making me feel guilty for something I wasn't comfortable with sharing. I wouldn't have even told Alice if she couldn't have seen my future, irritating little pixie. I just wasn't ready. I hated lying to them too but I just wasn't ready to share Bella yet. I knew I loved her with my entire being but I needed proof that she felt the same way before I told my family the news. I didn't want them to all laugh at poor lonely Edward who fell in love with an unattainable human. We rushed back home, hoping to avoid everyone, but we weren't that lucky.

"Where have you to been?" I swung my head in Emmett's direction and scowled at his lack of maturity, he could be such a child. "I expect you home by eight o'clock, in bed by nine! I don't care if it's not a school night!" He said in a mocking tone. It was like taking a punishment off of a five year old.

"Shut up Emmett" I said exasperated and shot upstairs in to my room, closing the door before anyone could follow me. Of course this was another thing that I was wrong about. Emmett burst in to my room without knocking and threw himself on my black leather couch. I glared at him and he just let out a deafening roar of laughter.

"So Eddie!"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped I hated being called Eddie.

"OK" he grinned. "So dude seriously where you been bro? Your been disappearing a lot recently with the lamest excuses. Going for a drive? Hunting? There is only so much you can hunt bro." I sighed looking at him with a look of exhaustion. I hated lying to him but this was the only way I could get out of this.

"I just needed some alone time recently Emmett. I thought you would be glad to get rid of me so all you couples could triple date without the sad single guy getting in the way." I grimaced at this blatant lie, single no more I screamed internally. Was I single? Me and Bella hadn't exactly talked about labels yet but in my books she was my girlfriend I thought giddily. I hope she thought of me the same way. Maybe I could ask her where we stood? No Alice told me to keep it light when I call her. God I cant wait to hear her voice again, I miss it already. I feel like half of me is missing.

"Dude, i'm sorry man I forget how you must feel sometimes but your going to find her I just know you are. I mean have you ever thought you might be.. well too picky?" He laughed nervously. I chuckled darkly

"No" I glared at him "Emmett when I find her I'll know. I just haven't found her yet." Or I have and i'm just not telling you. "And Em don't feel bad I am happy you all have each other even if you are stuck with Rosalie for all eternity" I howled. A growl rumbled up the stairs followed by Rosalie's angry thoughts. _'Jackass, no wonder your alone'_ she thought venomously I just chuckled at how low this girl would go to make herself feel better. I even caught Emmett smirking he cleared his throat unnecessarily before continuing.

"Bro listen, if you ever want to just hang out or whatever, i'm game alright? If your that lonely I know a great bar I can take you to..." he started before I cut in quickly "No Emmett, I will not go to a strip bar with you!" Jasper suddenly appeared in my doorway sniggering.

"I'm totally game for that, it would be hilarious to see prudish Edwards face!" I growled at him in return.

"I am not a prude!" I retorted angrily "just because I don't want to hear about you and my sister, doesn't make me a prude!"

"OK but your a hundred and nine year old virgin who's never even looked at a girl."

"What? Because I have never made love to anyone i'm a prude? I just think it should be between man and wife that's all."

"Firstly you call it making love which is a bit gay" Emmett guffawed

"I am not gay!" I was getting really angry now. They were both laughing hysterically.

"Dude I can see the way you look at me, you want a bit of this" my disgusted expression had them both chortling.

"Emmett's right you know Edward, how do you know you want fall in love with someone if you never give them a chance. I mean I know Tanya's not perfect but she likes you and..."

"I am not going to have a relationship with Tanya! She's a lovely girl but not in that way, she's a succubus! She's..."

"Edward maybe.. I mean... maybe that's what you need. There is nothing wrong with sex Edward, its not dirty..."

"I am not have meaningless sex with anyone! I can't believe I am standing here having this conversation with you two! Get out my room now!" I turned to my CD player and put a Chopin piece on, loudly. They finally got the hint and left. Jasper turned to me one last time.

"Just think about it, Edward" he said closing the door behind him. I laid down on my couch and threw my head back, shutting my eyes. I can't believe they think i'm a prude, because I don't objectify women, I don't use them for my sexual needs. I ran my hands threw my hair, letting out a gush of air. I cant believe Jasper suggested I have a one night stand with Tanya, what was he thinking! I could never be with anyone but Bella. I never imagined being with anyone until her. I imagined what it would be like to take her in my arms and lick her neck, kiss her chest, touch... her. I gulped and realised I was hard again. Recently I have been walking around with a permanent erection, she brought out the teenage boy in me. I loved thinking about making love to Bella, it was my favourite day dream now. I pictured all the ways I could make it special for her, her beautiful face filled with pleasure, our limbs entwined and our bodies rubbing softly against each other. But as much as I imagined it, I could never get it right. I didn't no what her face would look like as she reached climax because I have never seen it, I can't imagine how it would feel; because I have never experienced it, I gulped. Was she more experienced than me? I hoped not, I wanted to be the only man that ever touches her, that ever feels the pleasure of her body. As much as I believed sex before marriage was wrong I couldn't help but want to experience that with Bella.

That is one thing I have realised. I may have been born in 1918 but Bella was born in 1993. Her views on sex will differ from mine, she will expect sex in a relationship, could I give that to her? I mean I can kiss her without hurting her so I know my blood-lust will be under control, its my strength i'm worried about, no she would be fine. Jasper was right about one thing though, which I am now only just realising, sex isn't dirty it is natural between a man and a woman that love each other. If Bella wanted to progress the relationship and become intimate I would be ready for that. Well as ready as I could be, I mean how do you 'prepare' for something like that? Of course I had been hearing peoples thoughts for ninety years so I have the gist of what to do, but the practical is always a lot harder than the theory. I just keep thinking of all the embarrassing things I could do like not pleasing her. I would be so ashamed if I couldn't bring Bella pleasure. There is also the fact that no one has ever seen me naked, what if she thinks i'm ugly or what if _'it'_doesn't... measure up? What if I _'blow it'_ too soon? What if i'm so nervous I can't... it won't... Oh god I cant even think of these things now, I was freaking out. Is it possible for vampires to have panic attacks? I seriously needed to calm down so I made my way downstairs and sat at my piano. I started playing and I instantly felt better, more relaxed, my worries were fading for now. I would just have to deal with them if those difficulties arise. My fingers weaved over the ivory keys and a new song started to develop so I stuck with it. It was sweet, gentle and happy. I heard Esme approach behind me and sit on the bottom of the stairs.

'_Oh he's playing again, he hasn't played in a while. What a wonderful piece its so cheerful, although it sounds quite romantic in a way' _she thought perplexed. I quickly changed the piece of music I was playing to avoid suspicion. She would be asking soon what inspired me to write with such love entwined into the notes. I started playing a song I wrote for Esme when she joined me and Carlisle, she loved this piece and she enjoyed watching me play. I glanced at the clock which said it was now 12:34 am. I sighed, Bella would be sound asleep in her bed, I hoped she was having a nice dream. I wonder if she ever dreamt of me. Only sixteen and half hours until I could call Bella, Alice said wait until evening and well soon as five o'clock hit, I considered that the evening. I hit the last note in the song and rested my fingers on the keys, the last note still sounding in the air. When it was quiet I turned to find Esme making her way upstairs. I knew I was making her sad by not being here, but if she knew the reason I didn't know how she would feel, she would be worried about mine and Bella's relationship because even though she would support me 100%, in the back of her mind, she would worry I would hurt Bella. I knew Esme would love Bella, she would immediately think of her as one of her own. Esme was an amazing woman, she treated us all as though we were her children and when we needed a mother she was always there. When she was human, she lost a child so she jumped off a cliff. I can't even begin to understand how she must of felt, she was born to be a mother and with us around it's like she was given a second chance.

I rested my head in my hands and concentrated on breathing. It was difficult to when Bella wasn't safe in my arms. I wondered how Bella was... would it be weird if I went to see her? I wouldn't talk to her or anything I just needed to see her face. I quickly made my way out of the house and run full speed for her house, I was so excited to see her. It was like the pain of being apart from her inched away with every step I took. I scaled her house quickly looking through the front window, I was worried it was going to be Chief Swan's room and I would get caught, he would think I was a pervert. No I wasn't a peeping tom or a sexual deviant, I simply just wanted to watch her sleep. Luckily for me it was her room, I couldn't believe it, my breathing stopped as I looked at her through the window. She was tossing and the sheets were wrapped around her legs. I slowly opened the window with some force, obviously hadn't been opened in a while. I made a note to bring oil for next time, next time? God I do sound like a pervert. I slid in through the window and stood in her small room without really knowing how I got there. My body was moving and my mind hand no control. I glanced over the sleeping beauty before me and drunk in the amazing sight of Bella wearing only a deep blue pair of lace panties and a white strap top. Oh and did I forget to mention no bra? Fuck I was in trouble, I shouldn't be here. I was worse than a peeping tom, so much worse. I could see the swell of her breasts and the darkened area of her nipples. I had to fight every instinct I had not to go over to her and take them in to my mouth. There was a tantalizing scent that filled the room, it was distinctly Bella, but not one I have had the pleasure of smelling before now. I could taste it on my tongue and it filled me with more lust than I could imagine. I took a deep breath drinking the scent in, I couldn't get enough of it. She started at toss again and I knew I should have left before I was even in the room.

I turned towards the window for my departure when I heard the sexiest sound that has ever graced my ears. Bella moaned. Not a grumble type of moan but a deep rumbling moan that made me instantly hard. I gasped as I realised my situation. The moans, the smell! Bella was dreaming and getting very aroused. My breathing picked up involuntarily and I didn't realise I was rubbing myself through the tight confines of my jeans. Shit what was I doing! I was touching myself in front of Bella in her room! If she would wake up, she would be scared to death and probably get a restraining order against my arse. I looked at her one last time as she squirmed in bed, rubbing her milky white thighs together, trying to gain friction. God I would give it to her gladly, I thought as my mouth watered at the sight.

"Edward" my head snapped up to her face for the first time since I entered the room, her eyebrows were furrowed as a light sheen of sweat covered her skin. She had her eyes closed and I could tell she was asleep by her heart beat. But she said my name? She said Edward, she must know I am here mustn't she? I was confused as to what just happened when a beautiful voice echoed through the room once more. "Edward" she panted. Fuck! She was having a sex dream, getting very aroused and I was the fucking star of the show? She was thinking about me? I nearly screamed I was that elated. She thought about me just as I thought about her. Only thirteen hours and forty-three minutes until I could call her I mused looking down at my watch once more. I had a feeling my eyes wouldn't stray from a clock for those nearly thirteen hours and forty-three minutes.

I jumped out of her window and hit the ground with a muted thud before I could get caught. I have had more luck this past week than most had in a lifetime, I didn't want to push it. I sprinted back to my house and I could hear Alice's thoughts before I entered the door.

'_Pervert! Peeping tom! Degenerate! Deviant! Hey Edward didn't know you were a voyeur?'_ She thought with a knowing smirk.

"Couldn't worn me Alice?"

_'Well you needed to learn your lesson peeper...'_ I let out a whoosh of air.

"I am no... that!" I retorted. I couldn't say the word because then the family would hear and wonder who I have been perving on.

_'Of course not, Edward' _she winked. I growled menacingly at her as I stomped up the stairs. Her tinkling laugh followed me, taunting me. I slammed my bedroom door to get away from the mocking that Alice was dishing me in her head. Please let the next 13 hours pass quickly...

* * *

_**Sorry it has been so long since I last updated but I have been working on a one shot called 'A PERFECT WEEKEND'. It is a Bella/Jacob story and hopefully it will be up soon but its not quite right yet. I'm not very good at writing from Bella's point of view so I want to work on it a bit longer... please review this chapter, all your feedback helps me improve the story for you guys. THANKYOU ! XOXO**_


	8. Chapter 8: private picnic

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 8:

I stood with with my phone in my hand, waiting for the last few minutes to tick by. I glanced at the clock once more, something which I had been doing a lot of in the past 13 hours. 4:58pm. Should I just call her now? What if she didn't answer? Alice was pretty confident she would but what if she changed her mind? Oh fuck it, here goes nothing. I quickly scrolled through my phone book, finding her number easily. She had saved it under Bella x, I smiled at the thought of kissing her again. No time like the present I thought as I pressed the call button. I had never been so nervous in my life, if I were human I may have considered throwing up. After two rings, an out of breath Bella answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hi err.. it's Edward." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, I didn't want to sound like a blubbering idiot.

"Hey Edward, I'm so glad you called" she answered with a sigh, I couldn't help the smile that attached itself to my face.

"You didn't think I would?" I asked with shock and the nervousness creeped back in.

"Well, I wasn't sure" she muttered.

"Of course I would call Bella, I couldn't wait to here your voice again."

"Really? I had a great time with you last night" she replied.

"Me too Bella, I was wondering if maybe, sometime you would like to see me again?" I squeaked, well that was manly.

"Of course I would Edward, um, when are you err... free?" This is going well I thought, even though you could hear her anxiousness in her shaky voice.

"Well are you free tonight?" I asked while my hand was tugging at my hair vigorously, a nervous habit I picked up from my father when I was human.

"Yes, I am!" She quickly replied in a low shout. I couldn't help but chuckle and imagine how red her cheeks were right now. I loved watching Bella blush, it reminded me of how she was still alive and human. I could never damn her for eternity and take away her soul, it was just too good, she was too good.

"Well I was wondering if you would join me this evening, I want to show you something?" Why did it come out like a question?

"I would love to Edward... where shall I meet you?" I tittered in response.

"Bella, I will come pick you up... shall we say six thirty? Or if that's too early..." I started

"No, no, that's good I'll see you at six thirty, do I get to know where your taking me?" She asked curiously, I could hear the smirk in her tone.

"No" I chortled.

"Well then how will I know I'm dressed appropriately" she joked.

"Wear whatever you feel comfortable in Bella, you will be beautiful no matter your attire."

"You can tell your a hundred and nine just from the way you speak" she giggled "my attire" she quoted before bursting in to giggles again. I didn't know if I should be offended or not, I mean was she insulting the way I spoke? As if she could read my thoughts she abruptly stopped, probably realising I wasn't laughing. "Oh shit Edward, I didn't mean to offend you I swear I was only joking. I love that you talk like your from another time, it's part of who you are and the whole gentleman thing is really attractive I swear! Its very Mr Darcy!" She rambled, snickering. Now I couldn't suppress a chuckle

"It's fine Bella, I don't realise I do it sometimes but I'm frozen like I was in 1918. Mr Darcy hey?" I chortled.

"Come on everyone knows its all about Darcy!" We both laughed at her confession.

"So your an Austin fan?"

"Yes, I love her writing. I could get lost in her books."

"Which is your favourite?"

"Either Sense and Sensibility or Pride and Prejudice, I can never make up my mind."

"Do you like Austin?" She inquired.

"Yes I have read them all, personally my favourite is Persuasion."

"Ooh that is a good one!" She replied enthusiastically.

"What's your favourite book of all time?" I was so eager to learn more about her, I drunk in all every word that left her lips like a drug.

"I would say Wuthering Heights" she answered confidently. I had to scoff at this choice, I couldn't believe she liked such a depressing and hateful book.

"Wuthering Heights really?"

"Mock me if you will but how can you not love it?"

"The characters are ghastly people who ruin each others lives, I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Darcy. It isn't a love story it's a hate story."

"You have some serious issues with the classics" she sighed.

"Perhaps it's because I'm not impressed by antiquity."

"I think its something about the inevitability. Nothing can keep them apart, not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death in the end."

"I still think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality."

"I think that may be the point" she disagreed "they're love _is_ their only redeeming quality." I couldn't help but think it was her selfless character and her ability to see good in everyone that helped her see the good in two of the most horrible characters in literature.

"I should let you get ready, I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither, I'll see you in an hour."

"An hour on the dot" I chuckled, I knew this would be precisely correct, I couldn't wait an extra minute to spend with Bella.

"So where you taking me?" She asked me once more, I let out a booming laugh at her attempt to trick the answer out of me.

"Not a chance see you soon, goodbye love." She giggled at my reaction.

"Goodbye Edward" she answered before hanging up. This is a surprise I can't tell her where I'm taking her. I just hope she likes it. Alice said she will love the simple idea of it. I'm just praying that she is right. I know Bella is a woman of simple tastes and that's what I love about her. She's so genuine and isn't distracted by glamour and riches. She's a private person and that's why I think she will love this place. It's very private to me and I can't wait to share it with her. Soon as I ended the phone call another came through. I already knew who it was.

"Yes Alice?"

"I'm on my way to meet you with the stuff, I just need you to tell me where that is." I sighed

"Drive until the pavement ends on the one-ten, you will be able to follow my scent in."

"OK see you in 6 minutes." She abruptly ended the call and I made my way to my secret place. No one had ever been here before but me, it was my escape from the world, I was a little sceptical about letting Alice know where it was but I knew I needed her help if I was going to pull this off. I arrived and waited for Alice, she was only a minute and half behind me. She made her way into the open space looking like a packed mule. It's good no humans come around here because if they had seen how much she was carrying, they would have instantly known she didn't have normal human strength.

"_I laid clothes out on you bed"_ she thought "_I'll organise this go get ready and make yourself handsome before picking Bella up_." She smirked

"Yes Alice" I sighed giving a salute before sauntering back in to the surrounding forest.

I pulled up outside Bella's, more nervous than I would ever let on. I made my way to her front door and took a deep breath, then knocked, awaiting to be graced with Bella's beauty once more. I could hear her talking to someone and then realised too late that her father was here. Gulp."Dad please don't embarrass me, you already know him, you don't need to talk to him, please!" The door swung open and I was faced with Chief Swan, complete with uniform. This is the point where I make a great impression, as one day I will have to ask for this man's permission to marry my beautiful Bella.

"Hello sir, I'm Edward Cullen" I said with a curt nod. He looked me up and down appraising me. I wanted to hear if I was making a good impression but I was only getting bits and pieces from his mind. Just random images, not that many words, let alone sentences, it was like his mind was half closed to me. Maybe this is why Bella is so silent, I wonder what her mothers thoughts are like. All I could tell from his thoughts was he was trying to scare me, to look out after his only daughter. I immediately respected him. He gave me a stern nod in return before holding out his hand.

"Chief Swan"

"it's a pleasure to meet you properly sir, I hope you don't mind me taking Bella out tonight, I won't keep her out late" I said glancing at Bella suppressing a snicker. She had a murderous glare fixated on her father.

"Bella says your taking her somewhere, but she doesn't know where yet?"

"It's a surprise sir, hopefully she will like it" I said smiling warmly at father and daughter.

"Huh, well make sure she's home by ten, its a school night." He added before making his way back to the living room to watch the remainder of the football. Bella made her way to me and tried to hide the blush gracing her cheeks by looking down. I lifted her chin with my finger and stared in to her deep brown eyes.

"Good evening." She let out a breath washing it over my face, I could never get used to her addictive scent.

"Hey" she said taking my hand and pulling me off the porch slamming the door behind her. She dragged me down the drive towards my car, she looked so embarrassed and annoyed at her fathers behaviour. I tugged on her arm bringing her to a stop

"Love, please stop and look at me." She looked up through her eyelashes, her cheeks still a deep rouge. "Bella, he's just looking out for you, your his only daughter. Its his job to intimidate the hordes of boys that seek your hand" I smirked as I brought her hand to my lips. She just shook her head in return.

I pulled up at the end of the one-ten and switched off the engine, I chanced a look in her direction to see if she would recognise the place.

"Is this where you brought me before? When you told me what you were?" I nodded with a sly smile at her confused expression. I got out of the car and moved around to her side, opening the door for her. She seemed shocked at how quickly I moved and I suppressed a chuckle, she hadn't seen anything yet. I took her hand and walked towards the forest.

"Would you like to see how I travel through the forest?" I grinned trying to hide how worried I was she would say no.

"your not going to turn in to a bat are you?" I let out a booming laugh.

"Yeah like I haven't heard that before"

"Oh no, I'm sure you get it all the time" she said sarcastically.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." I took a deep breath and carefully pulled her on to my back. Her heart accelerated and she gasped at my sudden movement.

"w-w-what are you doing?"

"I'm showing you how I travel, hold on tight spider monkey." And then I started to run, fast. Her arms tightened around my neck, maybe I should have warned her first. I was only running for a couple of minutes and then I saw the opening in the trees, I slowed down to a stop. "Bella?" She gasped once more and I looked back to watch her opening her eyes. I pulled her round cradling her in my arms. "Are you OK? I hope that didn't scare you."

"Well, that's was... different." Her voice was shaky and her shocked expression had me worried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, I swear..."

"No, no that was exhilarating, can we do it again?" She giggled. I couldn't help but howl with laughter at her reaction. It's never what I think it's going to be, she is constantly surprising me. I took her hand and led her the last few feet in to the clearing. My meadow, well now our meadow. Alice was a genius she had done exactly as I had planned, it was perfect. It was getting dark now and Alice had circled the whole clearing with candles on tall elegant candlesticks. There was a picnic rug in the centre surrounded by a few more candles, there was a picnic basket on the rug with an ice bucket next to it containing a bottle of champagne. Then lastly a single red rose. I turned to gauge Bella's reaction, she was frozen staring wide eyes at the sight in front of her.

"Edward, you did this?"

"Well it was my idea but Alice had to set it up while I was picking you up" I said while tugging at my hair, still not sure if she liked it or not.

"Edward it's... oh my god there aren't words... this is... amazing. Thank you." She turned to me with tears in her eyes, I brushed my hand across her cheek and leant down, pressing lips to hers. Instant relief, it felt like I had taken a gasp of air after being underwater too long. I felt her press herself against me as I wrapped my arms around her petite frame. I held her warm figure in my arms as my lips brushed with hers. Her soft lips felt like heaven, her mouth was warm and inviting as my tongue slipped in tasting her delicious scent. Her tongue caressing mine, both our breaths were laboured as I pulled away, letting her take a breath. I rested my forehead against hers as we both recovered. I took hold of her hand and pulled her along towards the picnic, I sat as she followed my lead and I passed her the rose. She brought it to her nose and sniffed the rose. "Thank you" She was looking around the wide meadow taking in the scene before her, I couldn't help but stare at her breathtaking face. The picture of innocence and beauty. She glanced up at me, probably feeling my stare but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I opened the picnic basket and pulled out a champagne flute, pouring her a glass. I handed it to her, watching her intently. She took a sip, a blush ever present on her cheeks, a smirk filed her face. "Mr Edward Cullen, are you trying to get me drunk?" She joked, I chuckled and was quick to defend my intentions.

"Never, I would never take advantage of you Bella, I want to treat you like the goddess you are." I brushed my lips against hers once more before pulling out a bowl of strawberries from the basket. I held it out to her amused face. She took a bite and I couldn't help but watch her glorious lips surround the strawberry, juice covering her cherry lips. I couldn't resist any longer I reached in and swiped my tongue across her lips. The strawberry juice was vile but Bella's taste was enough to make it worth it. I couldn't wait any longer, I needed her to know how I felt about her, for her to know that before her my existence was pointless and empty. I needed her to know that I loved her. "Bella, I know we haven't known each other long and I'm trying not to scare you, I really am but I need to tell you something. I-I-I need to tell you how I feel about you. I looked up at her, her face shocked. Before you Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark but there were stars, points of light and reason. Then you shot across my sky like a meteor, suddenly everything was on fire there was brilliancy, there was beauty. Bella you my reason for being... alive if that's what I am. Bella I love you." Tears were now streaming down her face

"Edward... oh my god... I love you too... so much there aren't words Edward." She jumped up in to my arms, crashing her lips against mine once more. I lay back against the blanket bringing her with me. The feel of Bella on top of me was even better than I ever imagined. The warmth from her whole body wrapped around me was indescribable, my hands slid down her back to her perfect backside, I gently squeezed and pulled her closer against me. A loud groan escaped my lips as she rubbed against my erection, only separated by a few thin layers of clothing. She gasped and pulled away, a blush gracing her cheeks once more as she looked down in-between us at my groin. I realised then, that she had felt my hardened state, if I could have blushed I would have resembled a tomato.

"Bella, I'm sorry its just err.." but before I could finish my apology his lips were against mine once more, which I eagerly returned. Our lips were fighting for dominance and our hands were exploring each other greedily. When she pulled away and sat up straddling my waist I let out a groan of disappointment, already missing her small body and soft irresistible lips. It wasn't until I took in her embarrassed expression that I became worried. She looked utterly torn. "Bella what's wrong? I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you like that, I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." she sighed and met my eyes with hers.

"Edward I love you but I need to tell you something first." My whole body froze, what if she said she couldn't be with me? How would I survive a minute without her?

"What is it Bella? You can tell me anything" I said furrowing my brow, I tried to keep a calm expression but inside I was freaking out.

"Edward I'm err... I mean I've never... you were my first kiss Edward." I let out the huge breath I didn't realise I was holding, thank god I thought. I was happy at this new information, I liked that I was the only man to ever touch her in this way. I knew she seemed innocent and I knew a part of me was hoping she was as innocent as it appeared.

"Bella are you a virgin?" Her face was bright red and she wouldn't meet my gaze, I held her chin and made her face me. She just nodded in return. "Bella that's nothing to be embarrassed about... I mean... I am too." Her eyes flicked up to mine immediately trying to tell if I was lying.

"Really?" She seemed shocked, which shocked me in return, my brothers were always mocking my obvious innocence.

"Yes Bella really, I would never lie to you, especially about something like this."

"b-b-but how is that possible" she stuttered. I furrowed my brow and the confusion must have been apparent on my face. "I mean look at you your gorgeous, women probably throw themselves at you, your hundred and nine I mean... no one really?"

"No Bella, I never met anyone I wanted until I laid eyes on you. These past ninety years I have been alone while my family enjoyed the company of being in love but I just wasn't interested in anyone. I started to think there was something wrong with me, my whole family do, but now I know Bella, now I know I was just waiting for you." A huge smile overtook her face and I couldn't help but return the favour.

"Your family? Do they know... about me?" I sighed, I knew this question was coming sooner or later.

"No" I stated guiltily "well apart from Alice, but cant keep much from the future seeing pixie" I joked. She giggled and took my face in-between her hands

"And what are you going to tell them now?" She asked.

"Well I was hoping we could keep this between us for a while longer. I don't want to share you yet and my family aren't going to take this lightly Bella. Relationships between humans and vampires don't exist like they do in the movies." She just nodded in agreement.

"Of course Edward, whenever we are both ready we will make our relationship public. I'm guessing that this also means no contact at school" she smirked.

"Err yeah.. I mean if your OK with that? If your not comfortable with this Bella, I will tell my family right now."

"No, its fine Edward, believe me, whenever your ready there isn't a rush." I kissed her deeply once more.

"What did I do to deserve you Bella?"

"I was just thinking the same about you." I brushed her cheek with my fingers, taking in her pale, soft skin and her stunning beauty.

"Edward.." I loved how my name sounded coming from her lips. "Make love to me?"

* * *

_**hey guys, thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed it... keep with the reviews, I cant get enough of them ; ) I'll update soon luv you all xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9: intense pleasures

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 9:

"Edward... make love to me?"

"Bella? Are you sure?... I don't know... its not that I don't want to, its just... I could hurt you!"

"Edward, I trust you. I know you wont hurt me, please, please Edward, make love to me." I just nodded slowly, suddenly feeling petrified of all the things that could go wrong. If I hurt her I would never forgive myself, then what if I'm not any... good at this? I have never done this before, I have no idea what I'm doing. I mean I know what to do I just don't know how to do it well, even after a century of peoples thoughts I'm still unsure. I found myself recalling all the things that I have heard going through every man's mind, trying to pick up tips. She was laying down on the blanket next to me staring up at me with wide brown eyes. I feel like I could lose myself in them and I wouldn't resurface.

I bent my head down bringing my lips to hers, I could already feel my pants getting tight at the thought of making love to my Bella. My hardness was pushed against her thigh as I hovered over her petite form, both groaning at the contact. I found myself grinding into her between her legs involuntarily, I could feel the heat coming though her jeans, the friction was amazing, but it wasn't enough. I pulled back from her lips taking in her innocent face and bent back down, my mouth finding her neck. Her head tilted for better access as my free hand rested on her cheek. Slowly I brushed my fingertips down her neck to her shoulders, then traced the outlines of her curves, resisting the urge to stop at her breasts. I kissed down her chest, continually grinding in to each other, my hands moved from her hips back up her body until they reached her perfect breasts. My fingers traced the curve before my whole hand rested on her. I checked her expression to make sure this was OK, her eyes were closed, her breathing already laboured. Her eyes flickered open to meet mine and she gave me a reassuring smile, silently begging for me to continue. My hand gently squeezing her subtle mounds. I couldn't help but groan at how amazing they felt in my palm.

I pulled back once more, bringing her with me as we sat up. My hands played with the hem of her shirt, meeting her encouraging eyes once more, I pulled the shirt over her head and discarded of it quickly. I pushed her back down on the rug as my hands moved lower, exploring her toned stomach until I reach the button of her jeans. I popped it open and gradually lowered the zipper, pulling her jeans down her milky thighs just as slowly, gazing at every bit of skin I uncovered. I shifted my attention to her face with a great amount of trouble. I couldn't stop staring at her creamy soft skin and her feminine features. I swiftly unbuttoned my shirt and ripped off my pants before taking my place on top of her once more. She reached up and brushed my cheek, my eyes closing automatically. I chastely kissed her neck and made my way back down to her chest, kissing her through her white lace bra, while my other hand worked her other breast. Her body arched in to my touch and I took the opportunity to reach around for the clasp. I was nervous I wasn't going to be able to do it like in the movies but luckily it came away on the first go. Sitting up, I slid the bra down her arms and threw it away from us, finally seeing her bare for me.

My hands grabbed her waist and slid north until my hands rested on her creamy, subtly chest. I caressed them carefully, not wanting to hurt her, I didn't know what was the right amount of pressure. My thumb brushed over her protruding nipples but I couldn't wait any longer I needed to taste her. My tongue sought out her rosy nipples, being very careful with my teeth. I felt her arms encircle my shoulders before one slid in to my hair, pushing my head further into her cleavage. A little whimper left her mouth as I looked up through my lashes, her eyes closed, her head thrown back, she has never looked so beautiful.

"More Edward, please." She pleaded. With that I kissed down her stomach, until my head was resting between her legs. Suddenly I was very nervous as I watched her covered centre, this is when I realise I have no idea what I'm suppose to do. I met her eyes watching me curiously, I'm sure she saw the pleading in mine for her to guide me.

"Bella I've never, I mean I... err..."

"Edward? Its OK baby, this is new to me too, we'll take it slow... together?" I couldn't respond so I just nodded, I was too worried she would hear the nerves in my voice. My fingers grasped the white lace panties and slid them down my thighs, revealing the small patch of dark hair between her legs. My breathing became laboured with the sight of her core, I slid the panties from her ankles, kissing her left one and making my way up her calve. I could smell that intoxicating unforgettable scent of her arousal as I made my way up her thigh, my lust spiking as I breathed it in like a drug. I looked in to her eyes for reassurance and her breathing hitched, probably at the sight of my black eyes, but not because I was thirsty but because of the all consuming lust I felt for this woman was taking over. I brought my hand to her centre, sliding my fingers between her folds.

"Shit Bella your so wet." I groaned.

"See what you do to me Edward."

"Is this OK?" I asked rubbing her clitoris before slipping my finger inside her.

"God Edward, don't stop!" She threw her head back, biting on her lip, trying to contain the moans coming from her.

"Love no one can hear you, we're in the middle of the forest, I want to hear you Bella." I added another finger inside her I couldn't believe how tight and warm she was, it felt so good, I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to be fully inside her. My thumb rubbed her as my fingers thrust inside her. Her heartbeat was beating frantically and her eyes squeezed tightly shut as her chest heaved with her laboured breaths. I curled my fingers forward finding her g-spot easily.

"Oh Edward, Edward!" She screamed. her muscles clenched around my fingers as she reached her climax. I moved back up her shaking body and waited for her breathing to return to normal.

"Edward, that was... amazing, there aren't words! Thank you" she smirked while pushing me back on the rug. "Now its your turn."

"Bella you don't have to love."

"Do you not want me to?" she frowned.

"No, I mean of course I want you to, it's just I don't want you to feel like you have to Bella, I would never ask anything from you."

"Edward I want to." she smiled seductively. With that she slid down my body, my eyes watching her the entire time. Bella hooked her fingers around my black tight boxers and pulled them down, releasing my hardness from its confines, the sense of relief was instantaneous. I watched her bite her lip with a look of nervousness in her eye, this is as new to her as it is me. "It's alright Bella" I said resting my hand on her beautiful face. I saw a glint of determination in her eye as her small warm hand wrapped around my length. I hissed at the contact and thrust in to her hand. She started to stroke up and down, her thumb catching the small bit of pre-cum and rubbing it over the tip.

"More Bella." I moaned. I felt her hand tighten and her pace increase as she worked me. Her lips met mine as we both panted at the new sensations, my hands resting on her breasts. I rolled her hard, pink nipples between my thumb and forefinger and her fist clenched tighter around my aching hardness. I recognised the signs as the muscles in my stomach tightened. "Bella, oh Bella love... I don't think... I'm not going to... uh last.. long!" Thrusting in to her hand once more I exploded with an embarrassingly loud growl. I lay there gasping for unnecessary air as I tried to grasp what just happened. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as she lay beside me.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her to me as I rolled on top of her naked form. Her legs entwined in mine as she opened them for me. This was the first time I was glad I was a vampire as I didn't need much recovery time.

"Bella, are you sure? I wouldn't mind Bella honestly, I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you..."

"Edward, I know your not, I love you and I want to do this with you, please Edward."

"Of course Bella, I love you too, just tell me if I hurt you, promise me?"

"You know I will Edward, I promise." I took a deep breath as positioned myself at her core, I kept my eyes glued to her face for any sign of discomfort as I slid partially inside her. The feeling of being connected to Bella this way was mind blowing. Her wet centre consumed me and I couldn't help but groan at her tightness and the warmth, fuck the warmth was so good. I gauged her reaction as I pulled back before slowly moving inside her again deeper, feeling her hymen break. Her eyes were clenched closed as she took deep breaths.

"Bella? Bella are you OK? I'm so sorry Bella!"

"Edward its alright, just give me a minute" I felt like such an arsehole, here I was experiencing the most amazing pleasure ever and she was clearly in pain. I shouldn't be enjoying this I thought, I have never felt more selfish. I watched her intently as she slowly opened her eyes and moved her hips against mine, I let out a loud groan at the movement. Resting my right hand by the side of her face, my other guiding her waist, I began to move inside her. I rested my forehead against hers as we carefully ground against each other. "Edward" she moaned. I love hearing her call my name in pleasure, thinking of how I'm the only man that will ever make her feel like this. She was mine and now I was making love to my precious Bella. It was slow, romantic but full of passion just how it should be. She gripped on to my broad shoulders and matched her movements with my own. We were in perfect symphony, like we were made for each other. A thin layer of sweat began to cover her body which glistened in the moonlight. I couldn't believe this breathtaking woman was for me. Our moans got louder and shaky as we both were reaching climax.

"Bella, oh Bella." I groaned.

"Edward don't stop baby, oh fuck, you feel so good." I couldn't believe my innocent Bella swore, I shook off my shock and realised how incredibly sexy it was to hear her say those words. Her legs wrapped around my waist, her heels digging in to my arse, trying to push me deeper inside her. I didn't hesitate to give her what she wanted as I thrust deeper inside her core becoming more confident that I wouldn't hurt her. Alice would have seen that I would, she would have stopped me by now. Bella threw her head back and arched in to my thrusts. I felt her tighten around me and it took everything to not blow it there, I could tell she wouldn't last much longer. I was kind of happy because even though I would want this to last forever, I knew I wasn't going to and that would be humiliating if I came before she did. "Uh Edward I'm so close!"

"That's it love, cum for me" I whispered in her ear. My voice was husky and I nearly didn't recognise it.

"Edward!" She screamed as she got her release, I couldn't wait any longer as I let go inside of her, my cock pulsed as I came. I resisted the urge to collapse on top of her, worried I may squash her. I moved out of her, whimpering at the loss of contact. Pulling her with me, I rolled onto my back, laying her across my chest. I don't know how long we laid there, I lost track of time but eventually I realised she must be cold. We were still completely naked and she was draped over my icy skin, not forgetting we were outside in Washington! This wasn't Florida.

"Bella? Bella are you cold?" She just mumbled in response, I couldn't help but chuckle. "We better get you home or you'll freeze... and your dad will attempt to kill me." I laughed. She chuckled with me before rolling her eyes.

"True, we don't want to explain why bullets bounce off your skin." She giggled. Smiling, I moved at vampire speed gathering all the clothes I had thrown in the throes of passion. I quickly got dressed and waited while she did the same. "What are we going to do about all this?" She asked looking around her at the candles and forgotten picnic.

"I'll sort it don't worry, lets get you home." I said taking her hand and leading her back towards the forest.

We pulled up outside of her house, I could hear Charlie's worried thoughts for his daughter.

"_He better treat her right, if he has laid one hand on her I swear... 9:23pm... he has thirty seven minutes to get her home!"_ I smiled at his protective thoughts. I'm glad she has someone to look out for her when I'm not around. I turned to her and caressed her cheek my my hand before pressing my lips to hers, it was chaste but sweet.

"I don't want you to go" she mumbled sadly.

"Can I stay?" I asked. She looked utterly confused and I had to chortle at her expression.

"Charlie will not allow that" she laughed.

"I know, I mean can I meet you in your room? Charlie won't know I'm there."

"And how are you going to get in my room?" she smirked.

"The window, obviously." Trying to sound nonchalant, she let out a booming laugh at this.

"Of course the window, how silly of me" she said rolling her eyes.

"What about your car?"

"I'll park it around the corner."

"OK" she chirped giving me one last kiss before exiting the car and making her way to the front porch. I swiftly accelerated down her road and found a secluded place on the next street to leave my car. Racing back to hers as quickly as I could at an acceptable human pace in case any one happened to look out their window at the wrong time, I climbed up the tree effortlessly and slid through her open window. I took in the sight of Bella's room and could tell that it hadn't been lived in for quite sometime, Bella obviously hadn't made it her own yet I thought laying on her single bed.

"Yeah I'm just going to get some sleep I'm dead tired" I heard Bella say to her father.

"Alright, well goodnight" Charlie mumbled.

"Night!" she shouted as I heard her thump her way upstairs opening the door and quietly closing it behind her. A gorgeous smile appeared on her face as she took me in laying on her bed. "Hey" she sighed.

"Hey" I answered back,

"I need a human moment?"

"Take as long as you need love." She grabbed her pyjamas sauntered out of the room to the bathroom, where I heard the shower switch on. She came back in to the room in a navy blue tank top and grey sweatpants. She scrambled over to me, crawling in to my lap.

"Is it weird that I missed you?" she stated.

"Not at all, I missed you too, you should try and get some sleep though, we have school tomorrow" I sighed.

"But I don't want you to go yet" she pouted.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry you can't get rid of me that easily" I grinned.

"But I'll be asleep?" Her face twisted in to one of confusion.

"And I will hold you as you sleep until you wake up" I stated.

"Well that sounds... boring for you. A look of amusement crossing her face.

"Actually I think it will be very relaxing. Please sleep my love, I promise I will be here when you wake up."

"OK" she grumbled as she snuggled her way against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and listened to her heartbeat slow as she drifted to sleep in my arms.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long but I really wanted to get this scene right, I hope it was OK. Please review, it gives me the encouragement to keep writing :) next update will be in the week! xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10: clifftop suprise

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 10:

I pulled in to the school lot on Monday morning and my eyes immediately scanned for her presence, she wasn't here yet. I was so nervous for today, the thought of ignoring the love of my life seemed impossible to me. I had to force myself not to look at her, not to hold her in my arms whenever she was close.

"_It will be alright Edward, you can do this I know you can"_ Alice thought. She agreed that school wasn't the best place to tell the family of mine and Bella's relationship.

"Edward, what is the matter with you, your so nervous!" Jasper asked aloud.

"Nothing" I lied "let's go" I ordered as I climbed out of my car, receiving strange looks from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. We started towards the school, just before we reached the doors, I heard the familiar rumble of Bella's truck. I forced my head not to snap in her direction, instead my eyes shot to Alice's face.

"_Keep walking Edward"_ she warned. With a sigh I made my way to my first lesson, my head spinning with thoughts of Bella. Throughout the whole morning I was listening in on peoples thoughts, just to catch a glimpse of my Bella. She spent most of her time with Jessica Stanley. I hated stooping to that level, her thoughts were so unoriginal and were consumed with who the hottest guy in school was. Apparently her flavour of the week was poor Mike Newton. Well, I did feel sorry for Mike Newton at first, until he started leering a Bella, imagining explicit things. Things that only I get to do with her, with my girlfriend I beamed. I didn't realise I was smiling until I noticed a freaked out Ben Cheney staring in my direction. I snapped my head towards him and my grin became more pronounced, flashing my sharp teeth for effect. I held in a snicker when he flinched back, receiving a strange look from Emmett.

"_Kids lost it, I swear"_ he thought. I tapped back in to Newtons disgusting thoughts, getting slapped in the face by a fantasy of Bella on her knees in front of him. It took everything to suppress the growl that rose in my throat, it wasn't audible enough for human ears but Emmett definitely picked up on it. "Dude what is with you today?" He asked as we made our way to the lunch hall.

"What do you mean?" I shot back.

"Your acting proper freaky man, and what was with the growl?" I just tapped my head in response and he immediately understood.

"What was someone thinking that was so bad?"

"Miss Davis" I lied not meeting his glances. He let out a guffaw at this information, my whole family knew how most of the female teachers lusted after me in this school. Being the only 'single' Cullen brought unwanted admirers. We joined the lunch cue and bought our props, then made our way over to the rest of the family who were already sitting. I couldn't help but glance around the room for Bella, she wasn't here yet, maybe this is going to be harder than I originally thought it would be. My whole life was about her now and trying to ignore your reason for living was turning out to be impossible.

"_Edward! If your going to make it so obvious you might as well bring her over and introduce me!"_ Alice screeched in her mind. I just let out a large sigh and tried to act interested in the monotonous conversation of my siblings, they were all discussing the latest hunting trip we were planning.

"So goat rocks yeah? There has got to be some big game up there" Jasper enthused.

"Dude, I am totally bagging a grizzly, I'm not coming back till I do" Emmett joined in.

"Bet I could bag a bigger one than you" Jasper challenged.

"Dude, I own hunting bears, you won't stand a chance"

"Deal!"

After so many years, you learn to block out their petty little bets, they are so competitive its unbelievable. Just at that moment my senses were hit with the most beautiful scent, Bella. My head shot in her direction as her eyes casually sort out mine.

"_Edward!"_ Alice growled. I quickly looked away at my family once more who hadn't noticed the exchange. It was so hard to concentrate on anything but her when I was in her presence. I could see her in my peripheral vision, stealing glances out the corner of her eye.

"Bella? Are you listening?" Jessica huffed as Bella's attention shifted to her.

"Err.. what? Sorry jess I'm a bit out of it today." I tried to stop the upwards tugging of my lips but it was a lost cause.

"What are you smiling about?" Rosalie sneered.

"Nothing to concern your little head over" I taunted.

"Urgh, why don't you go sit over there, your good at that, at being alone!" She spat.

"Rosalie!" They all chimed in and I just shook my head at her in response. I'm so glad I have biology next period or I don't think I would survive. At least I could casually talk to Bella there without it bringing attention. She was my lab partner so it was expected that we have some form of communication. I made my way to biology as fast as I could, not wanting to waste one moment I had with her. I burst in to the room realising I was one of the first here, there was about three students in the class already, one of which was my girlfriend. I grinned at Bella as I joined her on our table.

"Hey" I muttered.

"Hi" she answered letting out a breath.

"OK so maybe this is harder than I thought it would be"

"Yeah I think your right" she giggled. "Am I making it really obvious" she asked.

"Not as obvious as I'm making it apparently" I chuckled.

"Alice?" She guessed.

"Yeah how did you know?" We laughed. "It is taking everything right now not to throw you on this desk and kiss you" I admitted, I heard her breathing hitch at my confession.

"Don't tease me Edward" she smirked. Just then Mr Varner made his way in to the room, starting the lesson. I didn't get another chance to talk to Bella for the whole hour, it was excruciating. I watched as she fiddled with anything in her reach, wringing her hands to keep her distracted. I know she wanted to touch me just as much as I wanted her. She let her mahogany locks fall between us, making a curtain so I couldn't see her face. I'm sure this was on purpose, I'm sure I was distracting her with my sideways glances, this is her only time through high school, I should let her concentrate. The bell finally went and I slid out of my chair, waiting for her to stand as she piled her books in to her bag. Her next lesson was gym, I know how much she hated it so I slowly followed her to her class. The children around us rushing to get to their lesson. I caught up to her when we finally arrived outside the gymnasium I listened for anyone who was close by, there wasn't, everyone was already in their classes. I quickly bent down and brushed my lips against hers, causing a little moan to escape her rosy lips.

"Get to class or you will be late" I stated. She stood frozen for a second before nodding and finally making her way to change. The rest of the day was painful to say the least, apparently she had picked up more than one admirer since moving here. I have never been a jealous guy, well I have never had a reason to be jealous but now I have, it is so hard to contain it. I want to grab Bella and press my lips against hers in front of the whole school so they know that she is mine. I was thankful for the end of the day, knowing it wouldn't be long until I got to see my Bella and hold her in my arms. I raced home as fast as my car goes, every second I was closer to her.

"Why are you going so fast? Are you in a rush?" Jasper joked. We all drove fast, that's why we had ridiculously flash cars, we enjoyed the speed. After being able to run as fast as we can, the speed limit seems atrociously slow, but Jasper was right, I never drove _this_ fast.

"I feel like having a little more speed today that's all, I might take my vanquish out for a bit" I stated as I pulled in to our garage. I parked alongside Emmett's Jeep and jumped out the car, before jumping in to my other one. I ignored the incredulous looks of my family and the eye rolls off Alice and sped towards Bella's. I pulled up at her house as she was pulling in to her driveway, I stepped out of the car and opened the passenger door at her.

"Fancy coming for a drive?" I enquired. Her smirk was growing more pronounced as she strolled down towards me.

"I suppose I can make time in my busy schedule" she joked before climbing in. I hit the accelerator and drove off down her road.

"You have no idea how much I missed you today" I confessed.

"I missed you too" she agreed sliding her hand onto my leg. "Where are we going?"

"Err not quite sure" I chortled. "I just needed to see you" She sighed in contentment as we drove down the winding roads of forks.

"So how was your day?" She asked.

"Long... painful" I grimaced.

"Painful? Why was it painful?"

"Well I couldn't spend the whole day without you I needed to see your face somehow, but it turns out Mike Newton had quite the imagination" I growled.

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Of course" I smirked.

"Ugh and as for Mike Newton, I don't know what you mean, I spent most of the day with Jessica and Angela"

"Yes I know but all Jessica's thoughts were consumed by her teenage crush on Newton, I like when your with Angela, she has such a pure mind, she's very genuine. You won't believe how rare that is"

"Did your family suspect anything?"

"No, well they thought I was acting weird but they seem to be used to that for the last couple of weeks" I chuckled. "I have gotta come up with a better excuse to why I'm never there. There is only so many times I can say I'm going hunting or I just want to go for a drive"

"Does this mean I won't see you as much?" she asked her tone laced with sadness.

"Well this weekend you have me all to yourself" I smiled brightly. I couldn't wait to spent the entire weekend with her.

"What?" She stuttered.

"My family are going hunting this weekend, they're going out of state"

"Really so I get to see you all weekend?" She squeaked. I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement, because that was how I was feeling inside.

"Yes, all weekend, bring on the shackles, I am your prisoner!"

"Oh I can't wait, what would you like to do?"

"Well I was thinking, maybe you would like to come and see my house. Alice has said she will cover for you, she will tell Charlie that your staying over with her, then me and you can have some proper alone time, just us"

"Is Alice going hunting with them?"

"No, she's going shopping" I rolled my eyes. "That way it looks like me and her are spending the weekend together, we will have the house to ourselves. They're not leaving till after Carlisle's shift on Friday night, he doesn't finish until three am. So Saturday morning come over to mine and then leave Sunday night?"

"I can't wait Edward" she beamed. I pulled in down a side road that lead to the beach, I knew this place where you could park up on the cliff and overlook the ocean. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" I teased. I pulled up and shot a glance at Bella.

"Edward this is beautiful..".

"It's alright I suppose but I can hardly call it beautiful with you sitting here in comparison"

"I love you Edward, more than my own life"

"I love you too Bella, so much" I leaned over and grazed my lips against hers, electricity automatically flowing through me. My hand reached up to cup her face, as hers wound their way in to my hair. My breathing hitched as I breathed in Bella, her body moving closer and closer to mine until I was back resting in my seat, I pulled back to allow her to breath. I took in her blushed complexion and lustful eyes, then I watched as a spark of determination grew in her eyes. Her blush became more pronounced as my eyes fixated on her face.

"Edward, I-I-I want to try something" she stuttered looking down at our joined hands.

"Try what Bella?" Curiosity getting the better of me, what could she be thinking that made her blush scarlet. She let out a gush of air as her air met mine once more, she let go of my hands and they snaked towards the buckle on my pants. "Bella?" I asked as her eyes flashed from mine down to my belt. I sucked in a breath as she continued her ministrations. She undone my belt and popped the button on my jeans, I knew I should stop her as we were in public but the lust had taken over. Bella could do whatever she liked to me, her actions could only end in two ways, both I had no problem with. She slowly lowered the zipper and I lifted so she could pull my jeans down a bit to my knees, taking my boxers with them. I was already rock hard with the thought of Bella touching me, I watched her as she bit her lip once more, asking me with her eyes if this was OK. I nodded vigorously and I saw a smirk spread across her face at my eagerness. With that she wrapped her little hand around my hard length and began moving it up and down my shaft. I let out a little moan at the contact, the heat of her hand felt amazing against my ice cold member. She ran her thumb over my head collecting the small amount of cum that had already surfaced. I started to thrust up in to her hand unconsciously, my head thrown back, my eyes closed.

I jumped when I felt something wet and warm wrap around my length, my eyes snapped open finding Bella immediately. Her head bobbed up and down in my lap as she ran her tongue around the tip. I let out a loud grown and threw my head back once more. I couldn't believe she was giving me a blow job, a part of me was telling me I should stop her, to tell her she didn't have to do this, but it felt too good to stop. I tried to retain from thrusting in to her throat, instead my hands found their way in to her hair. I groaned loudly as she took all of me in to her mouth, I felt myself hit the back of her throat, I was worried I would hurt her or she would gag but it didn't seem to bother her. I couldn't believe this was the first time she had done this, she was a natural. I glanced down watching her lips wrapped around me, her tongue still circling my cock. Her hands were on my hips until she moved one of them to cup my balls, stroking them with her fingers and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"Bella, shit love, I can't hold on much longer" I rushed out. I felt the tightening in my stomach and knew I was close. She continued sucking on me faster, I squeezed my eyes shut and threw my head back, thrusting up in to her mouth I met my climax. Once I recovered from the best experience of my life, I let out a breath and opened my eyes. I stared in to her beautiful brown orbs lazily, my face probably covered with a goofy expression. "Bella that was... wow they're aren't words. Absolutely amazing love, thank you" I sighed. I suddenly remembered that I didn't have a tissue or a change of clothes, how was I going to get to my room without my family seeing my cum covered pants. I looked down and was immediately confused.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah err..." then it hit me, I snapped my head at her and noticed her worried expression. "Bella did you... err I mean did you... swallow that?" She let out the sexiest giggle I have ever heard.

"Yeah, did you not want me to? I'm sorry..." she started

"No of course I don't mind you.. doing that" I laughed "it's just you didn't have to, I'm sure that it didn't taste very nice" I grimaced at the thought.

"Actually it wasn't as bad as I thought, you taste ice cold and very sweet, refreshing" she giggled.

"Fuck, I love you" I grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion I could.

"We better get home before your family start asking questions"

"But you haven't had your turn yet" I smirked.

"You can give me my turn later... will you come to me tonight?"

"Of course Bella"

"Come on, I gotta cook dinner for Charlie anyway" With that I started the engine and headed back to her house, the ride was quiet but comfortable, I was too busy reliving what just happened in my head.

"I will be at yours as soon as Charlie is asleep okay?" She just nodded and laid a soft, chaste kiss on my lips before exiting my car. I observed her walk up the drive and enter her house, waving as she closed the door. I hit the gas and raced away, my mind full of images of Bella, caressing me with her tongue, how her hand felt wrapped around me and how warm her mouth was. I couldn't wait to see her later, to make up for her lack of pleasure earlier. How the hell did I get this lucky...

* * *

_**Hope you guys all liked it... sorry updates have been taking longer but work is mental at the moment, I'm working seven days a week. I'll try and get the next up as soon as possible. Please review, they mean so much to me and really brighten my day :) xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11: late night love

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 11:

I scaled the front of Bella's house in seconds, rushing to see her beautiful face once more. Images of earlier were racing through my mind, the feel of her hot mouth wrapped around me while her hand worked me at the same time. No wonder all my brothers thought about was head as they called it, it was amazing, Bella was amazing. I can't believe that was her first time performing that act, she was a natural. I could picture her eyes staring up at me while her head bobbed up and down, I could remember the tightening in my stomach as she got me closer to my climax, then the moment where she swallowed everything I gave her. I was instantly hard again, which would come in handy as now it was Bella's turn. I couldn't wait to feel her heat around my fingers, feel her muscles tighten when she was about to cum. I couldn't believe I could make her feel that way, that I could bring her to climax. I loved that I could make her come undone with my hands, maybe I would even get to make love to her again. I listened to Charlie's thoughts and he was sound asleep, dreaming about a river for some reason, probably fishing. I slid through her open window and my eyes immediately found Bella's. She was laying on her bed in the smallest pyjamas I have ever seen. She was the picture of pure beauty in royal blue silky lace shorts and strap top. I felt my mouth drop open but didn't have enough in me to care. She just gazed at me lovingly, a deep rouge covering her cheeks. I stepped closer to her slowly and slid on to the bed next to her, my hands finding her creamy thigh. My hand slid upwards and round to her peachy backside, slipping under her little excuse of clothing. I squeezed roughly as I pulled her on top of me so she was straddling my waist.

"These Bella, are highly inappropriate" I mumbled grazing my nose against her jaw, she smelled divine.

"d-d-don't you like them?" She stuttered.

"Oh very much, that's the problem, how can I control my need for you when you are looking this incredibly sexy? Hmm?" I heard her gasp in response as my mouth found her earlobe, nibbling on it careful of my teeth. My hands slowly ascended up her waist pulling her top with me, I pulled it off painfully slow, watching every piece of skin that was revealed with apt fascination. I swallowed forcefully as her small round pert breasts came in to view. I couldn't resist another second as I wrapped my lips around her left rosy nipples and sucked it hard in to my mouth. My hand finding her other breast, massaging it carefully in my palm. Bella let out the sexiest moan that my ears have ever been graced with, spurring me on with my ministrations. She laced her fingers in my hair and tugged my head closer, pushing me in to her breasts which I had no problem with, she could shove my face in to her chest whenever she chose. My hands wrapped around her hips as I ground her against my lap thrusting up at her in return. Bella's answering groan and my growl came out louder than intended, I froze her hips against mine as I listened to Charlie's thoughts. He was still snoring away, oblivious to what I was doing to his daughter in the next room.

"Edward" she whispered grinding her hips once more. I was painfully hard and I needed something and so did Bella. I would satisfy her first after what she done for me today, it would be selfish to ask for more. I quickly rolled over so she was flat on the bed with me hovering over her, her legs still tightly wrapped around my waist. I knew she was looking for some type of friction the way her hips bucked towards me, I wouldn't make her suffer any longer. I untangled her legs and wrapped my fingers against the offensive piece of fabric covering her. One glance at her and I knew she was begging me to do it. Swiftly pulling down her shorts, I realised she was lacking underwear, a suppressed growl released itself from my chest. My hand cupped her sex as my fingers slid through her folds, she was soaking wet.

"Jesus Bella, love is this all for me? Am I the one that does this to you?"

"Yes Edward" she moaned, her breathing getting more erratic. I found her clit and began circling her tortuously, her hips bucking in to my hand. "Please Edward"

"Please what love?" I whispered.

"Please don't tease me, I need... I need you"

"Tell me what to do Bella? I want to hear you say it" I edged

"I need... your... I need you fingers inside me" she breathed. My answering growl was feral as I roughly shoved my finger inside her, my thumb finding her clit and rubbing vigorously. I added another finger which made her moan more. My eyes were transfixed on her breathtaking face, watching her squirm in pleasure, pleasure that I was giving her.

"Oh Edward!" She screamed as she thrust up at my hand.

"Yes love, cum for me Bella" I whispered in her ear, working my hand faster against her core. I covered her mouth with my own to cover her screams as I felt her tighten around my fingers. The last thing we needed was for Charlie to come storming in here, even if I disappeared I think he would question why Bella was naked and panting and I knew that was a conversation she didn't want to have. She let out muffled screams as I pounded my fingers in to her, continuously rubbing my thumb against her. She arched her back and threw her head against the pillow. I forcefully kissed her one last time to drown out the noise as she came to her tantalizing climax. I moved to her side and let her come down from her high.

"That was... I mean... how are you so good at that?" I let out a silent booming laugh at her statement.

"Well I'm glad I can impress you." She turned on her side and shot me a dazzling smile.

"I love you Edward, more than my own life"

"I love you too Bella, forever." I watched as her eyes darted downward, quickly shooting back to mine, a smirk growing on her face. I shot her a quizzical look, I hated not knowing what she was thinking.

"Well what are we going to do about our other problem?" She asked with a giggle in her voice.

"What other problem?"

"Yours, obviously" she stated as her hand cupped my cock. Biting back a moan I removed her hand swiftly, this would be more difficult to resist if her small hand was rubbing my erection.

"Bella, it's OK you don't have to, earlier was enough for me"

"Don't you want me to?" She pouted mischievously, she knew I couldn't resist her.

"Of course I do Bella, it's just that you don't have to, you must be tired." She sat up suddenly, pulling me with her or rather pulling my top with her before pushing me back down. Straddling my lap she ripped open my belt and pants, pulling them down as she shimmied down my body. My boxers soon followed my pants and my hardness sprung free, I looked up at Bella and realised her eyes were trained right on my cock. I began to worry, my mind shifting through all the things that could be wrong. She had seen me naked before what is so different this time? What was it she didn't like? Her eyes slowly gazed back at me, taking in my worried expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked stroking my face.

"I could ask you the same thing" I said glancing down at my erection.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"Just the way you were looking at it just... am I repulsive to you?"

"What?" She laughed in shock. My face the picture of hurt, I know what I am, I'm not human surely that puts her off me, it just never occurred to me until now that she could be repulsed by my unnatural ice cold skin and other inhuman traits.

"Edward you are being absurd! You have never looked so handsome, I'm trying to get my head round the fact that your mine, I can't fathom why you would want to be with me. Your an Adonis Edward and I'm just a boring plain human."

"Bella, you are anything but plain or boring, I just worry one day your going to realise how different I am from you and run away screaming."

"That's ridiculous Edward" she spat grabbing my face between her hands. "You are the most stunning, magnificent, charming person I have ever met and I could not imagine living one day without you now I have had the blessing to have you in my life! Do you understand Edward Anthony Cullen?" I beamed at her speech and grabbed her fiercely holding her to me as I attacked her mouth. I grunted as I realised we were both naked and she was sitting in my lap, her hot wet sex rubbing against me.

"Why were you staring?" I mumbled.

"What?" She breathed.

"Why were you staring then? You know at... me?" Her face covered with a bright red tint and I my grin doubled. "Tell me? Please?" I examined her carefully as she bit her lip looking over at the window avoiding my gaze.

"It's just... we have only had sex once and well I was wondering if it would hurt again... because your you know... well... err..."

"I'm what love?" I asked rubbing her cheek soothingly.

"Not that I have anything to compare you too Edward but I would imagine that your well... big." She breathed the last word and I barely heard it even with my enhanced hearing. I couldn't retain the boisterous laugh that escaped me, it was one of relief and happiness and smugness if I'm honest. She thought I was big? Well I don't know, it's not like I have compared it to anyone else's but I think that's part of being a vampire, all of our different 'parts' are enhanced.

"Bella if you don't want to..." she just rolled her eyes, shaking her head she ground in to me. "Urgh! Bella!" I grabbed her hips and raised her up so I could line myself at her entrance.

"Just tell me if I hurt you Bella, please?" She nodded as I lowered her down on to me. Both letting out sighs of pleasure, she began to rock her hips in to me. I clutched her waist and thrust my hips in rhythm with hers. Wrapping her legs around me, her hands latched on to my neck, her rhythm faulting as her breathing became more erratic. I guided her as she rode me and soon both our whimpers became more frequent. "Bella love, I can't hold... much... longer..." I panted as my hand found her clit once more. I refused to cum before she did, but I had to make it happen soon otherwise she would be left very unsatisfied.

"Close Edward... so... close!"

"Come on baby" I grunted thrusting harder and faster into her.

"Ahhh Edward!" She shrieked as her walls tightened around me. A growl ripped from my chest as I released inside her, her whole body becoming stiff around mine as she clenched around me. Bella rested her head on my shoulder as we waited for her heart to return to normal. I gently untangled her limbs from mine and slid back the covers, placing Bella under them. I climbed in behind her, wrapping my whole body around hers.

"Sleep now my love" I hushed. It wasn't long before she was sinking in to a deep sleep, exhausted from the days activities.

The week had been hard, ignoring Bella was a stupid idea I didn't know how long I could keep it up. I have watched her everyday looking more breathtaking than the last, my family never suspected anything. Either I was more discreet than I realised or they were exceptionally unobservant for vampires. It was now Friday and I was counting down the hours I could be alone with Bella again. I had spent the previous nights with Bella and Charlie, trying to make a good impression on him. He seemed to like me, he just didn't want to admit it, I was dating his only daughter after all. I bonded with him over the game while Bella had cooked up 'dinner'. Urgh, it was revolting, the second I got I brought it straight back up. It was disgusting, how humans ate such stuff I would never know. Alice had done her good deed and told Charlie when she was round Bella's last night that Bella would be staying at ours while the whole family went 'camping'. Her story was that she wanted to go shopping instead so Bella was her shopping buddy. I held back a laugh at Charlie's reaction. He clearly knew he was out of his depth with the whole girly shopping trips, so he just agreed to get out of the conversation. My smile soon faded to a frown when I recalled the moment Bella and Alice met for the first time.

_Flashback_

"_Bella this is Alice, Alice this is my Bella"_

"_Ohhh Bella it's so nice to finally meet you! We are going to be like best friends! I can't wait, don't worry, I'm totally covering you with the Charlie situation for the weekend... we are going so called shopping but really your going to be having a dirty weekend with Edward!" My jaw dropped at her words. _

"_Alice!" I screamed. _

"_Oh get over it brother, we all know that's what's happening. Oh and by the way Bella, Edward said that me and you could go shopping soon isn't that great?" I let out a chuckle at Bella's shocked face. _

"_Shopping? Err yeah sure" she sighed, it was clear she was less than enthusiastic. "Actually Alice, I said she might come shopping with you" _

"_Nope, she's already agreed, no getting out of it now, vampires never forget" she said with a wink. Even Bella smiled at this which made me feel better, I was worried Alice would be a bit too hyper for Bella's tastes but truthfully I really did want them to get along. "I'll talk to Charlie when he gets home and then you can keep trying to impress the parent" She said pointing at me with a grin. _

_End flashback_

Only two more lessons to get through and then I had to go home and spend some time with my family before they became more suspicious, it would be nice to see them anyway. It feels like I haven't seen Esme in ages, what with me spending time at Bella's practically every night. I never held her as she slept as I wished I could, I would have to rush home before my family wondered where I was. I knew I would have to tell them soon, I couldn't keep this up much longer but I just wasn't ready to share her. I practically ran to biology excited to be spending the hour with Bella but as I approached the class, I not only heard Bella but Newton as well. I hated that kid, he was so overly confident and after the disgusting fantasies of him and Bella that were now a daily occurrence, I don't think I would hesitate to rip him apart. I slowed down, trying to gauge their conversation.

"So err.. Bella, are you free this weekend?" he stuttered. Real smooth Newton!

"Err no, I'm going shopping in Seattle why?" I smirked at her naivety, she obviously wasn't used to being the object of teenage boys lust.

"Well I was wondering if whether you wanted to... you know have dinner of something?"

"Oh" she answered. "Um... Mike I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" He seemed genuinely surprised, he thought Bella would be jumping at the chance of dating him like all the other petty little girls were. I realised I was stopped outside of the door, I wanted to know her answer and what reason she would give.

"Well I mean, your a great guy, it's just... your my friend you know? And if you ever repeat this, I will cheerfully beat you to death but I think it would hurt Jessica's feelings."

"Jessica? Jessica Stanley?"

"Seriously Mike, are you blind? She's so in to you and she's my friend..." I knew Bella needed an out so I waltzed in to the room glaring at Newton, hoping he would get the idea to disappear. She turned her head and smiled at my entrance, Newton twisting round to catch my glare. He's eyes widened as they took in my expression, glancing at the amused expression on Bella's face he shuffled to his seat. Bella let out a heavy sigh as I took my seat next to her.

"Behave" she warned shaking her head. My eyebrows rose in disbelief my smirk growing more pronounced.

"Seriously? Where's the fun in that?" I chuckled.

"Well I think the fun would be this weekend at your house but if I'm angry and not speaking to you... I doubt it will be much fun, for either of us" she pouted. I had to resist the urge to graze my finger against her bottom lip and take it in to my mouth.

"Tease!" I taunted. She giggled and weighed my serious expression, she knew I was only joking around but the class was becoming rapidly full and we had to keep up appearances. It was another boring class lecture on things I had heard fifty times over so I just studied Bella. Her eyes kept flickering to mine expecting me to look away, when I didn't, she kept trying to hide the smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth. Opening her notebook she started scribbling and I couldn't resist the urge to read it.

"_Stop distracting me, you may have taken this class multiple times but I haven't, are you trying to make me fail biology?" _

"_I'll teach you everything you need to know about biology this weekend"_ I wrote back.

"Well that's original..." she whispered. The bell rung and we went to our last lessons after telling her again that Alice would come pick her up ridiculously early Saturday morning. Alice had told Charlie that it was because they had wanted to get to Seattle for when the shops opened. At least I would have more time with Bella.

I heard Carlisle pull up downstairs and I couldn't hide my excitement, soon they would be gone and I could have my Bella hear with me.

"_Edward, get down here please"_ I heard Carlisle think, I dragged myself off of my bed and ran downstairs, coming to a stop in front of Carlisle.

"_We are going for one of your runs"_ he declared. He was shielding his mind from me and I didn't like it, why was he hiding it? He clearly wanted to discuss something and his tone left no room for debate. We ran for about ten minutes covering a far distance when he gradually began to slow beside me. He pointed to a couple of logs that had been left obviously by campers previously. I took a seat and he gracefully sank down opposite, his face was cold without any emotion but his thoughts were laced with hurt. I don't know what could have made him feel this way, his thoughts were still blocked. He shot his head up towards me looking me in the eye.

"So Edward... how long have you been in a relationship with Isabella Swan?"

* * *

_**oooooohhh how does Carlisle know? do you like it? I hope so... I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter, you will see why when I upload it. :D PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me and gives me a lot of faith in my writing. I have never written a word before this fanfic so it is all new to me love ya all xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12: through the grapevine

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 12: _Carlisle's POV_

I walked quickly through the corridors of the hospital. There had been an accident on the free way involving a car and a logging truck, from what I have heard, only one person was brought in. I turned my last corner and headed in to the patients room. Dr Gerandy was already present, in deep conversation with the man in front of him. Moving towards the bed to stand beside the male, grabbing his chart and flicking through.

"This is Dr Cullen, he will also be here if you need anything at all" Dr Gerandy stated. I just nodded at him and turned to the patient.

"Hello Mr Harris, my name's Dr Cullen but you can call me Carlisle."

"Thomas" he replied with a stiff nod.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked turning to Dr Gerandy once more.

"He has a broken arm and two fractured ribs, otherwise he is incredibly lucky. I have tapped up the ribs and a cast is on it's way" he answered, then turned to Thomas "once the cast is fitted, Dr Cullen here will prescribe you some antibiotics for the pain and you should be fine. Dr Cullen?"

"Yes?" I replied glancing up at him from Thomas's chart.

"Chief Swan is here, he would like to discuss some things with you and for you to sign off some paperwork quickly."

"Of course, if you will excuse me." I left the room swiftly in search of Chief Swan, I knew what this was concerning and the paperwork I would have to fill out. If there was two vehicles in the accident, it meant there were two drivers, only one sat in the hospital. I knew the other driver hadn't made it, a car had no chance against a logging truck. "Chief swan" I called out as he turned to face me.

"Ahhh Carlisle, please how many times, call me Charlie. it's about the road accident..."

"yes I gathered as much, the other driver, he didn't make it?"

"No he died at the scene, upon collision from what we gather."

"Such a shame, a waste of a human life" I pondered. "Who was the driver?"

"A Mr Jason Wells, nineteen years of age, from Hoquim. He didn't know the roads and wasn't expecting a logging truck that's for sure, he was going too fast and wasn't wearing a seatbelt. He didn't stand a chance" he replied with sadness lacing his tone.

"Such a waste" I sighed. "OK, well I will fill this out and send it down to the morgue."

"Thank you Carlisle, hey what time is your Alice picking Bella up tomorrow?" My head shot up a little too fast for a human, my eyes searched his face.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, her and Bella are going shopping for the weekend right? In Seattle?" That is why she isn't coming? But what about Edward? When he said he was going shopping with Alice instead of hunting I knew he was lying. He hated shopping. Was he covering for Alice? Why would she go shopping with a human?

"Yes of course" I quickly answered "sorry it has been a long day, err... she didn't mention what time, I know I can trust her, she's normally left to her own devices where shopping's involved" I muttered.

"Yeah well same for Bella, but she has never been one for shopping. It will be good for her to spend some time with a girl though, I swear Edward and her spend so much time together its insane, I thought he would be sick of us by now" he chortled. Edward of course, I should have known, he has been acting strange for weeks. So Alice is covering for him? What could he possibly be hiding from us? We tell each other everything in our family, it must be something big for him to keep it a secret.

"Yes, well he rarely spends time at home any more" I answered, slyly digging for more information.

"Yeah well it will be good for them two to have a break from one another, he is going camping with you isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is"

"Good, I mean your boy is a nice lad just, I worry about Bella, she is my only daughter and I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to deal with the boyfriend situation for a while yet" he chuckled. I quickly arranged my face in to a more appropriate expression, closing my jaw and wiping away the look of shock.

"I didn't see it coming either" I whispered.

"Well I better get on, I've got to get back to the station, nice talking to you Carlisle, you should come round and watch the game with me and Edward one night."

"Definitely, sounds like fun, see you soon Charlie" I said as I watched him walk away. Edward is in a relationship with Bella? This can't be right, surely he is mistaken, she's human. Obviously Charlie doesn't know what Edward is so that would be his conclusion, but there had to be another one. It would explain why Edward is never there, how he had been acting strangely for the past couple of weeks. He has started playing the piano again for the first time in a long while, he always liked to play when he was happy. It would explain the new song he just composed as well, that was laced with love. We just gathered it was for Esme, he loved to write for Esme, especially when he sees how happy it makes her. But a relationship? With Isabella Swan? The human? Couldn't possibly. I mean if he got too close to her he could kill her, she would surely think that was odd and how did this even come about? Is that why he saved her life? Were they dating then?

Too many questions were shooting through my mind as I paced down the halls towards the morgue. I needed to drop this information off and then I could go home to prepare for our hunting trip. The hunting trip that Alice and Edward had opted out of and they were adamant when any of us offered to stay with them, especially Jasper. He didn't want to go without Alice but she had practically forced him to agree to come with us. Why would they go through so much effort if it wasn't that Edward wanted to spend the weekend with his... girlfriend? I don't understand why he didn't just tell us, I mean I would never begrudge Edwards happiness. A part of me was thrilled that he has finally found someone he wants to spend his life with, he wouldn't have to be alone any more. OK the circumstances weren't brilliant but we would all help him to make it work, did he want me to change her? I knew Esme would be ecstatic with this news, she had been seriously worried about Edward not finding a mate and of course his brothers were worried when we met the Denali Clan and Tanya threw herself at him and he didn't show the slightest bit of interest. I knew Emmett and Jasper had worries he was gay, I heard them discuss it many times when Edward wasn't around obviously. So why would he keep it a secret?

I filed the paperwork and made my way out of the building heading for my car, my Mercedes that Esme had bought for me for our anniversary. Esme? Do I tell her of my knew found knowledge? No, I couldn't, I should discuss this with Edward first, see what he has to say on the matter. I started up my engine and accelerated towards home, I was just hoping Edward would be there. Hopefully Alice wouldn't have time to warn him and then he would be unprepared when facing my questions, he wouldn't have time to make up an excuse or a story. I pulled up in front of the house and exited my car, not even bothering to place it in the garage.

"_Edward, get down here please" _I thought. I knew he was here, in his bedroom obviously 'trying' to spend time with the family before we left, to stop suspicion. He appeared in front of me in seconds, his face a mixture of confusion and worry, he could hear it in the tone of my thoughts that I was not in the best of moods. I quickly hid my thoughts from him, I would have to discuss this away from the house. _"We are going for one of your runs"_ I stated in my thoughts, not giving him a chance to say no. With the look on my face he knew not to argue. I rarely took that tone with anyone, especially Edward, he was 'the good one' as I liked to think. Emmett and Jasper were always getting in to trouble with the stupid bets they made continuously, Rosalie was... well Rosalie, she liked to cause trouble for the hell of it and Alice liked to tease everyone with her knowledge of the future, we all knew she used her advantages with a hint of smugness.

I could see Edward shooting me worried glances as we ran far from the house, out of hearing distance, but I ignored him and just drove on, pushing myself faster than I had ever run before. I knew Edward paced himself with me as he was much faster but I still could give him a run for his money. To my right I noticed some logs that had obviously been left from someone's camping trip I slowed down and Edward did the same. Pointing to the logs I followed him and he gracefully sunk down on the furthest one away. I sat down opposite, never taking my eyes off him, the tension rolling off both of us was painful. He was waiting for me to start, but his impatience was getting the better of him, clearly edging for me to begin.

"So Edward... how long have you been in a relationship with Isabella Swan?"

"w-w-what?" He stammered with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Edward, I know about you two, just tell me the truth."

"How do you know?" He questioned with a sigh.

"Chief Swan told me, apparently he is better informed than me, I had to act like I knew that you had spent every night this week at his house." A look of desperation took over him, I didn't want to question him like this, he was an adult but this isn't something he could keep from his family. It effects all of us and he had to understand that. "Edward, just tell me how it started?" I asked, he nodded in return before he continued.

"After the accident, she was growing more suspicious as it seems, I can't hear her thoughts so I didn't know, not until she approached me. She came to me at school and stated she knew what I was, I tried to play innocent but she saw right through it, so I took her for a drive away from prying ears. She told me someone in La Push had told her, though she wouldn't confess who. All I know is it is someone who knows about the treaty because she knows all about it. She knew everything Carlisle and not just about me, about the werewolves too. There was no point playing dumb it was too late, so I confessed." He shot me a quick, careful glance as I just stared at the ground, how did this girl know so much? Who was she? The tribe wouldn't tell her about it willingly, it was their secret as much as ours, who does she know in La Push?

"_What happened then?"_ I asked in my thoughts, to nervous to speak aloud.

"We talked a little, got to know each other and then I drove her home..." I didn't like the way that he trailed off, he was leaving something out.

"What Edward? What aren't you telling me?" He let out a deep sigh and raised his eyes to mine once more, my eyes were transfixed on his face trying to extract any type of information from his expressions.

"I kissed her" he mumbled. My thoughts were just as silent as I was, he kissed her? How is that possible? "It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be" he said answering my thoughts. "Her blood smells... divine like nothing I have ever encountered but it doesn't make me thirsty, at all. I can't explain it Carlisle but I kissed her and she kissed me back" he smiled, so wide I thought it should hurt his face. I couldn't help but smirk back at his goofy expression, he has never kissed a woman before so I knew this was a big deal to him. I could see how happy she made him, I would never begrudge him that.

"Do you love her?" I had to ask, after all that was the ultimate question.

"She's my only reason to be... alive if that's what I am" he confessed. I was so happy he finally found someone, I didn't care if she was human or if she had a third eye and webbed feet, no one deserved this more than Edward. "Now I know why I never met anyone before" he continued, meeting my gaze "I was waiting for her."

"Son, I'm so happy for you, you deserve happiness more than anyone but does she feel the same way?"

"Yes, well she told me she loved me, I can see it in her eyes, the way they shine every time she tells me and every time I confess my love for her. She's everything Carlisle." It doesn't bother her what we are though? I mean surely she understands... it was only then I took in Edwards expression, he heard all of my inner musings.

"Edward I didn't mean..."

"I know what I am Carlisle, I know I'm a monster and I'm not good enough for her, but no it doesn't bother her and I'm too selfish to walk away."

"Edward you know I don't think your a monster, you know I didn't mean any offence but it is a shock that she overlooks the fact we aren't human."

"She treats me like I am, she treats me like a normal guy, she believes I have a soul and that I am good through and through. I've told her that isn't the case but she seems to scoff at that. She says everyone has a bad side, it's just whether they choose to let it take over that makes them a bad person."

"She's very intelligent Edward and she's right, anyone can see what a good person you are whether you are human or not." We sat there in silence for some time each going over the words that had been spoken, I knew I had to ask him the question about the future, I just didn't know what his views were on that particular subject.

"The future?" He asked.

"Yes Edward, I mean, she's human, she will age and she isn't going to live forever."

"I know that Carlisle, believe me I know, but that is how it is supposed to happen." My shock was apparent on my face and I couldn't find the will to rearrange my expression.

"Edward? Your not considering..."

"Never!" he roared. I was a taken back by his sudden outburst, I wasn't expecting such a reaction. I watched him pull at his hair, a nervous habit he has had since the moment I knew him.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, it''s just I can't do that to her, I won't take away her soul, I will not damn her for eternity. She's too good for that, she deserves better. I will stay with her through her life and when she... passes, I will follow."

"Are you trying to say when she dies you will commit suicide Edward? That's absurd!"

"I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist!" He hissed. "What if it was Esme? What if you lost her? Could you carry on?" I couldn't even imagine a world without my reason for everything. The pure thought was physically painful.

"Edward if you change her you would never have to go through that, you think us, your family would let you do that? I mean its not even possible, you know I tried in numerous ways when I discovered what I was."

"I wouldn't try to jump off a cliff Carlisle, I'm sure someone would help me."

"Enough!" I screamed, "I will not sit here and talk to you about how you will end your life! You are my son! If you think I would ever let something endanger your life then you are mistaken, the idea is preposterous!" I couldn't believe he was telling me this, I could understand his thoughts but not his seriousness behind them. "Let's move to a lighter note" I offered trying to calm myself down. His face was expressionless and he screwed his mouth shut in a tight line. "Your relationship with her is it... I mean you say you can kiss her? Is it even possible for you two to have a 'normal' relationship?" Of course he knew what I was hinting at, I wasn't asking because I was after gossip or being perverted. I know it is their business what they do behind closed doors but I am a man of science and I crave information about new subjects and this is definitely a new subject. I had never even heard of a relationship like Edwards and Isabella's.

"Bella" he stated.

"Excuse me?" I asked perplexed. His smiled was infectious and I found myself smirking back at him, joining in his secret joke.

"Her name is Bella, she hates Isabella" he chuckled shaking his head.

"OK Bella..." I hinted for him to continue.

"Mine and Bella's relationship is perfectly normal, I am not saying it doesn't take a lot of control, she is so fragile. I could hurt her simply by accident but I love her and I would never forgive myself if I done anything to bring her pain."

"Are you saying you two have consummated the relationship?" I barked, my eyes wide with shock fixed on my face.

"Yes" he agreed running his fingers through his hair. I took a deep breath at his confession, I just couldn't get my head around it, I mean was it possible?

"Yes it is possible, I have never felt more human or more alive when I am making love to my Bella, she makes me feel complete, like the man I forgot I was, like... like I was specifically made to make Bella happy for the rest of our lives. She makes me want to be a better man for her, to make me worthy of her. Carlisle she is my sun, my moon, my stars, nothing can compare to her beauty and radiance." My heart swelled at his speech, I have never felt more proud of the man sitting in front of me than I was in this moment. At this moment I knew I could never doubt his love for her or the outcome of their relationship, I knew he would do everything in his power to protect her and to make it work between them. I had known him nearly ninety years and I had never seen him so happy and at peace, I would encourage anything that made him that way. "I want to thank you Carlisle for changing me, I want you to know you made the right decision. If you hadn't, I would have never met Bella, so thank you."

"I never regretted it once Edward, you are more than I thought possible."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"But one thing I need to know, why didn't you tell us about her?"

"I'm not ready to share her yet" he chuckled before a serious expression crossed his face. "Rosalie and Jasper wouldn't understand, Emmett would just call me crazy" he smirked.

"Emmett would understand and I think so would Jasper..."

"No he would be too worried about Alice's safety from the Volturi"

"Yes well, if we kept it between us they would have no reason to find out. Esme would be ecstatic, it would make her so happy knowing you finally found someone to share your life with"

"Yes I agree but not yet, I swear I will tell them Carlisle, when me and Bella are both ready."

"You know it will be worse if they find out by accident and they will find out Edward. How are you two at school?"

"We ignore each other the best we can, I spend my nights with her."

"But why when you could be open about your relationship?"

"Because I know you are all going to love her and when Alice and Esme get their hands on her I will have to share her all the time. I'm not ready yet I want her to myself. And for once I want something normal, I want a relationship with her like I would have if I were human. We have been together two weeks Carlisle, not long enough for her to meet my parents" he chortled. I then understood why he wanted to keep it a secret because we all understood wanting to have normalcy in our lives, having that hold on our humanity.

"This weekend? Your staying with Bella aren't you?" His grin said it all.

"Yes I am, she is staying at the house with me while Alice goes shopping. Charlie thinks she is going shopping with Alice for the weekend, he would never allow his daughter to stay with me in an empty house." His booming laughter stunned me, I have never seen him like this, so happy and full of life, so carefree.

"Yes as the parent I shouldn't be allowing this" I laughed "but we both know your an adult even if Bella is not" I said quirking an eyebrow.

"She's old for her age, she acts more like a forty year old than seventeen."

"Then I am sure she is mature enough to make the decision for herself, just don't let Charlie see you or there will be hell to pay" I tittered.

"Of course, just please can we keep this between us? Just for a while?" I took a deep breath at his request, I would have to lie to Esme and that was something I don't think I have ever done and I didn't particularly wish to but I knew this was Edwards decision, even if I didn't agree with it.

"Of course I will Edward, I will respect your wishes, just think about what I have said." He nodded as we both stood. "Lets get back before they miss us, I will let you know when we leave Goats Rocks Sunday evening, give you some warning before we arrive home.

"Thank you, lets go." With that we started running, it was already three in the morning and the rest would want to leave soon to go hunting for the weekend and I'm sure Edward would want to see Bella as soon as possible. I just hope it will work out for them both, no one deserves it more than him, it had to work out, it would be beyond cruel for life to hand him this gift only to steal it away. It had to work.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing from Carlisle's point of view, so he is keeping Edwards secret... you know what they say **_**'nothing stays hidden forever'.****_ Next chapter will be up soon, are we excited about Edward and Bella's special weekend? :P please review, it helps me make the story better for you the readers, so please let me know your thoughts thank you! xoxo_**


	13. Chapter 13: First taste

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 13

My head shot up as I heard tires turn on to the dirt road leading to the house. Racing through my bedroom door and down the stairs I came to a stop just as Alice was pulling up to the porch way. Yanking the passenger door open, I wrenched Bella from her seat, clenching my arms tight around her petite frame.

"I missed you" I sighed. Her returning smile knocked me off my feet as her arms wound around my neck.

"I missed you too Edward Anthony Cullen" she giggled. I couldn't help but bring my lips to hers, slowly caressing them with my own. Her mouth joined mine like a missing piece of a puzzle.

"So I'll just go then yeah?" Alice interrupted. I couldn't help the annoyance in my tone as I answered her, she just ruined a perfect moment between me and my love.

"Yeah sure, have fun" I hissed. I watched as she rolled her eyes at me before climbing back in to her Porsche, spinning the tired as she abruptly turned and sped back down the long winding driveway. My eyes never left Bella's, too entranced to focus on anything but her, she looked beautiful as ever. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she was wearing a tight fitting jeans that extenuated her curves. Her white top was covered by a red hoodie which I immediately recognised. She loved this hoodie she wore it regularly, in fact every time I laid eyes on her, I swear she was wearing it.

"Come, I want to show you the house" I stated excitedly, while grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind me through the open front door. I glanced at her expression as we walked in to the living room, I let out a small chuckle at her shocked expression. With her mouth hanging agape, her eyes wide, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever witnessed.

"You like it?" I asked nervously, chancing looks in her direction.

"Are you joking? Edward this is... god this is fucking huge!" I let out a booming laugh at her choice of words, earning a deep blush from her as she hid her face in embarrassment.

"Well this is the only place we don't have to hide" I added.

"Edward, how rich are you?" She blurted. "Not that it matters or anything it's just that well you would have to be pretty like... well rich to own a place like this..." she babbled, the nerves apparent in her tone.

"We get along alright I suppose, but with Alice's visions of the stock market we can usually keep ahead of the game" I winked as she giggled.

"This is obviously the lounge area, then through here" I continued motioning towards the next room "is the kitchen, not that it gets much use" I added with a smirk.

"I stocked the fridge with some stuff that I have seen you eat but I didn't really know what you liked so... sorry if it isn't right, I can always go grab something from the store if you wanted something in particular..."

"Edward, Edward, it's fine. Thank you but we wont be spending much time in the kitchen any way" she croaked in a rough voice as she looked up though her lashes. I couldn't help but gulp at her suggestive tone, willing myself to have a little control. I was concentrating on all the reason why taking her now in this kitchen against the flat top was not the best of ideas,. My cock was having other ideas though and immediately hardened at the mention of Bella, naked, spread out for me.

"Right! Well let me show you the rest of the house" I barked loudly, before practically running from the room. If I stayed there any longer, Bella would probably come to the conclusion I'm a sex maniac. She followed me out as I showed her where the downstairs bathroom was and the led her upstairs. I walked along the corridor pointing out various things on my way.

"Rosalie and Emmett's room, Carlisle and Esme's, Alice and Jasper's..." Just as I was about to ascend up the last set of stairs, I saw Bella come to a sudden stop behind me. I spun round making sure she was OK when I noticed Bella's eyes trained on the large wall above us.

"You can laugh, it's kind of ironic" I teased. Dragging her eyes away from the large wooden cross that hung above us, her curious eyes met mine.

"Why do you keep this here?"

"Nostalgia?" I offered. "It was Carlisle's."

"He collects antiques?"

"No he's father carved this himself, it hung in the church he preached." Her left hand moved forward as her fingers stroked the ancient soft wood. "Tell me what your thinking?"

"It's just so old, it's hard to wrap my mind around the fact that Carlisle has been around so long. He must have seen some amazing things."

"Yes, he's travelled the world."

"Have you?"

"Some of it" I smiled, "there is so much that I still want to do though."

"I'd like to travel the world" she whispered chancing a look up at me.

"I will take you anywhere Bella, just name it." A slow smile spread across her face, growing until it looked like it should hurt her cheeks.

"So what's up the stairs?" I chuckled at her change of subject.

"My room."

"Really?" She gulped. I took hold of her hand as I prompted her to follow me up the stairs and I came to a stop outside my bedroom door. I peeked at Bella violently tugging her lip with her teeth as I swung the door open and motioned for her to go in. I took in every expression that crossed her face, nervousness, curiosity, excitement. She made her way to the centre of the room, spinning around, inspecting all the shelves of music, DVD's and furniture.

"You have a lot of music... and good acoustics by the look of it" she giggled making her way over to my CD player. "How do you have all these organised?"

"Err, by year and preference within that time." She pulled out a CD from my collection and removed the CD before placing it in my CD player. Adjusting the volume, she turned towards me looking up through her lashes as the sounds of _kissing you_ by _Des'ree_ filled the room. _(link on profile)._ She backed away from me as I stalked towards her, causing me to halt my movements, it wasn't until she gracefully slipped on to my bed and centred herself that I realised what she was doing. Holding her hand out to me I quickly joined her on the bed. Crawling over her, I rested my hands ether side of her head as I held myself up above her. Slowly I traced my lips with her own, her heart stuttered as they finally met. It was slow, sensual but passionate. The love I had for this woman still blew me away every time I was near her. I watched as her eyes drifted from mine to her hands which started undoing the buttons on my shirt, she slipped it off my shoulders and I dropped it to the floor beside us. Her warm fingers tracing the muscles in my chest, circling my nipples before her nails scraped down my abs. Letting out a guttural moan, I brought my lips to hers once more. Popping her buttons open and lowering the zip I tugged her jeans down her creamy thighs and throwing them behind me, eagerly removing mine to join hers. She raised her arms as I slipped her t shirt off over her head revealing the sexiest underwear I have ever seen her in _(on profile)._ My eyes shot to hers in shock, as a crimson blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Alice..." she started and I couldn't help but chortle at this. Alice had bought her sexy lingerie, I should have known Alice would get to her.

"I'm sorry Bella, that couldn't have been pleasant, you didn't have to wear it for me..." Although I'm fucking glad you did! I thought. I groaned as her cheeks flamed a dark pink

"Do you not like it?" She asked timidly. I couldn't stop my mouth dropping open at her ridiculous question, I motioned my eyes towards my very hard cock and I beamed at her in response.

"I think it's quite clear how much I like it Bella. You look so sexy, there aren't words. You just didn't have to dress up for me you always look beautiful" I murmured capturing her lips with mine once more as my hands moved over her subtle breasts. They fit perfectly in my palms, my fingers ran over her hard nipples. I couldn't resist thrusting in to her parted legs, I needed her, I couldn't stand another second not being connected to her.

"Bella, I need you love" I whispered. Hearing her breath hitch and her heart rate increase, my mouth moved across her chin and down her neck, nipping gently at her earlobe. I felt her hands tug at my tight black boxer briefs, pushing her hand down across my bare backside, her hands squeezing the unyielding flesh. Growling I drove in to her silk covered core, before I hooked my fingers in to her tiny black thong, ripping them down her thighs, accidentally tearing the thin material to shreds. I glimpsed at her to see if she noticed but her eyes were closed, so I quickly discarded the torn fabric and dipped my fingers between her legs. I couldn't believe how wet she was, I loved that I did that to her. Pressing a finger inside her, my thumb located her nub, then adding a second finger. I abruptly stopped my ministrations as a thought rushed through my head.

"Why did you stop?" She complained.

"I want to try something Bella" I stated.

"Try what? Edward are you alright?" she cupped my face in her hand, I leaned in to it and closed my eyes, preparing myself for my next actions.

I continued kissing and sucking her neck, ignoring her confused expression as I made my way to her breasts.

"Edward? What did you want to try?" I ignored her question once more, not really knowing how to answer it. With one last look in her eyes I moved down her body positioning my head beneath her legs. I tried to gauge her reaction, hoping she understood what I was insinuating. When I heard her gasp I knew she understood my intentions, I shot a nervous look at her hoping she wasn't disgusted by my suggestion. She was biting her lip, trying to suppress a smile and I knew I had her consent. With that I lowered my head, to her core, her scent was intoxicating as I tried to wrap my mind around what I was about to do. I was so worried I would hurt her, so easily I could add to much pressure or got forbid, I could bite her. I took an unneeded deep breath before running my tongue once between her lips. Her answering whimper gave me more confidence, not that I had any idea how to perform this act. I didn't really like to listen when people had thoughts of doing anything sexual but the fact of the matter is I had no idea how to take care of a woman. I was making it up as I went along. I held on to her thighs as my tongue danced around her clitoris before sucking on it gently. Her moan spurred me on as I lapped at her sex. She was wriggling beneath me so I laid my hand flat against her stomach holding her still. The last thing I needed was to accidentally brush my teeth against her. That wouldn't end well at all. Adding my fingers, I inserted them inside her as I continued flicking my tongue over her, drinking in her taste.

"You taste like pure sex" I mumbled against her. "So good." If I could give up blood and live on the taste of Bella I would be a happy man. I always heard that it didn't taste very nice but I strongly disagreed, I would perform this on Bella every second I got. She tasted amazing against my tongue. Her moans got louder as my fingers pumped inside her, curling my fingers, I found the right spot and her screams increased as she clenched around me. I couldn't wait for it to be my cock inside her. I kept my mouth on her for a few more seconds while she came down from her high, then I made my way back up her body, kissing parts of her as I went. I didn't hurt her, I could have so easily but not once did I fight the urge to sink my teeth in to her soft skin. I was starting to realise that maybe I could never hurt Bella, whether it was my pure love for this woman or the fact that her blood didn't call for me in the slightest. I couldn't help the huge shit eating grin that was spread across my cheeks, I couldn't believe I had done it. I gave her an orgasm using my tongue! I never thought the day would come when I would give anybody an orgasm period so I was bloody proud of myself. I watched her roll her eyes as she let out a small giggle.

"Proud of yourself are we?" She teased

"You have no idea" I chuckled. With another roll of her eyes she pulled me on top of her once more. I couldn't resist grounding my hips against her very sensitive core.

"Edward, Urgh! Fuck! I need you Edward, please... please I need you inside me!" She squealed. I didn't need any more encouragement as I dumped my boxers at the foot of the bed, gradually sliding in to her tight, wet core.

"Fuck!" I grunted. I began moving inside her in slow unhurried motions, our limbs wrapped together, our lips never becoming unattached. Her breaths becoming laboured, her heart beating flying, her body began to cover itself in a sheen of sweat. I rolled my hips deep in to her sex as she wrapped her legs around my waist, linking her ankles against my backside. I ran my fingers through her matted hair and rested my forehead against hers, panting we moved our hips in perfect unison. It was like I was created to make love to my Bella, it is my reason for existing, to love and protect her, to please her in every manner possible.

"So close" she mewled. With that I quickened my movements, gliding in to her swiftly. "Don't stop!" She whimpered.

"Never" I growled "cum love, cum for me." I focused on her breathtaking face as it contorted in to one of pure pleasure, she threw her head back and closed her eyes screaming as her climax overtook her. Her muscles clenching around me, I followed suit, grunting I released inside of her. I couldn't bring myself to remove my person from her warm body so I stayed stationary above her. Her legs fell from around me, landing in an exhausted heap on the mattress, her chest puffing in exertion. I lazily slid out of her, landing beside her on my back and pulled her towards me, cradling her in my arms.

"I love you" I said as I nuzzled my head in her neck.

"I love you too" she panted as her heart rate began to slow. I glanced at her once more as she was drifting in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Hope you all liked it, this is only the first part of their "special weekend." Sorry it took so long to update, been crazy stuff going on recently and I have been otherwise caught up. I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. **_

_**If you haven't heard I uploaded another story recently called 'A perfect weekend' it's a Jacob and Bella story. It's going to be a three part story and I hope you all read it. **_

_**Thank you for always reading my updates, it's overwhelming how many people actually like to read my writing. I never thought it was possible, so thanks again and please review :) xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14: a rough turn

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 14

I pulled her closer to me as I heard her breaths change, I knew she was waking up. My arm was wrapped around her waist, her warmth calmed me in a way I didn't think was possible. I stroked the soft skin of her cheek as her eyes fluttered open, I was immediately lost. Her big brown eyes bored in to mine and for a moment I forgot my own name.

"Have a nice nap?" I smirked.

"How long was I asleep?" She yawned.

"Only a couple of hours, I'm sure you needed it, what with Alice getting you up at an obscenely early time" I chuckled knowing full well it was me who encouraged the time. I wanted to spend every second I could with her, I would never get enough of this, I wish I could be with her every morning she woke. Her little giggle sent shivers to my dead heart.

"I'm sorry, I totally wasted our time together didn't I?"

"Don't be silly Bella, I love watching you sleep, it relaxes me and your fascinating when you sleep." Her eyes went wide with worry as her expression changed to confusion. "You talk" I stated. A mortified look spread her face as her cheeks flamed red with embarrassment, her breaths became shallow and rapid. I didn't understand her reaction, had I said something wrong? "Bella?" I questioned.

"What did you hear?" she mumbled burying her face in the crook of my neck. I let out a low chuckle as relief flooded me, I hadn't done anything wrong she was just worried what she had said in her unconsciousness.

"You miss your mother, more than you let on, you said you loved me" I grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"You knew that already."

"It's nice to hear all the same."

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too." I brushed back the strand of hair from her eyes and gently pressed my lips against hers, letting out a groan at how soft and plump they felt against my own. Her hand weaved in to mine, trying to pull me closer but I cautiously pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. "You must be hungry, let's get you something to eat" I offered as I climbed out of bed.

"I don't want to" she huffed. I chuckled at her childish expression with her lip jutted out and her arms folded. Crawling over the bed towards her I tucked my arms beneath her and lifted her bridal style. She let out a little squeal followed by little giggles, I couldn't help but smile at her animated expression, she made me so happy and I don't think she fully understood that. "Can you at least let me put on clothes?" I pretended to think about it as I made my way down the stairs still fully naked myself.

"Na, much better like this" I stated glancing down at her naked chest inches from my face.

"Ouch!" It was only then I realised she hit me on the chest but ended up hurting herself, I let out a booming laugh as her expression turned playfully angry. Bringing my head down my lips latched on to her left nipple, rolling it on my tongue. "Edward" she moaned as her hand gripped on my hair. Abruptly I pulled away and placed her in a chair in the kitchen. "Hey, I was enjoying that!" I grinned at her and kissed her forehead.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked, her devious smirk should have alerted me to her next statement.

"You?"

"I meant food Bella," shaking my head I leaned over the counter towards her.

"I can cook it's fine." She leapt up and I couldn't help but ogle as her backside swayed from side to side. It was so perfect and felt so right in my hands, when she was on top I always liked to grip on to it as she slammed down on me. "Edward?" She asked with a giggle looking over her shoulder, my eyes shot to hers and if I could have blushed I would. She just caught me openly staring at her naked body, I truly felt like a seventeen year old.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "Let me cook Bella, I would love to cook for you."

"It's OK, I was just going to have a pop tart any ways, can't believe you bought pop tarts for me."

"I knew you liked them but I wouldn't say they're a suitable breakfast" I smirked

"Well I like them" she stated before sticking her tongue out at me. She sat on my lap as she ate and me being the man I am couldn't forget that her naked heat was so close to my naked form, especially when she wriggled around like that. She knew what she was doing because I was so hard and she must have felt it. I placed my hands on her hips in attempt to keep her still but the smirk that spread over her face, I knew she was playing dirty. I brushed her hair away over her shoulder and bent my head so my lips where right next to her ear.

"Love if you keep doing that I will have to take you on the kitchen table." Her breath hitched as her head turned towards mine.

"Is that a challenge?" she whispered back. With that I flipped her off my lap so she was laying on the flat surface with me standing between her legs. Kneeling down, I skimmed my nose up her thighs, placing soft kisses as I went. Her heart accelerated as I got close to the meeting of her thighs, I could smell her arousal and my eyes shot to Bella who was now leaning on her elbows to get a better look. I kept my eyes on her as I swept my tongue straight between her folds. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as a sigh left her lips. I wrapped my arms around her legs pulling her to the edge of the table, holding her in place. I worked my tongue up and down her, flicking her clit with the tip, her sighs turned in to moans but I wanted them to turn in to screams. I kept going as I released her left leg and slid two fingers in side of her.

"Edward! God baby don't stop..." and I couldn't even if I wanted to, I was too addicted to her taste, to her groans of pleasure. Her arms gave way as she fell flat on the table and arched her back. I devoured her as I felt her clench around my fingers. With one last pump she came undone beneath me with a very loud scream, it's good we don't have neighbours I thought. I slowly stood up and took in the beautiful woman laying in front of me, covered in a sheen of sweat wearing a look of contentment, I loved that I could do that to her, that I made her feel this way. I watched her as a smile spread over her face, her chest was huffing rapidly and her heart was still pounding. She wrapped her legs around me pushing with the balls of her feet to bring me closer. I placed my hands on her hips, examining her face for approval, she licked her lips before her teeth latched on to her bottom lip, she knew how that drove me crazy, it was an invitation in my eyes. I slammed in to her... hard, I suddenly realised what I had done, my panicked eyes finding her to make sure she was alright. Her upward thrust encouraged me to continue. I rocked my hips back and forth in to her, harder than I ever had before, but she seemed to like it if the noises coming from her was any indication. I grunted as I pushed harder and deeper in to her core, her heat surrounded me, taking me in entirely. Her fingers gripped the table edge as I pounded in to her frantically, I threw my head back as I felt her tighten around me, her screams were getting louder and more frequent as I was coming close to my climax.

"Love, are you close?" I grunted.

"So close" she screamed. My hand snaked down between her legs and I rubbed my thumb over her already sensitive bud, instantly coming undone with one last scream. Seconds later, I released inside of her, letting my cool liquid fill her. Panting, I slipped out of her and pulled her up, I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"Wow, that was... we need to have sex like that more often" she giggled.

"I didn't hurt you?" I was so afraid I did, I was so much more forceful than usual and she is so breakable.

"No of course not, Edward that was amazing" she beamed. "I like it when your rough with me, it's so passionate and …raw." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, anything to calm me down as I was close to taking her a second time.

"Let's put some clothes on or I may take you on every available surface" I smirked. I ran upstairs and got dressed before grabbing Bella's clothes, leaving the underwear which were scattered around the floor. I was still downstairs before she had made it to the second step.

"Thanks" she said as I passed Bella her clothes. I made my way over to my grand piano and slid on to the bench. I wanted to give Bella a little privacy while she made herself presentable, that and the fact I would probably pounce on her again if I caught even one more glimpse at her naked form. I let my hands wander over the ivory keys, playing a soft melody, it was my favourite piece by Tchaikovsky. "That's beautiful." I looked up to see her hovering in the centre of the room.

"Come here, join me" I pleaded. I wrapped my arm around her as she sat down beside me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Did you play when you were human?" She asked. I thought hard about her question and it frustrated me that I couldn't give her an answer.

"I don't remember, maybe, I took to it very easily after my change...What?" I questioned as I took in the smirk that had formed on her face.

"You take to everything easily." I let out a chuckle at her observation.

"I think it's because I have had nearly ninety years to practise" I justified.

"Unless there is something your not telling me I'm pretty sure that you haven't practised giving a girl the most amazing pleasure of her life" she stated raising an eyebrow. I let out a small gasp at her brazen statement and for once I felt lost for words.

"I never really got round to that" I whispered, dumbstruck I watched her eyelids brush her cheeks as she looked down. A deep blush raced to her cheeks and I couldn't believe how she could go from temptress to innocent in the space of pure seconds. I didn't wait before latching my lips to hers and pulling her towards me. Bella responded by wrapping her arms around my shoulders and swinging her leg over so she was straddling my lap. We devoured each other hungrily, her chest heaving against mine, she thrust her hip in to mine and I let out a hiss at the contact. As much as I wanted to make love to my beautiful Bella again I knew I shouldn't. I had to remember she was human, we had already had sex twice and it was only 1:30pm. She didn't have endless energy like me and I knew I needed to be the gentleman, because if it was up to Bella, we would never leave the bedroom.

"Let me play for you" I whispered. She pulled back so her eyes could focus on my face, that little crease between her eyes that I loved appeared and I couldn't understand why she was confused.

"Play for me?" Her eyes darted downward before focusing back on my face.

"Yes, I would love to play the piano for you."

"Oh, play the piano? I would love that" she blushed.

"What did you think I meant?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." She was hiding something, she answered too quickly, my mind was racing at all the things she could have interpreted from my words. I felt her shift above me but I swiftly gripped her hips to keep her in place above me.

"Where do you think your going?" I murmured brushing my nose up her neck and along her jaw.

"I-I-I thought you wanted to play for me?"

"I do, doesn't mean I'm letting you go anywhere" I stated. I reached my arms up and placed them on the keys behind her, my eyes locked with hers as I began to move my fingers gracefully across the keys. The sounds of the lullaby I wrote for her filled the room, her mouth dropped open and I couldn't help but smirk smugly.

"This is beautiful, I don't know it..."

"I wrote it" I interjected.

"You wrote this?" Shock was clear in her tone.

"Yes," I smiled, "I wrote it for you." Tears filled her eyes as the melody continued around us, they streamed down her face as her hands dropped to her sides. "Do you not like it?" I asked concerned. If she didn't it would hurt but I would write her as many compositions as it would take.

"Edward, it's beautiful, I can't believe you wrote this, _for me_, thank you. I love you so much." Her lips brushed mine sensually, as I continued to play. The notes got quicker and more sensual, even for a vampire I was having a hard time concentrating as she pressed her small warm body against mine, her lips moving in time with my own. I pulled back, trying to calm myself down, this was one of the most sensual experiences of my existence, I didn't want to mess it up by finishing to early... in my pants.

"I wrote this part the night after we made love for the first time" I admitted sheepishly.

"I can tell, it's so romantic, passionate and somehow... erotic."

"Uh-uh" I nodded as she continued grinding against me. Our breathing was speeding up, becoming more erratic as the piece went on, but only I knew it was coming to a close. I drummed the last keys of the composition, her movements became chaotic so I thrust my hips up to meet hers once and she let a small squeak in my ear before resting her forehead on my shoulder. The last note hung in the air and could still be heard over our breathless state. Her movements ceased and as much as I missed them I was relieved that I wouldn't be cumming in my pants like a proper teenager. It was only then that I realised I could not say the same for Bella.

"Bella? Did you just...?"

"Err yeah, I'm so sorry Edward."

"What are you apologising for? I can't believe I made you... I mean without even really touching you" I chortled disbelievingly. I turned her face to mine and lay a harsh, chaste kiss on her soft, plump lips. "Bella you have nothing to be embarrassed about, that was the most amazing moment of my life. I can't help but be a little smug right now" I laughed nervously, her little giggle in response immediately made me relax. I snaked my hands across her backside and gripped in to the soft flesh as I stood up, taking her with me. I felt her legs wrap around me as I raced my way up the stairs, using my full speed, towards my bedroom. Placing her in the middle of the room, I gripped onto the neckline of her t-shirt and ripped it away from her body before dropping to my knees in front of her.

"Hey! I liked that shirt" she protested.

"I'll buy you another one" I mumbled as I held on to her waist and kissed her stomach. I moved my hands to the top of her jeans, unfastening them quickly and pulling them down her legs. I helped her step out of them before shedding my own clothes in record time.

"Someone's impatient" she teased.

"Always, when it involves being inside of you Bella" I breathed heavily. I grabbed her legs and threw them around my waist, gripping on to her toned backside, I quickly moved to the wall made of glass and pressed her against it. I could only imagine what we looked like from the other side.

"This is the first time I wish I could be in two places at once" I admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Bella panted.

"Because as much as I want to be here with you I can't even imagine how amazing your arse looks from the other side of this glass!" She snickered as her lips caressed my neck before biting down on my stone flesh. I hissed and thrust myself inside her forcefully. My hands groped her breasts as my lips ravished her skin, I thrust harder and deeper inside of her as she tightened her arms and legs around me. Pushing her harder against the glass I pumped in to her faster, if anyone were to see us they would know I was supernatural as my movements I'm sure were to fast for human speed.

"Faster Edward!" She screamed. I quickened even more and I knew I must be a blur to her with the speed I was penetrating her. "Harder!" she commanded.

"Bella baby, if I go any harder you will go through this glass" I snorted.

"There! Fuck Edward! Don't stop!"

"Never" I growled in response, rolling her nipples between my fingers while sucking on her neck. She let out one last shriek of pleasure before she came undone in front of me. Her body started to go limp but I wasn't having any of that.

"I'm not finished with you yet" I growled as I drove in to her. I held on to her legs to support her weight as I could feel the tightening in my stomach. Her movements were tired and half hearted and I knew I had exhausted her. I didn't even try and hold out as I let go, shooting my stream inside her hot body, my cock pulsed as it rush from mine to hers. I dropped my head to her shoulder and she tightened her limbs around me. I quickly moved to the bed, pulling the covers to one side and sliding us both in perfectly, never removing myself from her. I needed to feel her wrapped around me longer even if it was just a few seconds. Her limbs landed like jelly against the mattress as I hovered above her. Bending my head I placed a chaste kiss against her lips before resting my forehead against hers.

"Did I creep you out moving that fast?" I had to ask, I didn't want to scare her and I'm sure I never seemed so inhuman as I did just then.

"Edward" she panted. "You... have never looked... so beautiful, as you did just then."

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"I love it when your are yourself around me, it's you I love, Edward the vampire" she smirked. I slipped out of her and pulled her with me so I was spooning her and began kissing down her neck, shoulder and back. Only now noticing that I had been too forceful earlier, there was a large hickey in the crease of her neck, I knew it wouldn't be gone in time for when she went home. I could only imagine what Charlie would say when he saw it, I suppressed a laugh at the thought of him trying to give Bella the sex talk, it was inevitable. We lay there in each others arms in silence, watching the day pass by. I had never been happier than in this moment.

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry its been longer than usual to update, things have been a little crazy on my end... I'm going on holiday to Germany tomorrow morning so I wanted to get this up before I went. But it does mean I may be a little late updating next time. Hope you all liked it and please review, I love hearing your responses, they brighten my day up so much. Please try and read my other stories too and let me know what you think... love ya all xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15: deception

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 15

I hurried around the kitchen, cooking eggs for my Bella while she was sleeping. I had decided to cook her breakfast in bed, that's what boyfriends did right? I had laid out a tray with a single red rose in a mini vase on it. I quickly placed the eggs and orange juice on the tray and made my way upstairs. She was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her but her breakfast would get cold. I stood there debating my next move awkwardly in the doorway when her breathing changed. My problem had been solved for me as she began to stir. Sliding on to the bed, I placed the tray next to her as I skimmed my nose up her neck. Her beautiful scent still astounded me.

"Morning angel" I whispered, she hummed in response before turning over to meet my gaze.

"Morning handsome" she giggled. Beaming at her I placed a chaste kiss on her luscious plump lips.

"Breakfast is served my lady" I stated bowing my head. She giggled once more as she reached over for the tray.

"It looks delicious Edward, thank you" she said cupping my face in her hand. "But you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to Bella" I answered sincerely. I laid with her in silence as she ate, watching her intently. How could a woman so beautiful and precious be meant for me? I don't think I would ever get used to the fact that she was mine. The past 24 hours had been the most amazing yet. After our heated encounter against the glass I had laid with Bella in my arms for hours in comfortable silence before we took on a more physical approach. I made love to her two more times before she collapsed in exhaustion. I was brought back to the present as Bella pushed the tray to one side and squirmed in to my lap, burying her face in my neck. Wrapping my arms around her, I nuzzled my nose in her hair and breathed in her exquisite scent.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" she blushed.

"Of course not love, go right ahead." Jumping out of my arms, I tapped her pert backside as she went, she just shrieked in response before grinning at me over her shoulder as she closed the door. Would it be inappropriate to join her? She didn't ask me to, I should at least let her have some privacy. Even though it was just a wooden door separating us, I didn't like it, I felt too far away from her. I laid back on the bed resting my arms behind my head as I lost myself in thought. Thinking about how much my existence had changed in the past few weeks, how my entire reason for living had altered. I was pulled out of my musing by a rap song playing from somewhere in the room. I immediately sat up to investigate, I know I didn't own this song, it was only then I realised that the music was coming from Bella's mobile phone from inside her bag. I stood there debating whether to get it or not. Surely I would be invading her privacy if I went down the bag but my curiosity won out as I opened the zip and found it laying on top. I was relieved I wouldn't have to search through her belongings. I read the name on the screen with a confused expression. It read _Jake 3_. Who's Jake? And why has it got a heart after it? It was then I did something despicable, I answered Bella's phone. I knew I shouldn't answer calls from people I have never met, especially when we were supposed to be keeping our relationship under wraps but my insecurities were taking over. I needed to know who this Jake was and what sort of relationship did he have with my Bella.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Who's this?" An angry voice returned.

"This is a friend of Bella's, who am I speaking with?" I asked trying to be polite to the hostile man on the other end of the line.

"Where is Bella?" He questioned ignoring mine completely.

"She can't come to the phone right now, may I pass a message?"

"Why can't she come to the phone? Where is she?" The voice growled. I debated whether to discuss Bella's whereabouts, I didn't really want this man to know about my Bella in the shower, but I didn't really have another explanation.

"She is in the shower at the moment, is there anything I can help you with?" I still didn't know who this aggressive man was or why he was calling my love.

"No!" He spat. "I don't mix with your type!" And then he was gone. He hung up on me! I held the phone away from my ear, glancing at it curiously, I was more confused and insecure than I had ever been before. With my type? He didn't even know who I was, he didn't know anything about me. Placing her phone back in her bag and zipping it back up, I debated whether I should tell Bella of the phone call, I didn't really want Bella socialising with such an angry being, but I couldn't judge him as I had no idea why he was angry, hell I knew nothing about this mystery figure. Making a split decision I threw the bathroom door open and made my way in to the room. The shower glass was steamed up, I could only see the silhouette of her womanly figure. She had never looked more beautiful. I found myself moving closer towards the glass involuntarily, my eyes trained on the curve of her backside and the swell of her breasts. My hand automatically reached up to wipe away the condensation that had covered the glass surface. Her body revealing itself to me, I took in the view in front of me. She had her hands in her hair, washing out her shampoo, water trickled down her toned body and she had her eyes closed. I completely forgot the reason I came in here. Without removing my clothes I opened the shower door and made my way inside. The water hit my body, soaking my clothes as I wrapped my arms around her. She let out a piercing scream and slipped on the wet floor beneath her making me tighten my grip around her naked waist.

"Jesus Edward! Don't fucking do that, you scared the shit out of me!" I couldn't help but smirk in return at her foul language. She raised her eyebrows at me as she took in my attire.

"Edward? Why are you wearing clothes in the shower?" she giggled.

"I couldn't wait to get in here with you, taking my clothes off would have wasted naked shower time" I chortled.

"Well maybe I could help you then" she whispered. Her fingers slowly unbuttoned my shirt and pushing the wet material off my shoulders, landing with a thump on the floor. I watched her as she slowly got on her knees, never taking her eyes off mine and she pulled my heavy jeans down my legs. She raised an eyebrow as she revealed my already erect member underneath them.

"No boxers?" She asked huskily.

"I don't like wearing them, they're unnecessary" I smirked.

"I strongly agree" she said grasping me in her small hand. Gasping as she started moving her palm up and down my length, my head fell back as a groan left my lips. After a few strokes her lips joined the movements. I let out a loud hiss as her tongue circulated the head of my cock, while her hand kept pumping me. My hands found their way in to her hair as her head moved in front of me.

"God Bella, so good."

"Hmm" she hummed around me sending vibrations down my length. I started to thrust my hips in time with her movements as they increased in pace.

"Love I'm close" I muttered looking down at the breathtaking sight in front of me. Her eyes met mine as she continued her ministrations and it was the most erotic image I have ever encountered. I couldn't hold back any longer as I felt that familiar tightening in my stomach before I released in the back of her throat. She kept pumping me as I thrust in to her mouth. I let out a whimper as I finished, dropping my head and closing my eyes I felt her stand and wrap her small arms around me. I lifted my head to meet hers lethargically, giving her my crooked smile.

"Thank you love."

"No need to thank me" she smirked.

"Your turn" I growled.

"It's OK Edward, you don't have to..."

"I want to" I interjected.

"Really Edward I don't mind" she said taking a step back. I looked at her quizzically, her eyebrows were knitted together and she wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I was beginning to worry, why wouldn't she want to make love to me? Did I do something wrong? I would never push her but I couldn't help worrying that I had done something to offend her.

"Nothing" she answered sharply, I was quite taken back by her tone. "We should get dressed" she stated as she moved around me to exit the shower. I grabbed her arm carefully pulling her back to me as I turned off the shower.

"Bella? What have I done?"

"Just because I won't have sex with you doesn't mean something is wrong Edward. I can't have sex with you twenty four hours a day" she snapped. She obviously saw the hurt on my face as I dropped my hand like she had electrocuted me.

"It's not about the sex Bella, it's about how you are being with me at the moment" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to speak to you like that its just..." she hesitated, wringing her hands. I cupped her face in my palm and pulled her closer to me.

"Bella, I would never push you to have sex with me, never! I want you to make love to me because you want to and your right we can't have sex twenty four hours a day and I understand that but you need to tell me if you think I'm pushing you in any way."

"Your not Edward" she started as her cheeks flamed crimson "it's just that well after yesterday I'm just a little, I mean I..." I suddenly understood, she was too embarrassed to say. After so much sex yesterday of course she would be a little.. well sore, I had taken advantage of her too many times. I felt like a complete arsehole.

"Bella I understand, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have... taken you so many times yesterday it was selfish of me, are you in pain?" Her frown was replaced by a beaming grin as she finally rose her eyes to mine.

"No, I'm fine Edward and trust me I didn't mind, I would let you take me now if I could. I can never get enough of you Edward Anthony Cullen" she smirked wrapping her arms around my neck. I instinctively picked her up with a yelp from her and carried her to the bedroom. I placed her down flat on her back as I drank in the sight before me.

"Beautiful" I murmured before I moved to my wardrobe. Grabbing fresh clothes I quickly dressed myself before making my way over to her night bag and placing it on the bed next to her. "I'll be downstairs when your ready" I smiled. With that I departed to the comfort of my piano.

The day had gone quickly, too quickly. We had spent the day wrapped up in each other watching the hangover which Bella thought was hilarious. It was one of Emmett's films, I couldn't see the draw myself but as I sat watching Bella's reactions I started finding the film more entertaining as it went on. I revelled in watching Bella happy. We spent the remainder of the day talking and later she begged me to play the piano for her once more. It wasn't until I got a text message of Alice informing me she would be home in an hour and the rest of the family would be home in two, had I decided it was best to take Bella home. Driving along with Bella at my side never felt so right, her scent had filled the car and I took the burning in my throat gladly as it meant that this beautiful woman next to me was still existing. I turned in to her road and the thoughts around me bombarded me once more.

"_Two table spoons of flour... one cup of milk."_

"_C'mon get it through the hoop, awww c'mon!"_

"_Red or blue... or maybe I should wear something more casual..." _

But it was the next thought that hooked my attention.

"_Where is she! I bet he got to her, I can't believe I let this happen I should have stopped him!"_ I recognised the tone immediately. It was the angry guy from the phone earlier today. Looks like he is still angry but was he talking about Bella? Who got to her? I pulled up outside her house and noticed a black Harley motorbike sitting on her drive with a huge guy pacing beside it. His glare shifted in our direction as I turned off the engine but my attention shifted when I heard a gasp from Bella next to me. I turned towards her but she was already half way out of the car.

"What are you _doing_ here?" I had never heard my Bella sound so venomous, I didn't even think it was possible. I was out of my car in seconds with my arm securely around her waist. It was only then his repulsive scent hit me. I threw Bella behind me and dropped in to a crouch instinctively. Werewolf! I took the sight of him in before me, he was from the La Push tribe that was certain, he was over six foot and towered above me, let alone Bella.

"Edward stop!" Bella shrieked.

"You don't know what he is Bella, he is dangerous." Instead of Bella's voice I was interrupted by a deep bitter laugh from the man in front of me.

"Doesn't know what I am? Please she has known for years." My head whipped round to see Bella's sheepish face. Her blush was making a comeback as her eyes darted anywhere but my face.

"Bella?" I questioned, I could hear the hurt in my voice as I strained her out her name. Why had she kept this from me?

"Why are you here Jake?" She whispered.

"Because some blood sucker answered your phone and told me you weren't available. I thought that... that maybe..." her head swung towards me, her face the picture of shock and anger.

"You answered my phone?" She hissed.

"He called while you were in the shower, that's why I came in to tell you but I kind of well.. got distracted" I smirked.

"I'll deal with you later" she shot back at me before turning to Jake.

"What did you think Jake? That he had killed me?" It felt like someone had just stuck a knife through my dead heart at her words. I felt so out of the loop here, I didn't know what was going on. She had been keeping secrets from me, huge secrets and it physically hurt that she had been lying.

"I wouldn't put it past the leech!" He spat moving closer towards me, shaking. He was trying to keep himself calm so he wouldn't phase but I didn't trust him, especially near my Bella. I shielded her further behind me as I took on a protective stance, managing to control the growls from deep within my chest.

"Edward, chill out! Jesus! And just so you know Jake, it is not any of your business what I get up to any more."

"Like hell it is! If your going to sign your life away, it has everything to do with me. This is what I'm made for Bella! I'm made for protecting humans against this.. scum!" A growl released my throat involuntarily, how dare he suggest I would ever hurt Bella! I felt Bella recoil in my arms and I realised this must be the first time I have ever let my instincts take over when I was near her. I needed to reign myself in or I could hurt Bella in the process.

"See! He's a sick monster! He's not human Bella!" He growled in return. Bella sighed and turned to me in my arms.

"Edward... maybe you should go." Shock ran through me at her statement, she wanted me to leave? Leave her alone with a werewolf? Never!

"I am not leaving you with a werewolf Bella!" I hissed.

"What? Are you worried I'm gonna make her see sense? Show her what a real man looks like" he chortled bitterly. I glared at him and felt the anger bubbling up inside me.

"Don't worry, I already showed her what a real man looks like... five times this weekend in fact!" I gasped at my own words, my eyes searching for Bella's immediately. All I could see was the shock and hurt they contained.

"Bella, I.."

"Don't!" She screamed, before storming in to her house, leaving a smug looking Jake behind. I went to run after her but was stopped by the the mutts arm blocking my way.

"Move" I hissed.

"Get lost leech!"

"I'm going to see my girlfriend!"

"She doesn't want you here! She said so herself! So just leave! I would hate to break that precious treaty of ours" he said sarcastically.

"Fine!" Spinning around and storming down the drive towards my car, I sent one last glare at the dog before I climbed in my Volvo, and accelerated down the street. I can't believe she asked me to leave, I can't believe I said that! What is wrong with me? I can't believe I embarrassed Bella in that way, what we got up to behind closed doors should be that, behind closed doors. It was such a cheap shot at the man who obviously had feelings for my Bella. My Bella. She wouldn't be my Bella for long. I pulled back up at the house and sat there for a few minutes debating my next move. How was I ever going to fix this?

* * *

_**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took so long to upload but I have been in Germany and my flight got cancelled twice so I was stuck out there :( bad times. Hope you all liked this chapter and I will try and get the next up as soon as possible. **_

_**Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you get all you want, iv asked for Edward Cullen under my tree this year but I don't see it happening :P Have a wickid xmas everyone! luv ya all xx please review as a xmas pressie to me pretty please! xx**_


	16. Chapter 16: mythical disputes

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 16

_**Bella's POV**_

I couldn't believe Edward had said that! I never thought he would be the type to brag about bedding me, but there he was rubbing it in Jacobs face. I knew that Edward had read Jakes mind. He probably already knew of Jakes feelings for me and he used the fact we had sex as ammo against him. I just can't believe he would humiliate me in that way to get one over on a guy he has never met before. I stormed in to the kitchen and came to a stop in the middle of the room, I didn't know what to do with myself. I heard wheels screeching and I knew that it was Edward leaving. I know vampires and werewolves don't exactly get on but this was ridiculous. I couldn't think about Edward right now, I had to deal with Jacob.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I whimpered, the tears were rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably, I knew I had to get myself together.

"I came to make sure you were still alive!" He spat.

"Well here I am, still breathing!" I spat back. "Now you can run and tell your precious Sam everything's fine!"

"Everything's fine?" He roared. "Everything is NOT fine Bella! Your spending your time with a fucking bloodsucker! And what the hell is this about him showing you a real man? Are you kidding me? Please Bells, please tell me you didn't let that leech fuck you!" My head shot round and found his bitter face, I have never been this angry in my life, this wasn't my Jake, he would never be this cruel.

"It is none of your business what I get up to! And you made it quite clear you didn't give a fuck who I dated, I'm still alive just like I told you I would be so why are you still here?" I exploded. He's face was one of pure shock, I had never spoken to him like that either, he didn't know how to react.

"Bells" he whispered. "I was worried about you, surely that you can understand. What I don't understand is how you can be with... _him!" _He strode towards me, stopping inches from my face, enveloping my hands in his. "Feel this? Flesh and blood and warmth. Surely that is better than cold, hard rock. I can't sit by and watch you throw your life away Bells. He might not have killed you yet, hell he might not kill you tomorrow but are you saying there isn't going to be a time when he snaps? What if you have an accident, give yourself a freaking paper cut! He's not natural Bella, he shouldn't exist!"

"Jake..." I said shakily. "Don't make me chose, because it will be him. It will always be him." He shot back as though I had electrocuted him, his eyes were wide with a mix of shock and fear.

"Bella?"

"I love him Jake, I'm sorry. Your my best friend but that is all you will be, I can't lose you Jake, but I can't lose him either. I won't be able to breath without him." I sucked in a jagged breath as the tears welled in my eyes once more. I couldn't stand the look on Jakes face, I couldn't stand the pain that was etched in his expression, knowing I had put it there. It got too much and I had to look away from his tortured grimace. Turning so my back was facing him I leant on the kitchen side, gripping for support. It was all too much, my legs felt weak and I knew I needed Jake to leave so I could fall apart in private. I got my wish as I heard the front door slam and was greeted by silence. I let out a sob as my legs gave way and I crashed to the floor, landing in a thud. My sobs increased as I cried for Jake, I cried for Edward and I cried for myself. I had hurt everyone, I couldn't shake the image of Jakes crumpled expression from behind my eyes and when I managed to, it was just replaced by Edwards pained face as I told him to leave. Edward wasn't the monster and nor was Jake, it was me. I was the true monster, I was the one hurting the people I cared about, I was the one that asked my reason for living to leave so I could talk to his sworn enemy in private. I was the one who had told my best friend that I wouldn't chose him if it came down to picking between two mythical creatures. How had I messed things up so badly?

_**Alice POV**_

I was making my way back to forks after my amazing weekend, ooh I bought so many new things for Bella, I knew she would love them all after some persuasion but she would love them none the less. And so would Edward! The lingerie I had got for her will emphasize her beautiful figure. She looked divine and I knew Edward would agree, although I didn't really want to concentrate on the visions of my new sister and my brother having sex. I was about an hour away when I was hit by a vision. Except this vision was pitch black, I searched for the family, I found them all except one. Edward! His future was gone, I couldn't see him! I checked for Bella, surely she would be with him! No Bella! Where were they? Why couldn't I see them! Whipping out my phone I called Edward, he had to answer, it was like they didn't even exist any more, as if they were... dead. The phone kept ringing and ringing. Why wasn't he answering? I hung up and put my foot down as far as it would go. I had to get back to Forks. I kept ringing on the way with no answer, if it was possible for a vampire to throw up I may have. I was about twenty minutes from forks when I tried again. I held on as I listened to the constant ringing. I was just about to give up when I heard a low, depressed voice through the line.

"Hello Alice" he mumbled.

"Edward?" I gasped. "Oh thank god! Where have you been? Your whole future disappeared! I couldn't see you!" I screeched. "Where's Bella?" I was met with silence from him. "Edward! .Bella?" I said slowly, authority dripping from every word. I heard him sigh before he continued.

"She asked me to leave Alice, I said something I shouldn't have, she didn't want me there!" He cried.

"Edward?" I asked shocked, "why didn't I see this? Did you two have an argument?"

"Sort of" he mumbled.

"What do you mean sort of Edward?" I snapped. I didn't know how much more of this I could take, I needed answers now!

"She's friends with a werewolf Alice! He called her earlier and then when I took her home he was there. Why wouldn't she tell me about this? Why would she lie to me like this?" Bella, friends with a werewolf? How did this happen?

"How does she know about werewolves? Where did she meet him?"

"He's one of the Quillette tribe Alice, I don't know how they know each other or anything all he said was that she has known for years!"

"She only moved here a few months ago, how is this possible? Where is she now?"

"Still with the mutt!" He spat.

"You left her with a werewolf?" I screamed.

"She wanted me to go and believe me I wasn't happy about it Alice! If they have been friends for years he's not a young werewolf, I have to trust her I guess." He sounded so pained, for once I didn't know what to do. I quickly checked for her future once more I couldn't see her at the moment but she re-appeared in three minutes and fifteen seconds. I breathed a sigh of relief, which Edward heard. "Alice? What is it?"

"I can see her future again in a few minutes. She's fine." I heard the rush of air escape Edwards mouth as his relief took over him. "I'll be there in thirteen minutes and nine seconds, Edward, then maybe you can explain." I hung up and raced towards home. What could this mean? She is friends with a werewolf? Does she not realise how dangerous they can be? And why couldn't I see her future, it has to have something to do with the dog! One way or another I was going to get answers.

_**Bella's POV**_

I don't know how long I had been sat here, but I couldn't stop the tears. I realised I had to move, surely Charlie would be home soon and I couldn't let him find me on the kitchen floor in this state. He would ask too many questions that I didn't want to answer. I heaved myself off the floor and wiped my tears, I should make dinner for Charlie and me I thought, it would keep my mind distracted. I was just finishing up noodles when I heard the door open followed by Charlie's voice.

"Bells?"

"In here dad."

"Hmm smells good, how was your weekend?"

"Great" I smiled thinking of mine and Edwards time together.

"Good well..." he mumbled as he made his way to the other room to watch a game. I let out a sigh and got back to the dinner. I spent the whole time debating whether I should call Edward. I wanted to hear his voice. I needed to hear his voice but I didn't think he wanted to hear mine. After I told him to leave, the crumpled expression he held was physically painful for me to remember. I had hurt him, I couldn't imagine him ever wanting to talk to me again. I had lost him. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes as I imagined a life without Edward. The pain that consumed me was crippling, it felt like someone had punched a whole through my chest. I served up dinner as quickly as I could, I needed to escape to the confines of my room so I could break down in private.

_**Edward's POV**_

I crashed down on my bed in a heap as my face fell in to my hands. How had I screwed everything up so quickly. I wanted to see Bella, I needed to see her but I didn't think she wanted to see me. I replayed the mutts words in my head over and over _'__She doesn't want you here! She said so herself! So just leave!' _Of course she didn't want me there after what I had said. I made her sound like some hook up I was bragging about. I needed her to know that wasn't how I saw her, I needed to tell her how much I loved her, even if it meant getting down on my knees and begging with everything I had in me. I sighed as I realised she wouldn't give me a chance and I didn't blame her. I made our love for each other seem dirty and unimportant compared to getting laid. I begged to god that isn't what she thought I wanted from her. I would go without sex for eternity if it meant spending it with Bella at my side. Hang on eternity? No I couldn't even think it. I wouldn't do that to her, I wouldn't destroy her. As much as I wanted to spend eternity with her she deserved so much more. So much more than me, a heartless, soulless monster. I heard Alice pull in to the drive at top speed, her tyres screeching as they came to a sudden halt, seconds later she was standing in front of me, surveying my crumpled state. I kept my head in my hands, unable to look at her. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of anxiety and stress, but I didn't have it in me to care.

"Edward!" She screamed. "Talk to me, what happened? From the beginning." I let out a gush of air and dropped my hands in to my lap, slowly lifting my pained gaze to hers. I told her the whole story of what happened. I couldn't meet her eyes when I told her about my comment to the dog about being a real man, but I heard her gasp. A second later she launched at me with an angry expression.

"Hey Alice! What the hell!"

"How could you be so stupid, you idiotic arse! How could you say something like that to Bella? How is that going to make her feel?"

"I know Alice geez I know" I returned battling off her slaps and pushing her off me. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes trained on me, taking in my every move. You think by now I would have learnt not to piss Alice off but I couldn't care about that at the moment all I cared about was Bella. "I'm an idiot I get it! I can't believe I said it, it was out of my mouth before I even realised. You should have heard that dogs thoughts about her! He's in love with her Alice! It's so obvious, his infatuation with her. She asked me to leave so she could be alone with him."

"So what you thought lets use Bella to show what a big man I am!" She screeched.

"No Alice you should know that was never my intention."

"Then what?" She challenged placing her hands on her hips and trapping me in her steely gaze.

"I was jealous alright. They're obviously close, he has strong feelings for her, she kept him a secret from me. I got jealous and lashed out." Alice's thoughts were still a whirlwind of emotion, she was angry she couldn't see Bella and me when we were with him. She hated having holes in her visions, the fact it was created by a mutt didn't help situations either.

"Why cant I see him?" she whined.

"I don't know Alice, it must be the fact he's a werewolf although until I meet other werewolves I can't confirm that. I don't like her being around him, he's dangerous, she doesn't understand the risks she is taking at being his friend" I hissed.

"You need to talk to her" Alice whispered.

"She won't want to talk to me Alice."

"Yes she will Edward, go over and sort things out."

"No" I roared. "After what I said I would be surprised if she wanted to see my face again, just leave it." And with that I was off out of the house running in to the forest. I needed time to cool off, the family would be back soon and Jasper would know there was something wrong if my emotions were so hay wired.

x-x-x

I walked through the trees and in to the opening of our drive as the family pulled up in the garage. Taking a deep breath I put on my best smile and went to greet them.

"Hey how was the weekend? Did you catch anything good?" I asked to no one in particular although it wasn't a surprise when I was met with Emmett's booming voice.

"Bro! Got me one hell of a feisty grizzly. He put up a good fight it was awesome!" I chuckled at his antics before nodding at Rose and slapping Jasper on the back. I turned and greeted Carlisle and Esme as they gracefully made there was over to me.

"How was your weekend dear, nice shopping trip?" She smirked.

"Painful" I groaned, smirking in response.

"Well you wanted to go" Alice shot back.

"I needed new stuff and I was sick of the shit you kept buying me."

"Language Edward!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry mum" I chuckled and leant down so she could kiss my cheek before sauntering in to the house followed by everyone else. As we made our way in to the house they all stopped dead in their tracks. Rose was the first to speak.

"Has a human been here?" She sneered. They all immediately looked to me and Alice. Alice's wide eyes flickered to mine, her mind, whizzing with possible answers for Rose.

"Yeah err..." I answered stalling for time. "Dr Gerandy stopped by looking for Carlisle but I told him you were away, he wanted to discuss a patient of his with you, I said you would call him" I stuttered out. Carlisle gave me a knowing nod, trying hard to hide his laughter, although he couldn't hide his thoughts.

"_Well played Edward, very fast on your feet"_ he chuckled internally. I shot him a quick playful glare, trying to stop the twitching of my lips. I turned back to my family and as they all dispersed to separate parts of the house. Only Jasper was left standing there with Alice as he eyed me suspiciously. He could sense my emotions and knew I was lying, I gulped audibly before sending him a fake smile and making my way to my piano.

"_Why would he be lying, surely I must be wrong. What would he lie about?"_ Jasper thought. I heard him sniff the air, trying to be discreet and failing miserably. _"Hmm smells good, very appetising."_ I held in my growl as Jasper was contemplating the mouthwatering scent that was my love. _"Smells familiar though, but I can't place it. Hmm never mind, I missed Alice I cant wait to..."_ I quickly blocked his thoughts as they took on a more X-rated turn. I continued to play until I heard Carlisle approach behind me.

"_Good weekend?"_ He thought smirking.

"Sort of" I frowned.

"_You want to talk about it Edward?"_ I nodded in return before we turned and headed out in to the forest. He stopped as we came across the logs we perched on last time. "Spill" he said out loud. I began to explain what happened with the wolf and the fact that Alice couldn't see him and regrettably told him of my comment. He sat there nodding at the right bits but silent throughout until I was finished. "so... quite eventful" he smiled.

"Something like that" I answered sarcastically.

"Well first things first, what flowers are you getting Bella?"

"Flowers?" I asked confused. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Edward you messed up royally, I don't think you need me to tell you that. What you said was wrong and very hurtful towards Bella. I would suggest a very large bouquet of flowers and that's just for starters." I nodded enthusiastically, anything to make my love forgive me I was game for. "Secondly you two need to sit down and talk this out. Why did she keep this from you? How does she know him? And lastly why this is such an issue for you." I frowned at his choice of words, chancing a glance at his smug face.

"I don't understand, issue for me?"

"Yes Edward, don't get me wrong I'm not thrilled about my new daughter hanging with werewolves but I think we both know that she isn't really at danger is she? I mean if she has known about this for a while and she is still unharmed then I don't think he is a danger to her. Also the fact he came head to head with a vampire and he could control himself from shifting, well he has very good control." I took a deep breath before nodding at him to continue. "Your jealous" he stated. I couldn't hold back the smile that was tugging at my lips.

"Of course I am Carlisle. He can give her things, things that I can not, he has strong feelings for her and she cares about him a lot I would gather, if they have been friends for a long time."

"He can give her things?" He asked.

"Yes" I sighed. "A normal human life, children" I choked.

"Does Bella want these things?"

"I..I... I don't know, but surely so. Everyone wants that right?"

"I think you need to discuss your insecurities with her don't you Edward?" I nodded in return and fell in to a comfortable silence.

"Did you say my new daughter?" I questioned with a grin. He let out a deep laugh at my delayed reaction.

"She is isn't she? She is with my son and some day when you both stop being silly you will embrace the life you have together." His smirk quickly turned to a frown. "And Edward... you think she will be alright with her being eighty while you still look seventeen? I hate to break it to you, I'm no Alice but one day she will want to be changed if she wants to spend her life with you. Is one lifetime enough for you?" I knew my answer instantly, it was selfish and wrong so I pushed it to the back and lied through my teeth.

"Yes." Carlisle shot me a knowing grin and stood, waiting for me to join him. With a sigh I made my way to him and we set back off towards the house.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I lay in bed with my arms behind my head as I watched Alice get dressed. It was the longest weekend ever without her, I forget how much I need her daily just to keep me sane. Her and Rose were going to go through all the things she bought while on her shopping spree with Edward. I knew Alice was keeping something from me, I trusted her and knew it was in my best interests. She would tell me when she wanted to, but Edward... he was keeping something too. His and Alice's weekend trip was suspicious certainly, I mean he hated shopping why would he subject himself to a weekend of it? And I just couldn't get rid of that mouthwatering scent that filled the house. It was delicious but very familiar. I tried to scan all the humans I knew and I couldn't place it. It wasn't Dr Gerandy I had never met him before so I wouldn't have known his scent. I knew this one.

I heard Edward and Carlisle leave the house and run in to the woods, could Carlisle be in on this little secret? I mean Edward used a friend of Carlisle's, if he hadn't known he would have contacted Dr Gerandy and realised that he didn't come round to ask for his advice. Although he could have done that anyway and not come in the house but there would be traces of his scent somewhere nearby. I mean they only got back today so his scent would be fresh. I needed to figure this out it was killing my brain. I made a snap decision, one I knew Alice would see but she wouldn't think anything of it. I made my way to Edwards room where the scent grew stronger. I quickly entered the room to 'borrow a CD', but I was hit with the delicious scent in full force, the scent was so strong and it was mixed with... well the scent of sex. My brain whirled as I tried to come up with an explanation. Either Edward had been divulging in some serious self love or he had been having sex, which was absurd. Edwards never shown an interest in anyone of the opposite sex. I froze as a thought entered my brain. Maybe it wasn't the 'opposite sex'! No! Edward wasn't gay, was he? No, he couldn't be and even if he was the scent was human. He had a human in his bedroom for an extended period of time. Could vampires get headaches? One way or another I was going to figure this out.

* * *

_**Hey everyone sorry it has been so long since I updated but I have recently got some bad reviews and it has knocked my confidence in my writing. I only do this for fun, I don't take it seriously but I swear I will try and be better at updating more frequently. The more reviews I receive, the more it will encourage me. Thank you to all my readers who enjoy my writing, it means a lot to me. Hope you are all having a great new year and you had a wicked Christmas Luv ya all xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 17: investigating the heart

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

I woke up Monday morning with a sense of dread surrounding me. I would see Edward today and as much as I wanted to so I could apologise, I don't think I can bear him telling me its over. I sat there contemplating pulling a sickie but I knew I had to be brave and face him. I would have to hear the words sooner or later I might as well hear them now and get it over with. I showered and dressed slowly, not really thinking what I was doing. I had no idea what I was even wearing. Charlie had already left so at least I didn't have to explain my morose expression to him I thought as I sat and moved my cereal around the bowl. I took three bites before realising I couldn't stomach food right now. Taking a deep breath I made my way out the door to my truck later than usual due to my lack of enthusiasm.

Climbing in the cab I put the key in the engine and it started with a roar, only then did I notice something colourful on the seat next to me. Turning my head curiously, I let out a gasp as I took in the beautiful and very large bouquet of flowers next to me. The flowers were all different colour Freesia's, there was purple, pinks, reds, yellows and whites. They were gorgeous. I reached for the card eagerly, I prayed they were from Edward, if they were then that means he can't be angry with me. I don't know what I would do if he were to leave me, I fear I would just stop existing, he was my oxygen. Pulling the little envelope open, I slipped out the card and couldn't help the sob that broke through my lips.

_'My dearest Bella, I know I don't deserve forgiveness but please, my air, my reason, my everything. Forever yours Edward'. _

I didn't realise I was crying until a tear dropped on the small white card in my now shaking hand. I rose my head, trying to shake away the tears. It was then I saw him, standing in front of my truck staring at me. A huge smile broke through my tears as I leapt out of the cab and ran straight in to his open arms. I couldn't resist breathing in his intoxicating scent as I felt his strong arms wrap around my small frame.

"I'm so sorry love, please forgive me for my disgraceful actions, I am appalled at myself, I plead of you Bella" he begged as he held my face in his hands. My look of confusion must have shown because he returned my look curiously.

"Why are you sorry? It's me who should apologise! I asked you to leave but I swear Edward it was only so I could sort things out with Jacob but your face when I asked you to go!" I whimpered, shaking my head in disgust at myself.

"Bella, my love, I understand why you asked me to go, I let my instincts take over, all I could think of was that a stupid dog" he spat, "was near my beauty. I was jealous and insecure, all I could think was to stamp my territory over you and I know that's wrong. Your not an object I know but I don't know what I would do if I lost you Bella. Remember what I told you the night you first gave yourself to me? You are my meteor, you bring brilliancy and beauty to my life, that hasn't changed."

I couldn't resist a second longer as I threw myself at him once more, capturing his lips with my own. I let out a small moan as relief flooded me, it felt like I had come home. His fingers wove in to my hair, gripping my face to his with a passion I didn't know existed. It was like he was kissing me for the last time. Pulling away so I could take a much needed breath, he rested his forehead on my own. Slowly I opened my now glazed eyes and smiled as I took in his beautiful amber orbs staring back at me.

"Bella... I think there are things we must still discuss though" he croaked. I couldn't help but let my eyes flick away from his as I took in his words. He wanted to know about Jacob, not that I blamed him. He had every right to wonder why an angry werewolf suddenly appeared in our lives.

"Of course, I'm sorry Edward..." I started but was silenced by him resting my head on his chest.

"Shush my love, it's alright, may I come over tonight and maybe we could discuss it then?" He asked with a hint of fear, as if I would reject his offer.

"Yes Edward, of course you can, you never have to ask if you want to see me, my answer will always be yes" I smiled through the tears still present in my eyes. He shot me a blinding smile before he continued.

"You should get to school, I'll see you there my love" he whispered, flashing me his signature smirk. I couldn't do anything but stutter in response. He was capable of leaving me a gooey mess and he knew it. I heard him let out a low chuckle as he walked down the drive. After depositing the flowers in my kitchen in a vase, I climbed in my truck in a daze and started the engine. I didn't know if I should drive when I was like this, it was like I was intoxicated. Taking a deep breath I pulled out my drive and headed for school.

_**Edwards POV**_

I was so relieved she forgave me for my stupid behaviour. It was like a cloud had been lifted around me, I couldn't help but feel excited and down right giddy. I knew I had to reign it in or my family would notice the change in my demeanour. I left this morning depressed and angry, my sudden joyfulness would attract attention. I walked around the corner where I left my car, I didn't want Bella to see it until she saw the flowers. I thought back to her expression when she noticed the bouquet next to her. When she started crying I was instantly nervous that I had messed up all over again. When I went to purchase them I realised I had no idea what she liked. I couldn't believe I never found out what her favourite flowers were, I mentally kicked myself as I stared at the wide range of floral scents in front of me. It wasn't until I picked out the heavenly scent of Freesia's that I decided. The scent filled my lungs and all I could think of was Bella, I instantly knew it was the right choice. It was then that the florist approached me and asked if I needed any help at all while batting me a cringe worthy smile that she thought was seductive. She was in her twenties and I guess you could say she was attractive but she had nothing on my Bella. Her affections made me more than uncomfortable and I knew I had to make my intentions clear.

"Yes, I would like to buy the biggest bouquet of Freesia's for my girlfriend. Every colour possible please" I stated shooting her a smile.

"_Girlfriend, great! I should have known a man that gorgeous couldn't be single, I bet I'm better than her though. I would have noticed a woman stunning enough to grab his attention. I wonder how devoted he is..." _she thought. I couldn't help but cringe at her thoughts. I felt a bit sorry for her until she mentally attacked my Bella and then all the pity I had fled when she pushed out her chest, twirling her hair round her finger. I think she was going for alluring but it just screamed desperate. I left swiftly after that, never so urgent to get to my Bella.

_**Jaspers POV**_

I watched Edward pull up to school alone, now a regular occurrence. Why no one thinks to question where he goes or why he comes alone is beyond me. I know Alice knows what he is up to but she keeps it to herself. At first I was fine with her secrecy, I know she will tell me when the time was right and she was ready. But it has gone on longer than I expected, mix that with a human scent in his bedroom combined with the aroma of sex, is worrying. Not forgetting he decided not to come hunting with us to his favourite place, which has a choice of his favourite food, mountain lion. He would never forego that so he could shop with Alice, he hates shopping, we all leave that to Alice. I approached him steadily, keeping my mind blocked, I didn't want him to know of my motives.

"Hey Edward, good morning?" I smirked. I was shot with his shock and the nerves rolling off of him were making me nervous.

"Yeah was err... alright." I could smell that very same scent all over him, he had been with the human this morning, that much was certain. I watched him as his head cocked to the side slowly, his eyes darting over to the entrance of the car park. My eyes instinctively followed. I watched as a red, beaten up, old truck pulled up and parked in the far corner. My eyes wandered back to his and I was taken back by his pained expression. He was angry at himself but I couldn't imagine why, but there was also worry rolling off of him. I gave him a confused look and with that he quickly turned and strode off towards the school entrance. I stayed frozen to the spot, confused to what had just passed. Casting a glance to the truck once more I watched the new girl Isabella Swan step out and make her way to class. With a sigh I slowly followed to my first class, I planted the seed that I knew he was up to something, I just needed to watch it flourish.

_**Edwards POV**_

It had been a long morning to say the least, I wanted to see Bella, I wanted to sort things out between us properly. The appearance of the mutt still whirled around my head. I didn't know how she knew him, what they're relationship was or how he knew of mine and Bella's relationship. I let out a deep sigh before exiting the class room and making my way to the lunch hall. I took the long way knowing I would be passing Bella's last class. I sped up my pace, eager to see her face even if it was just a glimpse like this morning. I let out another mental sigh as I rethought this mornings events. When Jasper approached me this morning with a completely normal question, I freaked out, thinking he might know. Now he definitely knows some thing's up, his confused expression gave me that much. Jasper was acting strange, he was blocking his mind from me. If he didn't have motives for asking he wouldn't feel the need to block his thoughts. I was worried he became suspicious, especially when he followed my line of sight to Bella. How could I have been so stupid, I should have known he would notice, he was a military man, he was trained to spot the little things.

I was brought out of my musing when I spotted Bella ahead. Catching up to her I pulled her arm towards a fire exit under the stairs. She let out little yelp at the shock but I was too fast for anyone to notice. Dragging her under the stairs away from view, I pushed her against the wall, crushing my lips to hers in the same breath. She was too shocked to respond at first but after a few seconds she melted in to my kiss. Wrapping her arms around my neck, my hands explored her thighs, I couldn't resist her, I needed her. I threw her legs around my waist and ground my hardness in to her centre. She let out a little gasp as I moved my mouth to her neck, sucking on the skin underneath her right ear.

"Edward" she moaned. I couldn't help but thrust in to her once more, the friction was sensational, only thin bits of material separated us and I seriously questioned whether I could take her here in the school without anyone knowing. I couldn't help the smug grin that swept over my face as I thought how impossible that would be, Bella could be very vocal in the height of climax and I loved it. I wouldn't want her to stop screaming my name as I plunged in to her heat. I heard a whimper escape her lips before she shook her head from side to side, clearing her already cloudy thoughts.

"Edward" she whispered "what if someone catches us?" You could hear the panic in her tone and I guess it was justified. I don't think it would go down well that the Chief of Police's daughter was caught dry humping with her boyfriend on school property. With great difficulty I finally set her down on her feet and rested my forehead against hers.

"I'll see you tonight?" I wished.

"Of course Edward, now go before your family wonder where you are" she giggled. I sent her one last grin before exiting our hide away and making my way to the lunch room. I grabbed my prop, also known as my plate of food and sat quietly with my family. I heard as Bella entered the lunch room and couldn't help the shot of lust that went through me as I thought of our heated moment under the stairs. It was then I caught Jaspers eye as he appraised me with a raised eyebrow. He was blocking me once more, which frustrated me to no end. I cast him a glare before picking at the food in front of me in annoyance.

_**Jaspers POV**_

When Edward strolled in the lunch hall, wearing the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face I knew he had been up to something. I watched Alice send him a knowing smirk, I was instantly suspicious. He sat down and the happiness rolling of of him nearly made me squeal like a girl, that was enough to make me want to hit him. But it was then that I was hit with a very heavy dose of lust that made me spring to attention, literally and it was clear Edward was having the same problem. It was then I noticed who had just entered the room, Isabella Swan. I shot glances between them curiously. Could this be the human that has caught Edwards attention? They couldn't be romantically involved but if they were it would explain the scent of sex that still lingered in his room. No, it was ridiculous! He couldn't have sex with a human but, maybe he wanted to. Maybe that was the problem, he had taken an interest in her and the whole weekend he spent banging them out to the thought of her! I nearly burst with laughter at that thought, Edwards never been one for self love before, even though he has no partner, the guy is practically a monk! I needed to know if it was the right scent, I would have to try and get a bit closer to her soon. It would explain how the scent was familiar but I couldn't place it, I had been around her before but never taken enough interest to catalogue it. Determination filled me and I vowed by the end of the day I was going to get close to Isabella Swan.

When lunch came to a close we all started moving to our next classes, me and Emmett had our next one together, history. I annoy him to no end in this class because the teacher gets so many facts wrong and I tut all the way through, I'm dying to correct him, but it would be a bit strange that a 'boy' of my age would know the ins and out of the Civil War. My attention is suddenly dragged from my inner musings as I watch Isabella make her way to the exit as well, I slow my pace trying to be inconspicuous but Emmett shoots me a funny look. I shrug it off as though I hadn't noticed and wait for her to pass by me. I feel her behind me and take a subtle sniff at the air, gasping at the scent that fills my lungs. It's the right scent. It was her scent, she was at our home. Now I just have to find out why she was there.

Finally school was over, no one likes school, it makes me laugh bitterly when humans moan about it. At least they only have to do it once, try going through high school fifty times, to say its excruciatingly painful would be an understatement, especially when I'm fighting killing my class mates on a day to day basis. I stared at the crowds of children as I made my way to the car. We had taken Rosalie's BMW today due to Edwards absence and we all knew the attention it received. Rose loved it, she would flash it off and soak up the spotlight, she was always the attention seeking kind. Yet to the rest of us it was a pain in the arse, having to shove kids out of the way who had congregated around the flashy vehicle. I stopped and waited for the others so I wouldn't have to sit in a car while kids stared through the windows at me. I watched as Emmett and Rose made they're way over to the car, Rose's expression was one of pure joy and I knew she had noticed the crowds surrounding her precious car.

"Hey dude, you look fucking miserable!" Emmett boomed.

"You would too if you had to deal with swarms of children for the last couple of minutes" I stated, flashing Rose an grimace, I could feel the smugness rolling off of her.

"Where's the Pixie and Chastity?" Emmett asked using the nicknames for Alice and Edward, Edwards nickname constantly varied on the word virgin. Although I didn't know if that was relevant any more but Emmett didn't.

"Here they are" I nodded in their direction suspiciously. What would take them so long, they're vampires for Christ's sake. They strode over to us in silent conversation, it was frustrating to say the least when they did this what with Edwards mind reading and Alice being able to predict what he was going to say they could have a full conversation in their heads. I just wondered what conversation would require such secrecy. Just before they reached us my eyes were drawn behind them to the retreating figure of Isabella Swan. Immediately blocking my thoughts I studied them both, Isabella shot a look over her shoulder in our direction and the sense of longing was practically painful. Was it for Edward? Was it for us as a family? Or did she maybe know what we were and desired it too? She wouldn't be the first human that wanted to become like us. We pushed through the group of mostly boys and Emmett and Rose situated themselves in the front. Alice climbed in the middle of the back as Edward made his way to the other side of the car. I kept my eyes trained on him discreetly as I waited for Alice. I watched as his head casually swung to the side, it would appear to any one else that he was just looking around the lot trying to appear human, but I didn't miss how his eyes settled on Isabella even if it was a fraction of a second. The feel of love traced with sadness hit me like a wrecking ball and it took everything not to gasp in response. I was so taken back by his emotions that I completely missed the subtle underlying emotion, lust. I have known Edward a long time and never have I felt at any time, sexual feelings emanate from him, let alone twice in one day. So what, he wants to have sex with a human? Or is it not just any human, he wants to have sex with Isabella?

* * *

_**Hey guys, so what did you think? Hope you guys like it, Jasper is on to out lovely couple... eeeekkk! Here comes the best bit! Only 11 reviews last time :( let see if we can make it to 20 this time round huh? Thank you to those who do review, your comments mean a lot and thanks to everyone who has shown support after the bad reviews I got before. If you leave a comment then I promise to check out your stories in return! Luv ya all xx**_


	18. Chapter 18: past memories

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 18

_**Edward's POV**_

I took a deep breath as I made my approach to Bella's, I was both nervous and excited to see her. She was finally going to explain Jacob to me and I just couldn't be sure of the outcome. I could have asked Alice but I wanted to hear it from Bella's sweet lips myself. Just like I knew she would want to be the one to tell me. Checking the thoughts of those around me, I was free to jump to Bella's room without being noticed. I gave a slight knock to alert her of my presence, last time I didn't I scared the hell out of her and she was extremely angry with me, I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of my angry kitten. Sliding through the window I was hit with her luscious scent once more and I breathed it in greedily. The scent filled my lungs and I immediately relaxed, knowing she was here with me. I took her in as she lay in bed in some very skimpy pyjamas, I tried to concentrate on anything but her creamy thigh that was showing from under the duvet. I hurriedly moved to her side to lay next to her, but as always she surprised me by lifting up the covers so I could slide in with her. A grin spread across my face, even though I tried to restrain it and I was greeted by a small giggle escaping Bella's lips.

"Hello love" I whispered in to her ear as I buried my face in the crook of her shoulder, surrounding myself in the scent of strawberries coming from her hair. She hummed in response while I lathered her neck with kisses.

"I missed you" she breathed.

"I missed you too love, I hate being away from you" I sighed. "I hate to dampen high spirits but I think we have something to discuss don't we hmm?" She let out a big sigh before nodding her head in agreement.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything" I answered her.

"Like?"

"How do you know him? How do you know what he is? Why didn't you tell me?" She let out a little giggle at my unlimited string of questions.

"I have known him since we were kids, our fathers are best friends so when I used to visit they used to shove us together so they could go fishing, he is a year younger than me but that never mattered. He's my best friend Edward, he always has been. Even when I went back to phoenix" she admitted. I felt my eyebrows furrow to her words, they have known each other their whole lives, they have a life together that I didn't even know existed until a few minutes prior. They have stories and inside jokes, they're close, I couldn't help the jealousy that shot through me at her words.

"One summer" she continued, "he just stopped talking to me, he avoided me like the plague, refused to see me, I was heartbroken. He was my best friend and I didn't know what I did wrong. He abandoned Quill another of his friends from La Push and started hanging around with a new group of boys, a group of boys he didn't hide his distaste of. He said they were hall monitors on steroids and he didn't trust them. It wasn't until then that I worried about him, he said Sam had been looking at him funny and acting strange around him, giving him looks like he was waiting for him. Jacob was freaking out and I told him he was imagining things. It wasn't until Sam became his best friend that I took him seriously. Jake would never hang out with him voluntarily. I was determined to find out what was going on. I confronted him but it just got Jake angry, I was slowly accepting that I had lost him. Then that night" she smiled "he climbed through my window, scared the hell out of me" she chuckled. He kept trying to tell me something but it was like he couldn't get the words out. When we were kids he would tell me all the stories of the tribe, I wasn't supposed to know, they were tribe secrets but he said he trusted me and that this was our secret, I couldn't tell anyone. He asked me to remember those stories, that he needed me to know. There was such urgency and panic in his voice it broke my heart in two. I tried to convince him to run away with me" she laughed. "Seems ridiculous now."

_**Bella's POV – (FLASHBACK)**_

"You have to remember Bella, I can't tell you, you have to guess, I need you to remember, I can't lose you" Jake pleaded.

"I don't understand Jake, what are you trying to tell me? What about the stories?"

"Tell me about them Bella? Tell me the st.." he stuttered.

"The stories?" I finished for him earning a nod in response. "You said that the Quileute tribe descended from wolves or rather men that turned in to wolves to help fight off their enemies..." I trailed off trying so hard to remember the stories that he revealed to me nearly eight years ago.

"Yes" he shouted, making me jump back a foot in surprise. "Shit Charlie" he muttered. "You have to figure it out Bella" he whispered in my ear as he pulled me in to a tight bear hug. He laid a kiss on my forehead before swiftly jumping from the window. A gasp left my lips as I ran to the window praying he wasn't in a broken heap at the bottom but I saw him running swiftly in to the nearby woods. It was only then I questioned, how did he get here? He's not old enough to drive and how the hell did he not brake his legs jumping out a window like that? I let out an exhausted sigh, brushing my fingers through my hair before crawling back to bed. He needs me and I need to figure this out for him, but what was he saying? That the stories were true? That I should listen to the silly fables that he fed me all those years ago. It was impossible. He was basically claiming he could turn himself in to a wolf, I couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh at the stupid shit he was feeding me. If he wanted to get rid of me, he didn't have to pretend he was losing his mind. I would have left him alone, if that was what he truly wanted. It was then that I realised I had been laying here for almost two hours and it was nearly three in the morning.

I was ninety percent sure I was dreaming. For one I was lying in the woods near La Push. I could tell it was La Push because I could hear the ocean, and there was bright sun shinning through the trees. I scrambled to my feet but every time I did I fell down again. It was like the floor was made of air, like I was on a bouncy castle. I was dragging myself across the floor towards the opening in the trees when it all went silent. I could feel the panic in my chest, I was sobbing uncontrollably but no sound was escaping my lips. It was then I was aware someone was watching me. I was whipping my head from side to side, trying to find the near by presence. I manage to stand up as the world around me starts to spin faster and faster, I span on the spot trying to figure out what is happening around me, it was then I noticed the images in the blurred trees surrounding me. I could see a silhouette of a man and as the forest spun around me it looked like he was running. It reminded me of those flip books that were popular as a kid, when you flip the pages the images in the corner move. The image started to pick up speed and shift slowly, all my attention was on this image, everything else around me disappeared. His arms went in the air and turned in to paws, the silhouette became ragged like fur was forming on his skin, a tail started to form at the back before the image was suddenly on all fours. It was now an animal running in front of me, I was no longer scared as I recognised its shape, I became strangely comforted by it, by the wolf. The spinning stopped abruptly and the wolf silhouette morphed in to the real thing. The large russet wolf faced me on all fours and let out a growl that shook the earth jolting me out of my dream state. I found myself sitting up in bed, panting for air. I was covered in a sheen of sweat and my heart was pounding in my chest. I stayed still for a few seconds trying to calm my erratic heartbeat, it was then I decided. I needed to see Jacob.

_**Edwards POV**_

"I begged Charlie to take me to La Push" she continued as I sat frozen taking in her words. "It was still early, nearly seven in the morning, he refused for some time as he said it was too early to disturb the Blacks. Around eight thirty he finally agreed, I think he just got annoyed with my begging" she chuckled darkly. "He didn't take his eyes off me the whole journey, he knew something was up but he couldn't be sure of what it was. He kept asking if I was OK. When we arrived I jumped out of the car and ran to Jacobs room. He was till asleep but I was too impatient to wait so I shook him awake. When he realised it was me he jumped out of bed so fast and pulled me in to another bone crushing hug before I whispered to him that we needed to talk. I watched as he studied me briefly before grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door, yelling to Charlie and Billy on the way that we were going to his garage. They were too wrapped up in the highlights from the previous nights game to care. Jake has his own garage you see, he likes fixing up cars, at that time he had only just built it and he had an old Volkswagen Rabbit sitting in the middle of the room with its hood up.

We sat in the front seats and I remember saying the words. 'I believe you, I believe the stories.' But that wasn't enough for him so he made me say it out loud. Werewolf" she whispered. I sucked in an unnecessary breath and realised how little I knew of my Bella. I didn't get a chance to think any of this information through before she continued. How could there be more? "I asked him all the clichéd questions" she snorted, "not really believing this could all be true. He told me about werewolves, how they came to be, what they could do and apparently no, silver bullets is a myth" she smirked. I couldn't hold back the smirk that grew on my face as well, how silly humans could be with their myths, it astounded me. Like garlic was really going to keep _me_ away. "He couldn't believe I accepted him so quickly but I couldn't lose him, he was my best friend" she confessed looking up at me. It was then I noticed tears filling her eyes. I pulled her in to my lap, caressing her cheek with the back of my fingers and buried my face in her hair once more. I couldn't believe all the information I had heard tonight but I couldn't be angry at her for not telling me before. She would have felt she was betraying Jakes trust and I had to admire her for that even if it was for a mutt. Yet I wondered, if she knew what he was, surely she had to know what he existed _for_...

"So when we first met?"

"I knew what you were but I couldn't bring myself to be afraid even though Jake always said I should be. There was something about you and I couldn't describe it. The way you looked at me wasn't like you were trying to figure out a way to eat me" she laughed. "I don't know what it was."

"And then there was me who was fighting the urge not to take you on the desk" I snickered "No one has ever made me feel that way. Why did you only confess after the accident?"

"I wanted you to know I knew but I wasn't supposed to know, it was a secret. I didn't want to put Jake in danger and I was worried that... maybe if you knew I was aware of what you were, you would leave... After the accident, you knew I saw everything and well I felt like I could confess because I was scared that if I didn't you would leave anyway, that was too painful to imagine. I never told you about Jake because I was scared that you would say he broke the treaty. I know I should have told you but I was protecting both of you. I knew you would try to get me to stop seeing him like he has tried to stop me seeing you. He's still my best friend Edward, I won't stop seeing him but at least now I don't feel like I have to sneak around. That's if he still wants to see me" she frowned.

"To say I'm happy about the situation is far from the truth but I guess I can't stop you, even if it is for your safety, I know you won't listen. Werewolves are incredibly volatile and they could lose it at any moment..."

"But" she interrupted, "he has been a werewolf for a while and he can control his anger enough to stop bursting in to a ball of fur ninety percent of the time" she smirked. "And you know, he was kind of here first" she admitted grinning like a Cheshire cat. I lifted an eyebrow at her but couldn't help the snort that emerged. "Don't make me chose Edward" she murmured.

"Never" I whispered in response. I would never make her chose, firstly because I am terrified she would pick the dog over me and secondly no matter her answer it would make her miserable and I could never do anything that would make my love sad. I brought my lips to hers and let out a breath knowing this was all behind us. It felt so good to not have this hanging over our heads, wrapping my arms around her small frame I rolled us over so I was above her. I laid my right hand on her neck and started laying kisses down the left side of her throat. My left hand travelled her thigh, pulling it around my waist. She let out a breathless moan as my lips moved to the swell of her breasts. I needed her, I needed to feel close to her in that moment and I knew she felt the same. Pulling her top over her head, I slowly rolled her jeans down her luscious legs. My clothes quickly joined hers as I ground in to her core, desperate for friction. Ever so slowly I pulled her panties down her legs exposing her to me. I felt the relief radiate from both of us that we were still together and wanted each other in this way. Both her bra and my boxers were soon to join the pile that accumulated at the foot of the bed. With Bella in my arms everything felt right again once more.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I loved writing this chapter and once I started I couldn't stop :) hope you liked it, I know I stopped just before the good bit but trust me! I promise some juicy lemons soon, I swear! I know its a bit shorter than usual but I felt like it was such a information packed chapter with all Bella and Jakes history, if I made it any longer it would have dragged. **_

_**Next up, I wonder what the rest of the Cullen's are up to hmm? **_

_**Again if you leave a review I will check your stories out in return and tell you what I think. Lets try and get up to at least 140 reviews! **_

_**Thanks for reading, I'll update soon. Luv ya all xoxo**_

_**P.S I tried uploading this several times but wouldn't let me so if any one else is having problems, just be patient. **_


	19. Chapter 19: unexpected encounters

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 19

Jaspers POV

I sat on the sofa playing the XBOX with Emmett, he was trying to cheat again, as if I wouldn't notice. It was then I heard Edward jump from his window and run off in to the forest. My ears immediately perked up, no one seemed to take notice of such strange behaviour and if I was honest it sounded like he was trying to be as quiet as possible.

I could hear Esme flitting around in the dinning area looking over some blue prints of a house. She was making sure our next house would be ready for us to move in to immediately if need be. Another words in-case I take a snap at someone and we have to run. Carlisle had left for work an hour ago and Rosalie was in her garage under her BMW, making more 'improvements' as she likes to put it. She has done so much to it it's beyond me how much more she can improve the thing. I love cars, we all do, but Rosalie takes it to a whole new level. Lastly there was Alice. My Alice. She was shopping on the internet, spending a ridiculous load of money on the latest fashions. I loved Alice beyond words, without her I wouldn't be able to function. However I did before I met her was unimaginable, she saved me from a pain filled, torturous existence, I would be eternally grateful and I hated to deceive anyone especially my Alice but tonight I had to.

I know she is hiding something, something big and it kills me that she doesn't trust me enough to talk about this with me. Her and Edward have always been close, they really are like a real brother a sister and I know Alice is mine and that she loves me, but I get jealous sometimes of the secret connection they have. I know me and her have it as well but I'm very protective of my Alice, watching her become so close to another man is difficult, even though I know there is nothing sexual in between either of them. Hell, I don't think Edward even knows what his cock is for, he's been a virgin that long and I don't see it changing any time soon. I know I'm being utterly absurd but when I'm paranoid that she's lying to me, my emotions get away from me. I knew what I had to do, I had to follow Edward.

I thought through my plan once more, me and Emmett are going hunting, I need him there, someone who generally thinks we are going hunting to throw off any visions Alice has. I can't have him forewarned of our approach, not that we would be able to sneak up on him anyway but he would have less time to hide his activities. We would then follow Edwards scent to finally unravel this mystery. I contemplated taking Alice's phone so she couldn't call him but I know her, she would just borrow Rosalie's or Esme's and she might have a vision of me taking it and that would just raise questions. It's hard work having a psychic wife.

"Hey Emmett, fancy going for a hunt?" I asked distractedly while kicking his arse at Halo.

"Yeah sure, after this game" he muttered. Dang, this game could go on forever, by that time Edward could have finished, be home and the sun rising. With a sigh I 'made a mistake' and ended up getting shot.

"Shit" I sighed.

"You suck Jazz!"

"Yeah sorry man, so... You want to go for that hunt?" I realised then, that my subtle attempt was not so subtle but Emmett being Emmett didn't even realise.

"Yeah dude lets go, I'm feeling some grizzly!"

"Emmett, I doubt there will be any grizzly near the house."

"Then lets go further out or what, you scared the bad animals are gonna get ya?" He guffawed. I just shook my head at Emmett idiocy, he's my brother but my god he could be an idiot.

"Lets go Em." With that we set off out the house, immediately picking up Edward scent as it led in to the woods.

"Dude where you going?" Emmett shouted, only just realising then he wasn't following me.

"Lets go this way" I offered. He looked at me quizzically as he walked over.

"Edward?" He immediately picked up the scent and I tried to think of how to cover this up. With a sigh, I gave in, knowing it was wasted effort.

"Yeah he went hunting and I thought we could join him." With a shrug of his shoulders he readily agreed and we set off once more. We ran full speed through the greenery, keeping with Edwards scent, it was heading towards town though and I was getting more and more confused.

"Where is he going? He is running away from the forest in to town" Emmett asked.

"I don't know" I muttered before pushing myself harder to get there faster. I knew by now Alice would have called him, she would have had a vision of this surely. Even though I had told Alice I was trying to plan our anniversary and begged her to squash any visions she had in case it ruined the surprise I knew she would get a glimpse and wonder what I was up to.

**Alice's POV**

I sat there looking through the latest fashions with my credit card perched next to me, I was shopping for an entire new wardrobe for Bella, the girl seriously needed to let me co-ordinate her clothing. Suddenly a vision hit me and even though I knew Jasper asked me not to look, I had to. What if it was important? I got the image of Jasper and Emmett running through the woods at full speed before slowly making there way through the clearing of the trees in to a road. It was then I realised who's house they were at. Bella! Grabbing my phone I hit speed dial and waited for him to answer. I had a feeling he wouldn't but I had to try. It kept ringing and ringing and I knew he wasn't going to pick up the phone.

**Jasper POV**

We started to slow down as we made our way to the edge of the forest, where was he going? As we broke through the trees, my breath caught in a gasp. I should have known, Isabella Swans house.

"Why did he come here?" Emmett asked.

"Isabella Swan" was all I said in return. I started to concentrate on the house in front of us and I knew he was inside. It wasn't until Emmett loud 'what the fuck' did I realise what he was referring to. Chief Swan was fast asleep in the bedroom on the left of the house but coming from the right hand window was noises that shouldn't be happening when a vampire and human were in the same room. Bella swan was moaning, loudly in fact but not just that she was moaning Edwards name. Did he have some sick fetish I didn't know about. Was he a voyeur? Was he watching Bella do something very private? Did she know he was there. it wasn't until it was intertwined with Edwards heavy panting that I realised what a sick fuck my brother was. If he was human, he would go to prison for being a pervert! Then it just got weirder, Edwards phone was ringing, very loudly. There was no way she wouldn't hear that. I knew it was probably Alice trying to warn him of our presence.

"Edward..." she moaned,

"Leave it" he ordered. She knew he was there? Me and Emmett glanced at each other in shock before together running for the house. We had to find out what was going on in there. As we leapt up to the window we nearly fell back in surprise and it takes a lot to make a vampire fall. My mouth dropped open at the sight before me and I knew Emmett was wearing the same expression. I could feel his utter shock at the situation in front of us and the lust coming from the pair in bed together. Edward was sitting with his back against the headboard as Bella sat on his.. well lets say lap with her legs wrapped around his waist, he was sucking on one of her nipples as she tugged his hair and pushed him further in to her cleavage.

"Holy shit!" Emmett screamed next to me which finally caught there attention. With a gasp Edward flipped them over so he was on top of Bella, covering her from our eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he roared. Bella was only just catching up to what was going on after being thrown at vampire speed on to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" I yelled in return.

"Err Jazz, if you don't know the answer to that I'm worried about you and Alice" Emmett chuckled. I growled at his inappropriate time to joke.

"Get out!" Edward hissed at us. Just then we heard movement in the next room. Our shouting had awoken the girls father. Bella who was hidden beneath a very naked Edward, he could have at least put the duvet over his naked white arse, was blushing beyond compare. The embarrassment coming from her was taking me over. She had her head buried in Edwards shoulder as she tried to make herself invisible. He fathers movements were becoming clear and it was obvious he was coming in here to check on her.

"Get out!" Edward hissed once more before turning to Bella. "Bella your father, get dressed." We heard him whisper as we dropped down to the ground in front of the small house. Seconds later Edward joined us fully dressed, still sporting a hard on as we ran through the woods. One thing I never wanted to see was my brothers erection. When we were just inside the woods, Edward, who was further in front due to his speed, turned abruptly to face us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he roared while tugging at his dishevelled locks.

"We could ask you the same question!" I hissed. "Your fucking a human now?"

"Don't talk about her like that!" He screamed before pouncing and throwing me to the ground. Emmett quickly grabbed his arms in a tight lock and pulled him away from me.

"Edward calm the fuck down" Emmett said. I quickly got to my feet as I watched Edward running his hands through his hair repeatedly.

"Edward you can understand why we are a little thrown by this situation can't you?" With a sigh he nodded in return.

"I understand, that I haven't been truthful with you but I wanted her to myself even for a little bit. I wanted a normal relationship which was between me and her, not me, her and my entire family."

"So you two are like dating dude?" Emmett cut in.

"Yes" Edward sighed.

"How long has this been going on for? How is this possible? She's fucking human" I asked incredulously.

"About a month, it started a week after the accident."

"Does she know?" He knew what I was asking, me and Emmett held our unneeded breath waiting for his answer. We watched as he nodded with a sigh. "Fuck!" I screamed. "And what you didn't think we should know about this? THIS DOESNT AFFECT JUST YOU EDWARD!" I roared. "What if she talks? I won't have Alice put in danger!"

"Alice isn't in danger Jazz..." he started.

"Don't give me that shit! If the Volturi found out about this... they will kill her Edward! They would kill all of us! How could you be so selfish? Risk all our lives over a quick..."

"Don't fucking finish that question!" Edward roared in return. "She is not a quickie Jasper! I love her! She is my entire reason for breathing!" I stood there stunned by his confession. Emmett who had been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time finally spoke up.

"Shit dude, about fucking time." With that we all let out a chuckle, breaking the ice between us. "And dude she's hot, nice pair of..."

"Again don't finish that sentence" Edward hissed while holding the bridge of his nose.

"On a seriously note man, how can you be that close to her?" The idea perplexed me, I couldn't ever imagine being like that with a human. Edward let out a snort at my question.

"It's not as hard as you think, I have never wanted her blood, I couldn't imagine hurting her, I couldn't imagine a life without her."

"I'm just glad your finally getting some" Emmett boomed. "Dude I seriously thought you were gay or you had your balls chopped off at some point." I couldn't contain my laughter as Edward growled at Emmett. "Seriously man we're happy for you, it's about time you found someone even if that person is human. Dude only you could date a human" he laughed. "So dude we're dying to know, what is it like fucking a human?"

"Emmett must you be so crass" Edward whined. I let out a chuckle before agreeing with Emmett.

"Edward, we're both thinking it, Emmett just puts it out there in a different way than most of us."

"It's amazing Jasper, so warm and soft, but I do have to be careful all the time in case my strength gets away from me."

"How did it even start?" I asked.

"I took her on a few dates, got to know one another" he shrugged.

"Wow that sounds so... well normal" I say shocked.

"That's what I wanted Jasper, what we both wanted. We just wanted some normalcy before it all went crazy."

"So I'm guessing Alice knows?" I ask.

"Yes" he sighs "...And Carlisle" he adds warily.

"How does Carlisle know and we don't dude?" Emmett asks, I know he is a little hurt but he would never admit it.

"Charlie, Bella's father, mentioned it to him and then he came and confronted me about it."

"Hang on, her dad knows? Who don't know dude?" There was no denying it now, Edward had hurt Emmett's feelings, mine too if I was being honest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt either of your feelings it's just to spend time with Bella, her father had to be aware and it was how I was raised. I couldn't court a lady without her fathers permission Emmett, come on Jazz you understand?" Of course I did that was how it was when we were human, it is no surprise Edward kept those morals and traditions.

"It was how he was raised Emmett of course I understand, it was how I was raised as well. So she knows what we are and she is fine with it?" I asked. With another sigh Edward plopped himself down on a nearby rock while we gathered around him.

"She already knew" he mumbled.

"What do you mean she already knew?" I asked confused.

"She is best friends with a boy named Jacob Black, from La Push". He looked at us knowingly but if I'm honest I was more confused now than I was before. "From the tribe? He is the descendant of Ephraim Black. He's a werewolf."

"Fuck man, I weren't expecting that shit!"

"Must you always use such words Emmett?" He asked.

"So they broke the treaty?" I ask.

"Technically yes, she has known since he turned in to a dog when she was visiting one summer. When she first moved here and met us, she knew. After the accident she finally thought she could confront me about it without being suspicious. She has known this whole time and she doesn't care, she doesn't care that I'm a monster, that I'm not human. She loves me guys and I love her."

"If they broke the treaty, we have the right to kick their arses! Yeah!" Emmett boomed.

"Jacob is her friend Emmett, as much as I would like to kick the mutts arse, I won't do that to Bella."

"But werewolves are dangerous Edward, you don't care that she is spending all her time with one? What if..." I didn't even get to finish my words, he had already heard them in my head.

"She is NOT with me because of the wolves, you make it sound like she is undercover for them!"

"Maybe she is Edward, I hate to say it but you know it's true she is best friends with our enemy."

"She would never betray me Jazz, you don't know her! I would never make her chose, and anyway I met the mutt! He doesn't want her anywhere near me, he made that quite obvious."

"Another person that knows?" Emmett whined.

"It is a little fucked that our enemy knows about your relationship status before your family does."

"I am aware of that Jazz but I gave you my reasons and I can't change what has happened."

"I think it's time the family knew Eddie." Normally when Emmett called him that he lashed out at him but this time you could see he just didn't have the effort. He knew Emmett was right, the family deserved to know.

"I will tell Esme and Rose but can you keep it quiet until I talk with them?"

"Hey! You want me to keep this a secret from my Rosie?"

"Only for a couple of hours Emmett. Tomorrow morning first thing, I will bring Bella round to meet them. I swear." I looked over at Emmett and found him starring back at me, we shared a mutual nod of understanding and the relief flowed off Edward. He got up and started walking back towards town.

"Your going back?" I ask.

"Yes I have to explain this to Bella and see if she is alright. I'm sure the two of you appearing has embarrassed her."

"Yeah course dude, tell her were sorry for interrupting" Emmett snickered. I couldn't help but smile at Edwards glare.

"You should be!" He spat "Now I'm not gonna get laid until probably tomorrow!" He smirked before letting out a booming laugh. He walked off leaving a shocked Emmett and me behind. Never quite believing those words shot from Edwards mouth.

"Well, I think losing his V plates finally loosened our Eddie up" Emmett chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth!" I agreed.

**Edward's POV**

I ran back to my Bella as fast as I could, I just prayed that she wasn't angry at me. I can't believe my brothers showed up like that, I know they followed me, well Jasper followed me and Emmett tagged along none the wiser. I tried to protect her from my brothers eyes but I know it was too late, they saw her. Emmett had it on repeat in his head trying to make sense of it. I quickly jumped up through Bella's open window and landed with a soft thud. She now had her ratty sweats on and she never looked sexier. The girl could wear a bin bag and still look delectable. She looked up at my entrance and gave me a blinding smile.

"Hey you, I was worried you wouldn't come back" she blushed.

"Of course I would love, I couldn't wait to get back in your arms" I confessed as I crawled in to bed next to her.

"Is Charlie back to sleep?"

"Yeah he's snoring away" I chuckled. "Did he come in?" I watched as her face started to turn a bright shade of red and my curiosity spiked. "Now you have to elaborate."

"He came in to find me half undressed and flushed, he jumped to the wrong conclusion" she muttered. I arched my eyebrow at her not quite comprehending what she was getting act. "He thought I was... you know..." my mind was drawing a blank, it would be so much easier if I knew what she was thinking. She let out a big sigh before looking away from me towards the door. "He thought I was having alone time." I couldn't help the massive laugh that shot from my chest, Chief Swan thought he caught his innocent daughter masturbating! No wonder she was embarrassed. "You think its funny?" She hissed

"Hilarious" I added. With a huff she lay back down facing away from me and threw the covers back over her. I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her back flush against my chest, I breathed in her beautiful scent as I buried my head in her hair. "I'm sorry, please forgive me?" I begged.

"Of course I forgive you, I could never be angry at you" she sighed "and I swear you use that to your advantage" she giggled.

"Only to get my own way" I chuckled. We lay in comfortable silence while I listened to her steady heart beat.

"How did you not here them?" She asked.

"I'm sorry? Hear who?" Turning to face me I caught her roll her eyes with a smirk.

"Your brothers obviously."

"Oh Bella, I do apologise. I honestly didn't know they were there, I would never have exposed you in such a way. And I didn't hear them because I was a little bit preoccupied at the time" I grinned. She slapped my arm playfully, but she probably done more damage to herself in the process. I hoisted her leg over my hip, trying to get close to my beauty, I don't think she realised how painful it was to stop seconds before I reached climax. I was so god damn close, my brothers owe me big time! As much as I wished to carry on from where we left off she must be exhausted by now. It was the early hours of the morning, she needed rest. As much as I wanted to be selfish, I could not, especially when I had something to discuss with her.

"So..." I started, as she looked at me curiously in the darkness of her room. "Carlisle knows, Alice knows, now Emmett and Jasper" I trailed off.

"You want to tell the others?" She inquired. I rested my eyes on her face, trying to determine what she was thinking.

"Maybe it's time" I whispered "if you want to that is."

"Edward I don't mind telling them, so many people know now and it's not like I'm ashamed or anything. The only reason I agreed to keep it a secret was because you were not ready to tell your family, as long as I am with you, I don't care who knows." Tilting my head I captured her lips with my own, once more.

"So tomorrow, you meet Esme and Rose?" She nodded back, a precious smile lighting her face before it was quickly replaced with a frown.

"What do your brothers think of me? I bet they think I'm a whore" she breathed.

"Of course not love! Why would you think such a thing? When you meet Emmett properly you will realise that he is the whore of the family" I laughed. "They know how much you mean to me, how much I love you and that is what they think of our relations. They are an action of our love." Nodding against my chest she got comfortable against my stone body. With a sigh of relief I cuddled her against me for the night. "Sleep love, until tomorrow" I whispered placing a kiss in her hair.

* * *

_**Hey everyone, hope you liked it. I know I always give excuses for not updating sooner and I'm sorry, I do try but recently just got a new job as cabin crew :) I will be in training for the next 3 weeks minimum so I won't have any time to write but soon as that is up I will be back. Next update will be about a month. If I can't get one more done before. **_

_**Thank you for all your reviews, they mean so much! Again if you review I will check out your stories in return and if I like em I will post em on my next chapter as recommended stories. **_

_**Now to ask you a favour... at the moment I'm totally in to Geeky Edward and I have sifted my way through a lot but now I'm coming up blank. If any of you have any Geeky Edward rec's please, please, please let me know :) luv ya all xoxo**_


	20. Chapter 20: Meet the Cullens

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 20

Edwards' POV

The next day flew by, time went way too fast and every second, I knew was getting closer and closer to having to tell my family. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell them about Bella, it was just I was worried of their reaction. Or more importantly, Rose's reaction. Esme would love her, there was no doubt about it but Rose, she wouldn't like it at all. I'm dating a human and being the selfish cow that she is, Rose will take it as though I'm rubbing her loss of humanity in her face. Because everything's about Rose! God forbid she should be happy for me for finally finding someone I want to spend the rest of my existence with. With a sigh I rose from my seat in maths as the bell rang and headed towards the lunch hall. I was excited about the fact that tomorrow I could sit with Bella, hold her hand in public, steal a kiss or two from her luscious lips. I know we will cause gossip in the town. The Cullen freak got a girl a million miles out of his league, but I didn't care. Bella was mine and I was so proud of that fact. Maybe it would get Newton to back the fuck off. Grabbing my props for lunch I sat down with the rest of my family and was immediately hit by their excited thoughts, well apart from Rose. She was contemplating her beauty in a pocket mirror.

"_The whole family will be there later Edward, everything's arranged"_ Alice thought, she couldn't wipe the massive grin off her face. _"I'm so excited to be able to spend time with my sister freely"_ she dreamed making me feel just a little guilty.

"_Wooooh dude! There's our stud!"_ I swear Emmett gets more juvenile everyday, I shot him a glare and began to pick at my disgusting food in front of me. I kept stealing glances at my love across the dinning hall. She was sitting with that Angela Webber discussing some TV show, The Vampire Diaries? Ha! Hilarious Bella, she knew I could hear her, I could tell by the smirk that grew on her face every time her eyes flickered in my direction. The bell finally went and we all rose from our seats to go to our classes. Rosalie had a class on her own so she hurried off oblivious to anyone else existing, self obsessed bitch. Me, Emmett and Jazz all had the next class together and Alice was a few classrooms down so we headed in same direction.

"So Eddie, did you give her one for me?" My head whipped round in Emmett's direction at the filth that just flew from his mouth. Alice and Jasper burst in to fits of laughter but I didn't find it so funny. "Dude, I never thought I would find you balls deep inside a human!" My anger flared but I kept it in check thinking, _'some one would notice if I threw him through a wall, some one would notice if I threw him through a wall.' _

"No, we thought we would find you banging one out to pictures of Megan Fox again" Jasper piped up.

"I was not... never mind!" Immature idiots, I thought as I stormed ahead trying to ignore the laughter that erupted behind me. That's how the whole day went, Emmett and Jasper making snide jokes when no one was listening. The end of day bell couldn't come quick enough.

When I exited the classroom I had to remember not to run at full speed to meet Bella. Jumping in my car I sped towards her house, knowing I would beat her there, I parked outside and jumped up to her room and through the window. Ten minutes later she pulled up outside, I could hear her truck coming way before I saw her and I flew down the stairs to meet her. Swinging the door open I was greeted with her beautiful face and I felt like I could breath once more. She was shooting glances at my car parked by the curb as she strolled towards me, never noticing I was there. When she dug her keys from her bag I thought I should make my presence known and cleared my throat to gain her attention. Her head snapped up and gave me a breathtaking smile as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her flush with my body. Leaning down, I captured her lips in a smouldering kiss.

"Hmmm" I moaned "I missed you." With a little giggle she pushed against my chest.

"I missed you too but we are still standing in the doorway" she said bringing me back to reality. "Lets go inside, Charlie won't be home for another hour" she moaned in a husky tone. With that I swept her legs up and carried her upstairs, before throwing her on the bed gently. Never letting go of her grip on my shirt, she pulled me down on top of her.

"Bella" I whispered as I lay kisses down her neck, while wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Edward I need you!" She hissed in my ear. Slowly, I trailed my hand from her hip up to her chest and brushed my thumb across her raised nipple. I was interrupted with a sigh. I gazed up at her frustrated face and the worry set in.

"Not fast enough Edward" she growled, pulling my shirt over my head before quickly moving on to my belt. I smirked at her in response and sat up on my knees, undoing my belt quickly and pushing my pants down and throwing them over my shoulder. I looked back at Bella and realised she had already taken her top off and was working on her tight jeans. I grabbed the top of them and tugged them down quickly, throwing them to join mine on the floor.

"What's the rush?" I panted

"I've been imagining fucking you all day!" I was taken back by her abrupt language and stopped momentarily. I skimmed my eyes over her and watched the blush creep over her face. "Sorry" she mumbled. I looked at her in confusion.

"What are you sorry for? That was the sexiest thing you have ever said to me" I groaned, as I lay my lips on hers once more. Grabbing the middle of her white lace bra, I ripped it from her body, followed by her innocent white panties. I let out an unnatural growl as I took in her naked form beneath me, grabbing her hips I thrust against her. Her little hands worked their way in to the back of my boxers and scratched her nails across my cheeks. I let out a whimper at the sensation and I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I had to be inside her. I ran my fingers through her folds once to make sure she was ready for me.

"So wet" I whispered.

"Edward please" she begged.

"Please what Bella?"

"I need you! Now! Please done make me wait." With that I grabbed underneath her knees and spread her legs once more. I slammed in to her harder than usual, giving myself a few seconds to take in the bliss of being inside her again. I will never get used to her tight, warm core. Bella's moaning brought me back to the moment and I started moving inside her once more.

"Harder Edward! I need you hard, fast" she panted. With that, I started slamming in to her over and over again, my speed getting faster with every thrust until I must have been a blur. The bed post was creaking with every thrust but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was now thankful that Bella didn't have any joining neighbours or they would be banging on the walls to shut us up. I knew Bella was close, her moans were getting higher and closer together.

"Hold on to the headboard" I panted. She grabbed on to the wooden frame and tightened her legs around my waist. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I held on to the headboard with my other hand.

"Bella, can't... hold on... much longer."

"So close Edward! Cum with me Edward" she rasped. I couldn't take it any longer, with a feral growl, I released inside her. I was joined by her screams of ecstasy as she came with me, along with the noise of wood cracking to pieces. I looked down at my love who was still recovering from the best sex I think we have ever had. So good in fact I had obliterated, not only the headboard, but the frame as well. It was then I realised that the bed was slanted because the two back legs had given way. I didn't want to have to explain this to Charlie. I glanced down at Bella beneath me and realised she wasn't even aware of the damage I had caused.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry I think I may have damaged your bed a little" I confessed with a chuckle as I stroked her soft, warm cheek. It was only then that she took in her surroundings and I knew I was in trouble.

"Shit Edward, what have we done?" She hissed. I couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled in my chest at her words.

"Bella I think it's safe to say that I was the one that damaged the bed, unless you're secretly a superhero?"

"Very funny Edward, what are we going to do? Charlie's going to flip!"

"Shush Bella calm down, I will get it fixed and anyway how often does Charlie come in to your bedroom? Really, it will be replaced before he knew anything of it." With a nod she wrapped her arms around my neck and touched her lips to mine, it was a slow, sensual kiss that conveyed our love.

"Come love, we have to go to mine."

"Can't we just stay here in bed, I will make it fun, I promise" she said with a wink and a giggle.

"You have no idea how tempting that is love but my family are waiting. Unless.. do you still want to meet them?" I frowned, I suddenly dreaded that she was going to say no, that she didn't want to meet them and she wanted to carry on in secret. I never realised how excited I was for it to finally be out in the open.

"Of course I do Edward, I can't wait to meet them, it's just... what if they don't like?" She blushed biting her lip.

"So your not worried about being in a house full of vampires but about those vampires not liking you? Bella they are going to love you, how could they not. Alice already loves you, Emmett and Jasper well they like you, I bet they are going to treat you like a little sister, trust me."

"OK" she sighed "I'm just going to get dressed." With a peck on the lips she crawled from under me and padded to the bathroom.

We pulled in to the long drive way and I braced myself for the confused and excited thoughts of my family. I could see Alice bouncing in her seat through everyone's minds, Carlisle was nervous about Rose's reaction and worried Esme would be angry he didn't tell her. Emmett and Jasper were going through innuendos to embarrass Bella with. Then I was struck with Esme's thoughts.

_'Edwards home and he brought a human? I wonder what's wrong...' _Rosalie's held a spiteful edge.

_'What has he done! He brought a human here? Why doesn't he just sign our death warrant now? Now I have to act in my own home?'_ I could here Bella's heart beat rapidly as the house came in to view and I started to panic.

"I can take you home you know..." she glances at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine Edward really, as I said just... nervous."

"Come on" I said shutting off the engine. "They're all waiting." I walked in to the house with Bella trailing behind me. "Hello" I started as we walked towards them. Rose sat there with a glare but Esme wasn't sure how to act, so she played the mother card.

"Hello dear, nice day at school?" She was trying to ignore the fact that I brought a human in to the house and act as 'normal' as possible.

"School was fine Esme, I wanted to introduce you to someone" I said clearing my throat which gained Bella's attention. She was staring at the ground, wringing her hands in front of her, I could feel the nerves radiating off of her and I couldn't help but want to comfort her.

"And who's this?" Esme asked aloud and in her head. I saw Bella looking at Rosalie and I immediately glanced her way. Rose was looking my Bella up and down with disgust. I automatically slid my hand in to hers and gave a squeeze of encouragement while letting out a small growl, too low for Bella, towards Rose. Bella glanced up at me and a small smile started to etch on her face, but I could feel her blood pumping in her wrist as it connected with mine. Esme's eyes darted to our joined hands before I could speak.

_'Oh my, they're close aren't they, they couldn't be...'_

"I would like you to meet Bella, Bella this is my family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Cullen" I smirked at Bella's formalities.

"Please dear, call me Esme" she said with a smile. Although the confusion was still apparent I could see Esme beaming with happiness and wondering if it could be true.

"It's so nice of Edward to bring his friends home to meet his family." I didn't miss the pause on friends.

"Actually Esme" I started I could see Esme getting more excited with every word, she was nearly rivalling Alice. "Bella is my girlfriend" I grinned. I could feel the blush coming from Bella's cheeks at my words and I couldn't help but let my happiness show.

"What! Are you freaking kidding me?" Rose shouted.

"Rose" Emmett warned but she ignored him.

"You brought _this_ home and expect us to be OK with it." Everyone gasped in shock at her words, except me. I was expecting it. I naturally took stance in front of Bella and let out a low, feral growl at the selfish, bitch of a vampire who was hurting my love.

"You don't talk about her like that" I hissed still holding Bella's now shaking hand.

"Oh please your going to be all protective of this _thing_" with that I sunk in to a crouch, I was seeing red. No one talked about her like that.

"Rosalie that is enough" Carlisle snapped. "Edward calm down." With his words I straightened up and slipped my arm around Bella. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly Bella" says Carlisle. With that it was forgotten and Alice comes skipping towards us pulling Bella in to a hug.

"We have to go shopping soon, now we can do it without sneaking around" she confessed shooting me a playful glare. Next Emmett came barrelling forward and pulled Bella in to a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Emmett" she squeaked.

"Emmett put her down, you will hurt her."

"Sorry little B, I almost didn't recognise you with all your clothes on." I watched as Bella's face turned from pale to bright red in seconds and it was followed by the laughter of Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I let out another growl at Emmett this time.

"Really Edward, what's with all the growling today, your not a caveman" Alice quipped.

"Very funny Alice" I spat. I turned to see the shocked face of Esme and disgusted face of Rosalie. I swear if I was human, I would have been blushing, which of course Jasper had to pick up on.

"You alright there Edward?" He chuckled. I just shot him a glare and turned my attention back to my Bella.

_'Is it OK to hug her Edward?'_ Esme asked me in her mind,

"Of course" I smiled. Bella looked at me curiously before Esme's arms surrounded her.

"I am so pleased to meet you Bella" she choked "I'm so glad Edward has finally found someone."

_'Does she know' _Esme thought and I knew what she was referring to so I nodded in return. Bella looked at me questionably, she hated being left out of the loop.

"She was just asking if you knew what we were."

"You told her!" Rose hisses.

"I already knew, Edward didn't tell me anything, I swear" Bella begged.

"Of course Bella hunny, we believe you, but may I ask? How did you know?" Bella flicked her eyes to mine, silently asking for help and I knew I needed to step in.

"Bella is friends with someone from La Push, a Mr Jacob Black I spat." My families eyebrows rose at my tone and I caught Bella giving me a pointed look, smiling sheepishly I carried on. "It seems he has become part of the new pack, he is aware of mine and Bella's relationship, but to say he is happy with the situation is... well he's not happy."

"The rest of the pack?" Jasper asked.

"They know, because of Jacob."

"So the dirty mutts knew before your own family?" Rose hissed.

"Don't talk about him like that" Bella spoke up, staring her down. I have never been prouder of my girl, I couldn't help but smirk at my families shocked expressions.

"Please, your probably only with Edward so the pack have an excuse to attack, she's using you, what did you expect? That she would actually like you? Let me guess you already jumped in to bed with him as part of your sick game?" I heard Bella's heartbeat fasten, she could act brave all she wanted but we all knew Rose was scaring her, including Rose. And she seemed very smug about that. I pulled Bella behind me once more.

"Rose you are being quite ridiculous" Carlisle states. "If that is so, then why did she formally introduce Edward to her father?" He asked as he cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm so proud of you Edward, meeting the father like a proper gentleman" Esme beamed. At her words of approval, a grin stretched across my face and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, positioning her in front of me. Bringing my head down, my lips met hers for the briefest of seconds. We were pulled apart by the collective gasp that came from my family. Only Emmett and Jasper seemed like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Little B, if you keep blushing like that, you're going to be serious fun!" Emmett guffawed before fist bumping Jasper. I swear the two are like partners in crime.

"Edward, why don't you give Bella a tour of the house?" Esme suggested.

"Err actually" I laughed bashfully. "She has already seen the house." I run my fingers through my hair in a nervous habit.

"Yeah Bella's acquainted with every flat surface" Jasper laughs before fist bumping Emmett once more.

"Stop that you two, you will embarrass the both of them. I'm so happy for you Edward, no one deserves this more than you. It's about time you settled down" Esme chastised with a tinkering laugh. Turning to Bella she took her hand and dragged her to the empty sofa.

"So tell me everything, how did this happen? When? I want to hear the whole story!"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading guys, it has been a hellish couple of weeks with all my training, so I was writing when I got the chance. **_

_**Now the family know! its all out in the open! Eeeek! Thanks to all those who reviewed last time, I can't get enough of them. I said that if people left reviews I would read there stories in return and let you know what I think. This still applies to this chapter too so please take a second to let me know how I'm doing with the story. **_

_**I have a couple of recommendations that I would like to put forward they are:**_

**Our eclipse: dizzyizzycullen:** _This is a story variation on after new moon. Bella's cousin comes to live with her and Charlie, Bella has accepted Edwards proposal. Its a really good story so check it out. _

**planet twilight: melanieintn:** _This is a very original story about our characters being aliens on planet twilight, where Edward and Bella find love. It's a very clever, well thought out story and I highly recommend it. _

**Heartbroken: camilla10: **_T__his is a story about Edward and Bella when they are at Isle Esme. Edward feels like he should share his darkest secrets with his new wife. Nominated for the sunflowers awards 2011._

**Heaven, hell and Harley's: vickisan: **_Edward realizes his mistake and comes back to find that Bella is missing, having left town with Jacob. Bella and Jacob remain friends as Bella marries Edward and faces the threats and problems that the Denali's, Victoria and Aro bring into their family._

**Dancing in the rain: allisonnicolee: **_After Edward leaves in new moon, Bella turns to Jacob for support. He stands by her as a best friend, but could it be more? Really good story, well written, must read! _

_**If you review your story could be here in the next chapter. :) **_


	21. Chapter 21: Going public

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 21

Edward's POV

Me and Bella were sitting in my room, listening to music while talking about the family. She loved them all, especially Esme and they loved her. With one exception that is. Alice had convinced Charlie to let Bella stay here for a 'girls sleepover'. It took a conversation with Esme to make him say yes. I think he was sure that Bella would not be having a sleepover with Alice but me instead. Of course he was right but he didn't need to know that. The family were downstairs in turn talking about us. Esme was beaming with joy because of my happiness and her instant love for my Bella. I had Bella curled around me on our bed and I couldn't help but lean down and capture her smiling lips. She sighed in contentment as our lips met, which spurred me on. Pushing her back, she laid flat on the bed and I moved above her. I swept my tongue over her lips, asking for entrance as I held my weight off of her. I moaned in to her mouth as I slipped my left hand in to her hair as I rested on my elbow, my other hand wandered down to her hip before I caressed her exposed stomach. Resting my forehead against hers, I edged her t shirt up her body, exposing more skin to my eyes.

"Edward" she hissed. The alarm in her voice snapped my eyes back to hers.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you joking?" I furrowed my brow at her angry tone and scowl that graced her face. "Edward, your family are downstairs" she reminded me as I smirked in return.

"I am very aware of their location" I replied as I kissed her once more and thrust myself against her.

"No Edward, we are not doing _that_ while your family are here, they will hear everything."

"Oh come on Bella, I have to listen to them, revenge is sweet and all."

"Is that all this is? Revenge?" She spat.

"What? No of course not. Jesus Bella, what's the matter with you? Of course your not revenge. I just want to make love to my beautiful girlfriend."

"Sweet talking ain't going to get you anywhere" she smirked.

"Not even a little bit?" I chuckled. wrapping her hand around my neck she pulled me down for a kiss once more. Determined I started to pull her top up again and she giggled in to the kiss.

"Fine!" She laughed as she pulled her top off and tugged at mine in return. Whipping it off I pressed my lips against hers, it was more passionate, but filled with love. Both of us dived for the others pants at the same time, attempting to undo the buttons and zips on our jeans. With a growl I shoved her hands away and ripped her jeans from her body and quickly removed mine.

"Why do you feel the need to rip all my favourite clothes?" Bella sighed.

"Because they get in my way, I much prefer you without them" I grinned.

"It's good I love you" she giggled.

"I will buy you as many clothes as you desire" I stated then laughed at the disgusted face she pulled. Whipping her bra off, I wrapped my lips around her left nipple and rolled her right between my fingers. Letting out a strangled moan she arched her back pushing my face in to her wonderful breasts. Holding on to her hips, I thrust myself against her once more. Suddenly the door flew open revealing a laughing Emmett with a camera.

"Emmett!" I roared. He ran off down the stairs with booming laughter singing.

"Edward and Bella banging in a tree. B-A-N-G-I-N-G!"

"I'm going to kill him" I hissed.

"He seems to like bursting in whenever your naked, maybe he's gay" Bella laughed as I joined her.

"I am not gay!" Emmett screamed.

"Oh really, so you just took a picture of my naked boyfriend for what reason?" She said in a normal voice, knowing he could hear her.

"God I love you!" I snickered. Time went fast after that moment. Me and Bella were known across the town as a couple, it went around like wildfire. Much to the dismay of mostly the men in town, Bella was off the market and everyone knew she was mine. I couldn't have been happier. I can still remember the first day we were open about our relationship at school.

_Flashback_

I pulled up in the the school car park and looked over at my love sitting in the seat next to me.

"Are you ready love?"

"Uh-uh" she returned as she wrung her hands.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, receiving a nod from her. "Why? Do you not want to do this?" I asked, pain evident in my voice.

"No!" She shouted "that's not it, it's just... everyone's going to be talking about us, you know I hate being centre of attention and I just want to get it over with. I just want to be able to be with you, without all the gossip."

"I know love but the sooner this comes out the sooner we can get on with our lives. Just ignore them all, they're petty and immature. This is about us not them."

"I know" she smiled "lets go." I got out of the car and made my way to her side to open her door. She had finally started letting me open the door for her as she knew how frustrated I got when she didn't. Yanking the door open I took her hand and helped her from the car. A few people had already noticed and were murmuring to each other about us being together. Linking our fingers we walked towards the school entrance. I felt Bella take a deep breath beside me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, squeezing her to me in comfort before laying a kiss in her hair. I saw Bella's friends all staring at us with open mouths and I thought no time like the present. I would have to meet them at some point if me and Bella were going to be public with our relationship. Walking over to them I flashed a smile in their direction and was assaulted by they're screaming thoughts.

_'Omg! He is so hot, what is he doing with Bella? There is no way they're together, if he is ready to date I should make him know I'm still available.'_ Jessica's mind was one of those that I tried to avoid, shallow, selfish and could be spiteful. Then there was Eric's and Tyler's which were both laced with confusion and disappointment. Newtons thoughts on the other hand just plain pissed me off.

_'What the hell? Bella went for the freak? What is wrong with her? Maybe that's why she didn't want me, she has a freak fetish. I bet I could still get in her pants though, I'm sure Cullen's not up to the job.'_ Whirling Bella around I pressed my lips hard against hers. I knew I was acting like a caveman, but she was mine and Newton needed to get that in his head. Pulling away so she could breath, she panted against my chest.

"So who's thoughts annoyed you this time?" She snickered. I couldn't help but smile at how well she knew me.

"Never mind lets go." The only one of her friends I actually liked at the moment was Angela. She was a sweet girl who cared about Bella, I was forever grateful to her for being Bella's friend.

_'Oh I'm so happy for them both. They both deserve it, they seem really loved up and happy. I hope they are. They look great together.'_

"Hello Angela" I greeted as we finally stopped.

"Oh hey Edward" she smiled looking between us both. Glancing at Bella I saw her mouth a thank you to me for being friendly. I leant down and kissed her once more. It felt so freeing now I could do it in public.

"So when did this happen?" Jessica sneered, while putting on a fake smile. I knew Bella could see through her jealousy.

"A while ago, we wanted to see how it went before we went public" Bella stated. I refrained a smile at her answer, it was so human, I loved her even more.

"And now... what?" Jessica asked confused.

"I love her, she loves me, I have never been so sure of anything, I couldn't wait to tell the world she is mine" I said while looking at Michael Newton, trying to get my point across. I wrapped my arms around her waist with a smile and I didn't miss the scowl Bella was receiving from Jessica.

"I am so happy for you both" Angela cried. "Congrats, so how did this happen?" She asked Bella. Stepping away so the girls could talk, I stood next to a kid I think is called Ben. He shifted nervously with me standing so close and I felt a little remorse for making him feel uneasy.

"So you and Bella" he starts.

"Yeah she is amazing, I have never met anyone like her."

"Yeah..." he trails off. I started to think I had competition with this Ben as well until his thoughts turn to the sweet girl fussing around Bella. _'Ang is so beautiful, she would never go for a nerd like me. Cullen's so lucky he can talk to girls without being a blubbering idiot.'_ I followed his eyes to Angela and couldn't deny that he definitely had strong feelings for her. I have heard a lot of minds and I could tell his was generally good.

"Anyone you got your eye on man?" I smirked. Pretending to be a human had never been so easy.

"What? Err no..." He blushed.

"Really? That's a shame" I sighed.

"W-w-why?" He stuttered.

"Well Angela over there was talking about you the other day, I just thought you two were... never mind." And with that I walked off towards my love leaving a confused Ben behind me.

_'Wait! No she couldn't like me like that, could she? Maybe.. a girl like her is so out of my league though...' _I know I shouldn't get involved but Angela was lovely and I wanted to thank her for being so great about me and Bella. Ben didn't seem so bad either and you could tell he really cared.

Lunch rolled around and everyone was still talking about the odd couple. When will teenagers have something better to talk about. I sat down with my family and listened to their endless teasing about the other children's gossip of me and Bella, while waiting for her to walk in. When she did though, I was furious. She wasn't alone, she was with Newton and he was berating her about being with me. I stood and crossed the room in seconds, just as I got there he uttered the words that would send him to his death.

"So Bella, maybe me and you could go out sometime, I'm sure you would enjoy that a lot more than spending it with Cullen." Bella's eyes flickered to mine for an instant, Newton had no idea I was standing directly behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt you hitting on my girlfriend but she is mine and no pathetic little excuse for a boy like you" I sneered "will take her away from me. So why don't you just run along and fuck off!" I spat. Both Bella's and Newtons mouths fell open, they're eyes gone wide at my words. Bella's face one of shock and Newton's one of complete fear.

"Yeah err... sorry Cullen, I mean Edward" he whispered frantically before walking very fast in another direction.

_End flashback_

I laughed at the memory of that day. It had been two weeks since that incident and the gossip had died down, it was still there but easy enough to ignore now. Me and Bella were sitting with the family in the lounge watching a film called 'Confessions of a Shopperholic.' Of course it was Alice's choice and she was the only one enjoying it. I could see Bella drifting off in my arms and I contemplated putting her to bed. I slid my arms under her back and legs and stood with her in my arms.

"I'm going to put her in bed" I whispered so I didn't wake her. Truth be told I was ecstatic that she had fallen asleep, it got me out of the worst movie ever made. Just as I was about to take a step, Alice gasped and a vision flashed through her head. It was the family standing in the lounge as the Denali clan arrived. It stopped as they laid eyes on Bella. I froze on the spot, the whole family turned to Alice, asking what she saw.

"When?" I asked.

"Early tomorrow morning about eight."

"The Denali's are coming for a visit" I explained to the rest of them who were still out of the loop.

"Oh and that's _bad_?" Carlisle asked.

"What about Bella? What will they say?"

"Nothing they will be fine" Alice finally answered.

"What aren't you telling me Alice" I growled. She was blocking her thoughts and that's never good.

"Fine" she sighed. "Tanya may be more shocked than anyone but that's it."

"OK well, how about you get Bella to bed and we will see you in the morning" Carlisle offered. With a nod I took Bella up to my room and put her to bed.

The next morning I woke Bella at seven much to her dismay, but I explained the situation and she finally went to get dressed and ready for our guests to arrive. At five to eight we were all seated around in the living room awaiting they're arrival. I was nervous of their reaction to Bella, I hoped they're were alright with it. It wasn't exactly a normal relationship, what with her being human. I just hoped they would keep the secret. The Volturi couldn't find out about this.

"Stop worrying Edward, your driving me crazy" Jasper shouted.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Your nervous?" Bella asked.

"Only because I am worried they won't keep the secret, not that they won't love you."

"They will!" Alice piped up with a smile. Just then we heard the sound of tires turning on to the long drive and heading towards the house.

"Here it goes, nervous B?" Emmett joked. I shook my head at him and grabbed Bella around the waist, taking a stand behind her.

"It will be fine." She nodded and took a deep breath just as the door bell rang. Carlisle opened the door to the whole clan and ushered them inside with hello's and warm welcomes. They had all heard Bella's heartbeat and looked in our direction all at once.

"Bella this is Eleazer, Carmen, Kate, Irina and Tanya, guys this is Bella" I introduced smiling down at her.

"Well its lovely to meet you Bella" Eleazer said with a confused expression. _'Who is she Edward?'_ He thought. I looked at the others, Kate, Irina and Carmen looked confused as well but Tanya's eyes were zeroed in on my arms around Bella's waist.

"Bella is my girlfriend and yes she knows about us."

"What?" Tanya laughed. "This is hilarious guys really, your pranks get better every time."

"This isn't a joke Tanya" I warned. "Bella is my girlfriend, we are very happy together, she loves me, just as I love her." I noticed the blush on Bella's cheeks at my words. Leaning down I captured her lips in a quick kiss, a collective gasp ran out through the room and I smiled at their shocked expressions.

"No! This is a joke! It has to be a joke! You can't honestly think your good enough for Edward? What have you done to him?"

"Tanya please calm down and do not insult Bella" I growled.

"No! I'm going to find out what you did. Better watch your back little girl" she spat, with that she turned and ran out of the door, disappearing from view.

* * *

_**Hey everyone, I really got in to this chapter that's why I am so quick to update. Hope you all liked it and please review. **_

_**I am really disappointed that I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter, three of which didn't have stories of they're own so I can only give you one recommendation this time. I love finding new stories to read, I read so many about anything. So if you have written a fanfic, drop me a review and I will check it out and if I like it, I will put it on the end of my next chapter as a recommendation.**_

_recommendation: road trip to love by melanieintn_

_**I will update soon :) **_


	22. Chapter 22: Drastic Consequences

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 22

Edward's POV

I sat in the lounge with my brothers as we played video games, Esme and Bella were sitting on the love seat with Alice at their feet talking animatedly about taking Bella shopping. Bella looked absolutely terrified and I shot her a smirk, which she returned with a glare before sticking her tongue out at me. It was then the front door flew open and in waltzed a nearly half naked Tanya. I looked away quickly as it was not a sight I would like to see. Alice let out a tinkering laugh and I shot her a look, I caught Bella scrunching up her face and shooting Tanya a disgusted look. Focusing on the TV screen, I quickly started beating Emmett. I could feel smugness and anger radiating from Jasper, which he was obviously picking up from someone. I knew immediately who it was as Tanya planted herself in front of me, effectively blocking the screen and causing me to die. Emmett cheered in victory and Jasper just looked irritated, probably because Jasper likes to win fairly and he didn't get the chance.

"Tanya, sorry could you move a little please, I can not see the screen" I said politely but she didn't move. My eyes which were darting around her, trying to find a clear shot of the TV, now shot to her face. She had a very disconcerting smile on her lips and an evil twinkle in her eye. I immediately didn't trust her.

"Sure Eddie, of course I can" she drawled before quickly draping herself over my lap. My face was surely one of pure shock and horror as I shot a look at her and then Bella. Bella's face was one of pure fury and I knew I needed to act fast.

"Tanya what the hell!" I screamed. Before nudging her off of me but she didn't budge. She wrapped her arms around my neck and burrowed her head in my neck. Bella shot out of her chair and I could hear her accelerated heartbeat and ragged breathing caused by her temper. Tanya was wearing the shortest dress I have ever seen, it was bright red and skin tight, with a plummeting neck line, it barely covered her breasts._ (on profile)._

"Hmm, I've missed doing this with you Edward" I looked around shocked and I took in Emmett's, Jasper's and Esme's shocked faces but Alice had a devilish smirk tugging at her lips. She knew something.

"Tanya, I think you are quite mistaken, I have never done this with you, I have a beautiful girlfriend who is standing a few feet away and human or not will be be extremely upset with your very unladylike behaviour. As for me I am quite disconcerted with your actions and I would ask you to remove yourself from me immediately" I hissed.

"But Eddie, remember a couple of years ago when you came to visit, we went hunting? We went for a midnight swim and we left our clothes on the bank..." she trailed off suggestively.

"Dude, when were you gonna tell me about this?" Emmett guffawed. It was then I heard sniffling and my eyes shot to Bella with tears streaking down her cheeks.

"You fucking liar!" She screamed before running upstairs.

"Bella wait! That never happened!" I turned to Tanya, rage radiating from my every pour. I harshly pushed her off my lap and she landed on the floor with a thump. "Don't you ever make up such bullshit in my house, do you understand me? I have never and will never touch you in any shape or form. I am with Bella, she is the most amazing, beautiful, selfless being I have ever encountered and she is ten times the person you are! How dare you come in to my home and not only disrespect me but Bella as well. I wish for you to leave Tanya, immediately. You are no longer welcome in this household, you are no longer welcome within a 100 miles of me and you are certainly no longer welcome anywhere near my Bella."

"Fuck you Edward Cullen, I am a thousand times better than that little bitch and one day your going to wake up and realise your little plaything upstairs will end in three ways. She will either die because she is a weak, pathetic human, you will get bored of your game and dump her or you will end her yourself" she spat.

"Get out!" Someone roared and I was shocked to find a fuming Esme standing behind me. "Get out of our house, Bella is a member of this family now and you will not treat her or my son in such a disgusting, careless manner! Your heard my son, get out! GET OUT!" She screeched. Tanya flickered her eyes from each of us, for once Emmett's face was one of complete seriousness as he and Jasper stood in front of Esme and Alice. Her eyes settled on mine and she rose her chin defiantly at my murderous glare. With a huff she flew from the house, none of us relaxing until she could no longer be heard.

With that I turned and flew up the stairs to find a tearful Bella sitting on the edge of my bed. I knocked to make my presence known, I didn't know what sort of reaction I was to receive from her as I hesitated at the door. She didn't move or make eye contact with me as she took a gulp of air and slowly let out a breath, calming herself.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you" she whispered. With a sigh of relief I made my way over to her and sat on the bed next to her. Grabbing her hand I brought it to my lips.

"Bella, I completely understand your reaction. I fear mine would have been the same if the situation was reversed. I promised you I had never even looked at another woman, I meant it. Tanya is..." I trailed off with a huff. "She's many things but that was a side of her even I have never witnessed before. I didn't know she could be so manipulative, spiteful and vicious. I am sorry you had to be the brunt of that."

"It's not your fault, just the thought of you being with someone else."

"Never! I could never Bella, you are the only woman for me, that will never change."

"I know, I heard what you said. Downstairs. You pretty much screamed it" she chuckled.

"I meant every word" I swore. A blinding smile graced her face as she turned towards me.

"I know" she whispered before leaning in and gently touching her lips to mine. It was sweet and innocent, just what we needed. That is until it turned a little more heated. I gently lay her back on the bed, sliding her to the middle. Kissing down her neck and towards her chest, I closed my lips around her nipple through her shirt. My hands slid around her back holding her against me as I lay on top of her before sliding down and cupping her pert backside. Our breaths grew heavier as I gently thrust myself against her. I could feel her heat through both of our jeans and I knew I needed to be inside her. It wasn't a want, it was a need that we both felt. I needed to be close to her, to prove that I am hers as she is mine. Slowly sliding my hands up her side, taking her red shirt with me I pulled it off over her head, letting it fall to the floor next to us. Cupping her breasts, I pulled down her bra, exposing her to me.

"So beautiful" I breathed. Taking one of her nipples in to my mouth I ripped her bra from her body and used my other hand on her other breast. I was trying to express my love for her in every touch, I just hoped to god it was working. She rested her hand on my cheek causing me to look up at her face.

"Make love to me?" she murmured and all I could do was nod in return. Her words hit my unbeating heart like a freight train. I could hear the pain and anguish in them and the need for reassurance. Slowly I peeled off her tight, dark wash jeans and cupped her core in my hand. The heat and the moisture coming from her centre made me groan in pleasure. I brought my lips to hers once more, panting as I unbuttoned and removed my jeans, kicking them off with my feet. I pulled both of our underwear off as she moans in pleasure beneath me.

"Bella, I can't wait any longer, I need to be inside of you" I confessed.

"Yes Edward, please" she begged. With that I opened her legs wide and settled between them, in one short movement, I sheathed myself inside her. Both of us groaned in pleasure as we finally connected. I slowly started to move, sliding in and out of my love. She thrust her hips up to meet mine and we fell in to a slow steady rhythm. Our bodies were so close, there was not a millimetre between us, but nothing felt close enough. I could feel her body becoming covered in a sheen of sweat as our bodies rode against each other. I kept murmuring sweet nothings to her as we both were brought closer to climax.

"I love you Bella, never forget that, only you, I swear, only you" I breathed in her ear before bringing my mouth to hers. Resting my forehead against hers, I could feel myself getting close and I could tell by her shortened breath, her heavy, accelerated heart and her rapid moans that she was with me.

"Cum with me love, my Bella, cum for me" I panted.

"Yes, Edward, so close, I love you, I love you." With that we both exploded in bliss and rode out our pleasure together. I slowly rolled off of her and pulled her in to my side. Letting out a contented sigh, she snuggled in to my chest. It was only then I became aware of my family downstairs. Carlisle was home from the hospital and Rosalie had joined them from the garage after she had heard the confrontation between us and Tanya. Peeking at Bella I realised she had fallen in to a blissful sleep, not surprising after the stressful day we have had. Something tells me though it's not over yet. Begrudgingly I wriggled free from her hold and threw on some pants, grabbing a shirt as I exited the room I made my way down to my family.

"What's going on?" I huffed.

"Oh so your done getting laid, while we are cleaning up your mess?" Rose hissed. I was too blissed out to care at her words so I just smirked and turned to Alice.

"Alice?" I asked.

"I can't see" she wined. "It's Tanya, but she keeps changing her mind. It's effecting us in some way but she is changing her mind too quickly. I can see her wandering somewhere but I can't get a look at where, it's like she doesn't even know. It's showing indecisiveness."

"Just keep watching Alice, that's all you can do" I said.

A couple of hours later Bella had joined us and we were all sitting in front of the TV, none of us really watching it. The rest of the Denali's had gone home, they felt strange being here after what had happened and I think we all needed some space. Alice was still scanning the future, Jasper was trying to calm our frayed nerves, Emmett was the only one unaffected. That is one thing I loved about Emmett, nothing bothers him, he just deals with it when it comes. We were half way through the film when Alice let out a huge gasp.

"Tanya is in Europe" she announced.

"How do you know? What did you see?" Carlisle asked frantically.

"She has decided to call Kate, she is going to tell her she is in Europe but she won't say where. She says she needs time, she is going to spend some time exploring Europe. Kate is going to try and convince her to come home but Tanya won't hear it, she will hang up on her."

"Well at least we know she is safe" Carlisle sighed. Esme made a disgusted noise in the corner.

"I'm sorry but after she treated my family like she did, I couldn't give a rats about her safety." I smirked at her words, Esme was very rarely horrible but when she was, she did it brilliantly.

"Wait! She's lying!" Alice shrieked.

"What do you mean Alice?" Jasper asked taking her hand.

"She is in Europe but she doesn't need time." I saw the vision play out in her head and my face must have been one of horror.

"No" I whispered. I watched as she approached the Volturi, I knew it was them because I had seen their faces in Carlisle's memories.

"_Someone has broken the rules and I thought you should know" she said defiantly. _

"_Please tell us who so we can investigate your findings" Aro returned sweetly, too sweetly. _

"_The Cullen's!" she spat. _

Next was the image of us standing in the field where we play baseball, I recognised it immediately. It was then I saw the approach of the Volturi guard, followed by Aro, Marcus and Caius. And I saw Bella next to me, cowering in fear at my side. But then it flickered an image uncertain until it was in perfect clarity. Me, screaming Bella's name in anguish as Aro's lips closed around her throat.

"No" I screamed as I ran to Bella and picked her up in my arms, cradling a very shocked Bella's head in to my shoulder.

"Alice, Edward, what is it?" Alice's eyes focused on mine as she spoke aloud.

"The Volturi are coming!"

* * *

_**DUN-DUN-DUN! :)**_

_**I know this is a really short chapter compared to my others but its just felt right to end it here. Hope you all liked it and will review. Remember, if you leave a review I will review your stories in return. Thanks for everyone who reviewed last time, they encourage me to keep writing. **_

I have a recommendation for you, it is: UnknowTreasures by melanieintn


	23. Chapter 23: Unimaginable alliance

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 23

Tanya's POV

I walked in through the large double doors flanked by Volturi guards. When I had told them it was regarding the Cullen's they asked to see me immediately, hopefully that meant I could get my request. I wanted her out of the picture, he needed to get over this little obsession with his human pet and come back to me. I knew when he was ready to date he would come to me but instead he picked up a plaything. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, maybe with her gone he would come to his senses. It was always me and him, I have waited decades for this and some little human bitch isn't going to get in the way of that. In front of me stood the three leaders of the Volturi sitting on their thrones. I had heard their names were Aro, Caius and Marcus. The room was filled with Volturi guards all watching me curiously. I could easily pick out the wives standing to the back of the room.

"Hello dear and what may we do for you today?" Aro spoke as he rose from his thrown. I stood a little straighter and took a deep breath.

"I have some information, which I think you may want to know" I said confidently.

"And what would that be dear?" Aro sneered sweetly while Marcus looked bored and Caius had his eyes trained on my every move.

"It is about the Cullen's, you know of them?"

"Ahhh yes, the Cullen's. Led by my dear old friend Carlisle, of course."

"Yes" I hissed.

"What is this information child?"

"I will tell you when we make an agreement" I said.

"An agreement?" Aro chuckled "and what is this agreement you ask for?"

"The Cullen's have broken a rule, but I am sure you know they have many talents in their coven, talents that are useful."

"I see, I have heard rumours they possess talents, what talents, I can't tell you" he eyed me critically, I knew I had his attention.

"There is a psychic, an empath and a mind reader. I would ask that you save the mind reader, offer him a place with you as I am sure he will be of much use."

"We already have a mind reader" Caius chuckled darkly "and are you trying to get us to break the law to save your mate?"

"Every vampires gift is different, he can hear anyone's thoughts in nearly a mile of him, the more familiar they are, the further he can hear."

"He does not need contact?" Aro asked curiously.

"No" I smiled smugly. I watched as they exchanged glances, they wanted him, I knew it.

"And why would we save him and not the others?"

"The others I'm sure will be of no use, they either don't have talents or their talents aren't that precious."

"So your mate has broken the law and you would like us to save him? But we can punish the rest."

"Yes" I breathed.

"Fine, you have a deal if we feel this information is worthy." I smiled brightly at them in return and prepared to tell them of the news.

"The Cullen's have a pet human" I declared. There were collective gasps from around the room. "She knows of our kind and she is still alive, they are openly themselves in front of her and don't even try to hide it."

"I see, well this is very troubling. Its seems as though we must pay them a visit, hmm?"

"Our guard will be dispatched to their location immediately" Caius ordered.

"Dear brother, as Carlisle is a old friend of ours maybe it would be best if we accompanied the guard" Aro smirked. Caius and Marcus looked at each other briefly before turning to Aro.

"Wait outside, we will collect you when we have made our decision" Caius ordered once more.

"Yes your highness" I nodded and turned quickly. I was escorted from the room by two big vampires and taken a fair distance. I am guessing so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was waiting for nearly an hour until I was greeted by a little petite girl.

"They will see you now" she spoke before turning and going back the same way. I immediately got up to follow and walked towards the large room once more.

Alice's POV 

"The Volturi are coming!"

"What do you mean Alice? Why are they coming?" Carlisle asked frantically.

"Tanya went to them, she told them about Bella."

"Oh my!" Esme gasped. "What can we do?"

"I will take her somewhere safe, where they can't find her" Edward rushed still holding her in his arms.

"The Volturi? As in like, the royals of the vampire word? They are coming, for me?" Bella squeaked.

"Don't worry love, I won't let them near you."

"No Edward if you run, it just ends the same. Only the location changes."

"I have to do something!" He roared.

"I'm trying to find an option!" I screamed. I felt Jaspers arms wrap around me, his gift flowing to calm me down but it wasn't working.

"What is the ending Alice?" Jasper asked me. I couldn't say it aloud, I looked at each of their faces individually and they knew. We would all die.

"Except Edward" I whispered.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"They will spare you and offer you a place with the guard."

"Why?" he asked shocked and revolted.

"I don't know" I mumbled.

"Maybe I should..." Bella started.

"Don't you dare Isabella!" I screeched, followed by Edward's angry growl.

"You must be crazy if you think I am letting that happen" he roared.

"Offering yourself will still end in us dead Bella, we broke the law."

"But so did I, more so than anyone, why am I still alive?"

"They want you to join them Edward" I sighed.

"After they just killed and tortured my family and mate? Their persuasive skills need some work."

"Maybe they think you won't have any other reason to live" Emmett spoke for the first time.

"It seems probable but why save one when we are all guilty. Do you think the Volturi are corrupt?" Carlisle mused.

"Most probably" Rose snorted.

"What if..." Bella started and I knew what she was going to say, Edward would be furious.

"What if what dear?" Esme asked as Bella dropped her head and wrung her hands still in Edward arms.

"What if I was like you?"

"Absolutely not!" Edward screamed before placing her on the sofa once more. He began to pace the room as every one slowly turned to me asking for an answer.

"Yes" I breathed.

"No! I will not let it happen!"

"You don't want me to be like you?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"Of course not Bella" he snapped.

"Nice way of putting it Edward" I hissed as he looked over at Bella's upset face. Taking a seat next to her, he wrapped her in his arms once more as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You don't want me? Forever?"

"That's not it Bella, of course I do, I couldn't live a second without you by my side, but I will not kill you Bella. I won't destroy your soul." Letting out a very unladylike snort she shot him an incredulous look.

"I don't believe that, you still have your soul" she shot back "and anyway, you would rather me dead than a vampire?"

"Don't say that" he murmured. "You want to be like me?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Why not? One lifetime isn't enough for me. I couldn't bare to leave you and like it or not Edward, I am dying. Every second I get closer. I am going to get old."

"That's how it's supposed to happen" he sighed.

"Your not going to want me when I look like a grandmother."

"Do you not understand my love for you? I would love you at any age, you would still be the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on."

"Do you not want it?" Bella asked pained.

"More than you know, but that is selfish of me" he confessed.

"If I want it, you want it, it will save everyone's life, why is this not an option?"

"I need a moment." And with that he was out through the door.

"How long Alice?" Jasper asked me.

"Three days, maybe we should call the Denali's and let them know, I think they should be informed."

"Yes, I will call them now" Carlisle said before stalking out of the room.

"We need numbers if god forbid it turned into a fight" I mused.

"We could call around" Emmett started.

"No, they wouldn't get here in time, any of them."

"There's the wolves?" Bella whispered.

"What?" Jasper and Emmett both asked at the same time.

"Well I am sure the wolves will want to know there is a load of vampires coming through their territory. It's what they do, they hunt vampires to protect their tribe. If a load of human drinkers are passing through, they will attack them."

"She's right, it is more numbers and they are built for this" Emmett said excitedly.

"You want us to work with a pack of mutts?" Rosalie snorted.

"I don't see another option" Jasper thought aloud.

"I don't know if it would work, I can't see them, the whole thing disappears if you put them in to the mix."

"How big is the pack?" Jasper asked strategically. Bella glanced around at all our faces and sighed. "OK for your knowledge the pack is four but the real number is twelve" she confessed biting her bottom lip.

"There are twelve wolves?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Err... yeah but you didn't hear that from me."

"Holy shit!" Emmett slipped.

"Emmett!" Esme chastised.

"Sorry" he mumbled "but seriously twelve?"

"You aren't supposed to know because they wanted to keep their numbers quiet, they don't trust you" she chuckled.

"They shouldn't!" Rose sneered.

"I will call Jake now" Bella said ignoring Rose and going outside for a little privacy.

Edward's POV

She wanted to be changed? I mean I always secretly hoped but I buried that part so deep. It was selfish and cruel and I hated those secret desires. But I wanted it bad, the thought of spending eternity with my Bella, just within my grasp. But no, I didn't want her to be forced, I wanted her to chose it. Why would she ever chose it? I don't know what I would do if I changed her and a few years down the line she regretted it, regretted me. I couldn't take her chance at a normal life away from her, the chance to have a human life, have children. Things I knew all the women in my family missed. Rose was the worst, never being able to have children destroyed her. I couldn't do that to Bella and what if I did try to turn her and I killed her myself. No, Carlisle would have to do it. I didn't have the strength like him. But were those my options, change her or watch her die? I never bet against Alice and if she said it was, then it was. I couldn't live on in this life without her, if she died, so did I. Was this my only real option then? I must admit in my dreams when she was a vampire there was one difference. She was my wife. Arriving back at the house, I took a deep breath as I entered. As soon as I stepped through the door, all eyes were on me but mine automatically found Bella's.

"Is this what you want? Truly?" I asked.

"Yes Edward, I want forever with you" she blushed.

"Okay but I have some conditions." You could feel the shock in the room. No one thought I would agree.

"What are the conditions?" Bella asked me warily.

"Carlisle must do it, I don't have the strength."

"Yes you do Edward..."

"Shh!" I chuckled. "My other condition is, it will happen the day after we are married." I watched her quick intake of breath and heard as everyone else gasped. "Bella, I want nothing more than to spend eternity with you at my side. I have secretly dreamt of this since the moment I first laid eyes on you in that biology classroom" I smirked. "I know in your eyes we haven't been together long but when I was human you would have been my wife months ago because I would have just known that you were the one I was suppose to spend my life with, to build a home with, a family. I know I can't give you children but I will make sure I spend the rest of my existence making up for that. I will love you everyday of forever, be my wife?"

"I..I..." she stuttered and I must admit I grew nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have done this in front of my entire family, if I was human I would have been sweating.

"Of course I will, yes" she beamed.

"Yes? Your saying yes?"

"Yes Edward" she laughed. I let out a laugh of joy and swept her up in my arms. Wrapping her legs around my waist she kissed me hard on the lips. I could hear Esme's sobs of joy, Alice's squeal of excitement and Emmett's cheering but I blocked it all out and focused on my future wife, my fiancé.

"I am sorry to ruin the moment, believe me but I think we have some things to discuss" Carlisle stated.

"Of course" I agreed, never taking my eyes off of my love.

"Firstly congratulations" he smiled, "secondly if you want to be married first, are the Volturi going to agree?" he asked Alice. She was quiet for a moment before nodding her head yes.

"Aro will be excited about a human and vampire marriage" she laughed, purely at the strangeness of the situation. "He will see in all our thoughts how serious we are about this."

"Good" Carlisle nodded. "Bella, what did Jacob say?" I turned my head to Bella in confusion, she was looking down and biting her lip.

"He says he will stand along side of us, only because these other vampires are a threat to his tribe" she sighed. "Don't expect any niceties."

"The wolves are going to be there?" I spat.

"Edward, we need their help, just in case. I know you don't trust therm but for me, could you just get on for one day. You both want to keep me and every other human safe, so can't you just agree on that?" She pleaded.

"Fine" I sighed "but I don't like it, I don't want you near him Bella." I knew she could hear the insecurity in my voice seep through.

"Edward, I just agreed to spend eternity with you as your wife and your still jealous?" She chuckled with a smirk before she laid a kiss on me once more.

"Okay, I guess when you put it like that" I smiled. Her face suddenly went serious.

"No rubbing it in his face though Edward, I mean it, I want you to be civil!" She warned. My whole family burst in to laughter at the dejected look that crossed my face.

"Dude you look like someone just stole your favourite toy" Emmett guffawed.

"Well someone did just ruin all my fun" I smirked.

"Edward" she warned again.

"I swear" I sniggered "I will be nice-ish."

"I guess that's the best I will get" she giggled.

It was a little after twelve am, we were all gathered at the treaty line waiting for the wolves. Much to my dismay, Bella insisted she came with us. She looked exhausted, it had been a very long day for her. By this time Tanya was probably in Europe and making her way to the Volturi, we would have never caught her, we would have just wasted what little time we had to prepare against the Volturi. That's why we were here, asking for help off a pack of mutts. It was Bella's idea and I knew we needed numbers, plus they wouldn't expect us to turn up with what was apparently twelve wolves. I didn't like Bella being this close to them, hell I didn't like her being close to one but she had been around these... boys her whole life. It was then we heard the distinct noise of paws hitting the ground coming in our direction, followed by the god awful stench they emitted.

"Wow, get a whiff of that!" Emmett chuckled but was abruptly cut short by Bella's glare. If the situation hadn't been more serious I would have laughed at him, the strong vampire being scared of the ninety five pound human girl in my arms.

"They don't trust us enough to be in human form, I will have to translate for them" I declared. I heard Bella huff beside me but made no comment.

"Welcome" Carlisle started. "I know this must be hard for you but this isn't about us, it is about Bella and others in the area."

"Thank you" I translated. "We are here to protect the humans and that is what we shall do, there are others of your kind coming?" The leader Sam said.

"Yes" Carlisle answered "they are not like us, they are human drinkers and are very dangerous. They wish to bring harm to my family and that I can not allow." I let out a dark laugh at the synchronized words of the wolves.

"They don't care about our family" I glared.

"But you care about Bella? She is my family, she trusts you, that's why she invited you here tonight. If you are not dedicated to keeping Bella safe then maybe this was a bad idea" he mused. Shocked thoughts came from the pack as they glanced at each other curiously at Carlisle's words.

"I didn't realise you thought of her as family." The leader confessed.

"She is already a daughter to me" Carlisle smiled looking at Bella.

"Very well, we are here to protect all humans, Bella included."

We filled them in on what had happened, we tried to skip the part where Tanya was involved but they knew we were leaving something out. Rose told them in the end. 'She deserves everything she gets' so Rosalie had said. We were all surprised at her words but she made a point of not making eye contact with anyone, especially Bella. Only I knew her thoughts were protective of my Bella and I hoped it meant that she was warming to her, even if she denied it.

"We expect them in three days" Carlisle announced as I felt Bella leaning on me unsteadily. Wrapping my arm around her tired form, I held her to me, she looked like was about to collapse. The meeting had lasted nearly three hours due to the fact we had to convince the wolves not to attack the Volturi, because they would lose, we all would. If we died and they died, what was there to protect the humans. We had to explain they weren't like other vampires, they were powerful strong and deadly. They would be fighting a losing battle and the Volturi would go on without them, not forgetting the fact they were more inclined to feed if we weren't in the area any more. They agreed to restrain themselves for the greater good, well Sam agreed, the rest had to follow orders of the Alpha. Jacob was the most pissed off, he wanted to end these 'leeches' that wanted to hurt Bella, for once I actually agreed, not about the leeches part of course. He was wishing in this instance that he had agreed to be Alpha, which was rightfully his. Interesting to know.

"We will stand by you to resolve this situation and keep the people safe. We will patrol our borders more regularly, just in case and we will meet you here in three days" I translated. By this point Bella could hardly stand so I scooped her up bridal style and she nuzzled her head in to my shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly.

"_Enjoy that bloodsucker, won't last long"_ Jakes thoughts snarled at me.

"I will and don't worry, I'm sure it will last a very long time" I smirked at him. I left his confused thoughts behind, he didn't understand my words, I knew he would be angry when he found out what Bella had chosen. We left that part out because not only would it be breaking the treaty but Jacob would try to kill me and with Bella at my side, I didn't want to risk her safety. We reached the house and I carried her upstairs to my room, gently laying her on the bed, I removed her clothes so she was left in her underwear. I went to tuck her in when a hand fisted my shirt pulling me down on top of her. I chuckled at her half asleep expression.

"Sleep my love."

"Hmm, I would prefer if you were in bed with me" she smirked devilishly.

"Believe me, I would greatly enjoy that as well, who am I to resist you?" I hummed as I removed my t-shirt and slid my trousers down. Taking my place behind her, I pulled her to me and lay kisses down the back of her neck.

"Sleep love, we have all the time in the world tomorrow."

"OK I will go to sleep if you promise we won't move from this bed tomorrow?" she purred groggily already half asleep.

"An offer I can't refuse" I whispered. "Sweet dreams my love, we will be ready for them and we will protect you, I will protect you" I swore before glancing down at the sleeping beauty in my arms. As I watched her even breaths with each rise of her chest, I vowed I would keep my love safe, if it was the last thing I would do.

* * *

_**Ooooohh the drama! hope your all still with me, if you have any suggestions or ideas please don't hesitate to let me know. You never know I may include them. **_

_**I had so many reviews last time, thank you to all those that did leave reviews it keeps me writing. I never expected anyone would read these let alone so many people. I looked through your profiles and none of you have stories to check out :( the ones that do I have already read and reviewed.**_

_**It's the same as always, leave a review get one in return. I need a new story to get addicted to so it could be yours :P I will update soon sam x**_


	24. Chapter 24: The Verdict

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

_**For those who don't read what I write at the end of each chapter, can I just say, I have set up a pole that I really want people to vote on. I need your opinions! I need to know whether to write a sequel or not, more info at the end of this chapter!**_

Chapter 24

Edward POV

It's been the best three days of my existence. Me and Bella didn't leave the bedroom unless absolutely necessary, obviously for Bella to eat and have her human moments. We got Esme to call Charlie and explain that we were all going away for another camping trip, which Alice wasn't going to. She asked if Bella could keep Alice company, of course Charlie couldn't say no to Esme. I couldn't get enough of my Bella and needed her now more than ever. Especially with today hanging over our heads. The Volturi were expected this afternoon and I'm ashamed to admit I'm scared. The thought of losing Bella, any of my family, rips my heart to pieces. I couldn't imagine not having Bella at my side. Looking down at a sleeping Bella, I pull her closer to my chest, cradling her head in the crook of my neck. Now the wolves are involved, Alice can't see the outcome, but maybe that's for the best. I don't think I could watch my Bella die once more without screaming in agony. I just had to believe it would be OK, Bella would become my wife when she turned eighteen and then I would change her. After our honeymoon of course, I smiled. I felt her shift against me and looked down once more as her eyes flickered open.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello handsome" she giggled before laying a quick kiss on my lips. Grabbing her head I shoved my lips against hers once more with more force.

"I wasn't finished with you yet" I mumbled.

"With an offer like that, how can a girl refuse?" She rolled her eyes. Taking my place on top of her, I let my hands roam her gorgeous body. "Edward" she whined.

"Yes love?" I asked never removing my lips from her collarbone.

"Were not having sex" she stated. My head snapped up to her face in shock.

"I'm sorry what? When have you ever been the one to say no?" I chuckled.

"Wow, you know how to compliment a woman." With a smirk I resumed my actions on her chest while cupping her breasts. "Edward, no" she giggled. "Your family probably think I'm sex obsessed due to the amount we have been having the last few days."

"Don't be silly love, they think I'm sex obsessed not you." She sighed before pushing my head away and I'm ashamed to admit I may have pouted a little.

"Edward" she warned. "Not that I don't love having sex with you repeatedly, but human remember? There are only so many times I can have sex in 72 hours" she smiled.

"Shit love, I'm so sorry, I know I have been a little obsessed recently but I just can't seem to get enough of you. This afternoon" I gulped "I don't know what will happen, know one does. If I lost you, I just... I can't imagine a world where you don't exist. You are my reason for everything and I love you more than I ever thought possible. I can't go on without you by my side" I confessed.

"You make it sound like in twenty four hours I will be dead Edward."

"In twenty four hours, we might all be Bella."

"Your scared?" She sounded shocked.

"I'm ashamed to admit it Bella, even to myself."

"You don't need to be Edward, with you by my side we can do anything. I know you will protect me and I know I'm only human but I will protect you. And with your family..."

"Our family" I interrupted. She smiled before continuing.

"Our family, we are united and that will make us strong. The thought of you being afraid kills me Edward, I want to take your fear away."

"The Volturi are powerful, they can influence any of our kind, be it by admiration or fear. You don't fight the Volturi Bella, not unless you want to die. We need to keep this civil, but they are coming because we broke a law and the consequence of that is death. Our only option is to convince them to spare us because we are going to change you, that way you won't be a threat to our kind. I think they would agree but the wolves won't like it and that could cause problems. Also, I don't know how they will feel about waiting until your eighteen, they might demand it happens there and then. You may go through the change by tonight, if that's the only way to keep you alive."

"Then I'm OK with that Edward. I have wanted this since I met you. I want to spend forever with you and I hate that I have to wait until I am eighteen to make that happen. Even if it is only three months away. If that's what they decide then that's what happens. Of course it would be easier to wait until I'm eighteen, married to you and I can just disappear but we don't live in a perfect world Edward. We will take it as it comes and hope for the best that's all we can do."

"I know love, I just want to be near you one last time, I need to, I need to hold you close while I make love to you, to show my devotion for you. I pray it doesn't end tonight but if it does I want to know I spent my last moments making sure you knew how much I loved you."

"Then make love to me Edward, as if it were the last time" she whispered with tears soaking her snow white cheeks.

We were all standing in the middle of a clearing we had used for playing baseball in, Alice thought this the best place because we knew the area well and if it did turn in to a fight we had space. I gripped on to my Bella's hand like my life depended on it, being careful not to crush her small bones. I knew she was scared, hell so was I, in fact everyone was, apart from the wolves. That was just because they didn't really know what they were going against. We all stood in a united line as Bella put it, I was trying to be strong for Bella but I knew if anything happened to her I would break immediately. I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps from the east. Alice said they would come from the north, we were all looking in that direction except a very confused Bella who obviously couldn't hear it. It was then I got a taste of their thoughts, the Denali's. They broke through the trees in to the clearing and the wolves immediately started growling.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Our sister put you in this mess, you're family, we were not going to ignore this" Kate spoke.

"But how did you get here so fast?"

"We thought we would try flying for the first time" Eleazer smiled.

"You don't need to do this" I told them.

"Well like it or not we're here and we're not going anywhere" Kate continued and with that they took stance by our side. Alice and Irina hugged and so did Kate and Rosalie. Eleazer shook Carlisle's hand while Carmen placed her arm around Esme's waist. Taking a deep breath we all waited once more. No one spoke as they clung to their loved one, there was nothing that could be said. The 'I love you's' had already been done. There was nothing left to do except await our fate.

We held our breath as we watched them walk towards us, the whole guard lead by Aro, Caius and Marcus with their wives trailing behind. This was not normal procedure apparently according to Aro's thoughts. He hoped we wouldn't notice this. This was different, this was personal.

"Carlisle, my dear friend and Eleazer such a pleasure." I didn't miss the way his eyes swept the wolves with shock traced with a little fear.

"Really? Because I was under the impression you weren't here on a friendly visit?" Carlisle shot back. I couldn't help but smirk, Carlisle was so rarely rude to anyone but I was proud of my father figure for not putting up with Aro's bullshit. Aro immediately straightened his stance as if to make him taller and took in his surroundings.

"Well I was wishing our catch up would be under better terms but alas it was not meant to be. Not with your misbehaving Carlisle" he smiled devilishly all the while staring at Bella who clung to my arm like a life raft. I immediately placed my arm around her waist, pulling her in to me. I know he didn't miss my sneer I gave him.

"Yes we are aware that Bella is human and she knows of our existence, but with my son and her being in love, it was hard to keep quiet" Carlisle answered.

"Hmm in love you say?" Aro smiled trying to hide the laughter bubbling inside of him.

"Yes, incredibly so" I spoke.

"Well this is interesting, Tanya made us believe you were hers and this 'human' was here out of state of boredom, wasn't that right Tanya?" It was then Tanya was pushed to the front by two very tall male guards. They stayed beside her on either side, she looked scared. Good.

"He is mine, this human has bewitched him, I just want my mate back." I had to admit it was an Oscar winning performance but with Aro's gift she didn't stand a chance. He knew she was lying yet they came anyway. Definitely personal. I tried to figure out what the Volturi had against our family, especially with Carlisle and Eleazer in our group. Both of whom spent time with them in Italy.

"My dear Edward, is it?" Aro asked turning to me, I just nodded in return, he knew my name, he was just being an arsehole. "How do you feel on this matter?" He asked clearly amused by the situation.

"Tanya is not my mate, she never has been and never will be. My heart belongs to Bella indefinitely."

"Well... that complicates things a little hmm? One of you is lying.." _"Obviously Tanya"_ he thought. "Edward why don't you step forward and let me take your hand."

"Why would I do that?" I asked playing innocent. I didn't know if he knew of my gift yet and I didn't want to give it away, it may be our only weapon.

"Edward you know why" he smiled cunningly "I hear your quite the reader yourself, no need to hide such a gift." I stepped away from Bella but she grabbed my arm.

"No" she hissed.

"It's alright love" I comforted her, looking at Esme to care for her in my absence. She understood my meaningful look and took Bella's hand, giving her a comforting smile. I stepped forward once more, keeping my head held high and reading every mind I could. I needed to know if there was another motive. With a gift, I was one of the only dangers to them, as Alice's gift wasn't working at the moment. They could so easily take me out and my family would be defenceless. I finally came to a stop at the half way mark. With a fake smile I stared at Aro.

"Smart man Edward, I like that" he chuckled and stepped forward to meet me in the middle. Holding out my hand, I waited for him to begin. Aro laid his hands on either side of mine and I immediately saw my life flashing before my eyes. Every thought I had ever had was now Aro's. Every touch from Bella and mine in return. I didn't like the way he took in Bella's naked body in my memories, I wanted to rip his head from his shoulders, of course Aro caught that and let out another dark chuckle. It was then I was aware of the thoughts Aro was receiving. My human thoughts. They were fuzzy and unclear but they were there. Every conversation with my parents, my best friend George William Lawrence. I forgot he even existed, we used to talk for hours how we would fight in the war together, side by side. He was brother in a way. I wonder if he ever married Bessie Mathews, he was obsessed the moment he saw her. I used to be jealous of their young love when I felt no attraction to any woman. These old adolescent thoughts knock the wind out of me and I feel as though I am gasping for air.

"Edward" I heard Bella whisper, she is worried about me, trying to understand what is happening.

"Hmm interesting indeed, well you had to wait a century but you finally found her, was she worth the wait?"

"Absolutely" I stated.

"I'm intrigued, I wonder why you can't hear Bella's thoughts, very interesting indeed. I wonder..." he started.

"No" I growled. I was met with the growls of the Volturi guard but Aro just laughed at their antics, waving to quiet them down.

"Why so against it dear Edward? Aren't you a little curious yourself?" In truth I was, if he could hear her thoughts, that means I could hear them through him.

"Not that curious, no."

"Bella sweetheart, come here" he ordered softly without taking his eyes of me. I heard her breath hitch as she took a tentative step. I reached my hand out behind me for her to grab never taking my eyes from Aro's. His amusement grew with every action we took. "Bella, such a pleasure to meet you. Why don't you give me your hand." She was terrified I could feel her shaking and in truth so was I. He could hurt her so easily, before I could react.

"Aro can read every thought you have ever had by one touch" I stated to Bella who was confused by the whole situation. Nodding, she held out her hand, realising she didn't have much choice. As soon as contact was made the wolves were growling. They didn't want any vampire near a human, let alone a human drinker. Aro waited for something, anything. I must admit when it didn't come it made me a little smug.

"Very interesting" he voiced again "nothing at all." Eleazer chose this moment to speak, he saw an angle and went for it.

"She is a shield Aro, a very powerful one, especially if it has manifested while she was human." He thought Aro's obsession for collecting gifts would save her, would save us all. By the way of his thoughts, Eleazer was right, but at what cost.

"Yes indeed, it would be such a waste" he sighed, as though he was genuinely sad for having to kill us all. "Well from Edwards thoughts I can clearly see he has broken the law, along with the rest of you" he smiled sadly, I could feel the excitement building within him but he was now shielding his thoughts. This can't be good, I gulped.

"_What is it Edward? Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? Your panicking!" _Jaspers thoughts were frantic. He was trying to think of all the ways to get Alice out of here. Emmett was just pissed. He was sick of all this talking crap and wanted to get on with it. He was eyeing one of the guards, Felix his name was. If it turned to a fight he was Emmett's. Pulling Bella behind me, I waited for their next move.

"Felix" Caius ordered. It was the signal. Crouching in front of Bella I growled and seconds later, were joined by the rest of our family. But they didn't attack they stood stark still, Felix looked amused and then I caught his thoughts.

"_Kill Tanya." _No! I was pissed at her but I would never warrant her death.

"No!" I screamed as Felix and another named Demetri turned and grabbed her. The shrieking sound like breaking metal filled the air, followed by flames. It was over in one second flat. Tanya had no chance of defending herself. Kate and Irina both leapt forward screaming for their sister. Jasper and Emmett grabbed them quickly to stop them. Eleazer was holding on to Carmen for dear life, he was terrified he would lose his wife as well as Tanya.

"It's too late" I heard Carlisle mutter to them "there is nothing you can do." You could hear the sadness in his voice. I couldn't take my eyes off of the burning corpse in front of me, it was deadly silent apart from the sobbing. It killed me that some of the sobbing was coming from Bella.

"What was her crime?" I roared

"She lied of her motives, she was guilty just as much as you were, she knew of your human pet, she only came to us out of jealousy" Caius sighed but the smugness was thick in his tone. He loved the killing, he loved the power.

"Well now, what to do with you" Aro thought aloud, while pacing in front of me and Bella. "You are going to change her I believe."

"Yes" I stated. With that, the wolves went berserk, I didn't blame them, I was breaking the treaty and in a way killing Bella. Robbing her of her soul and a future, but I was just too selfish to give that up.

"What an extraordinary immortal you would make. If she were to be changed I don't see the problem. Do you want to be changed sweetheart?" He said sweetly.

"Yes I do" Bella tried to sound brave but I didn't miss the shaking in her voice.

"Why so eager to be one of the 'undead'" he cackled.

"I want to spend forever with Edward."

"Oh how romantic!" Aro squealed if this wasn't so serious, I would have laughed at his girly response. "True love never dies" he smiled more genuinely. "But I am curious to know how you can be so close to our Bella. I mean standing next to her even, doesn't it make you hungry?" He licked his lips, he knew it didn't, he was just trying to annoy me.

"No" I sneered. The wolves were getting antsy, they didn't like the situation or where this conversation was headed. They just kept thinking protect the humans.

"Hmm fascinating, how about when you fuck her?" He smirked. I couldn't contain the roar in my chest as my anger peaked at his words. Mixed with my families annoyance at the blatant disrespect of a member of our family and the wolves disgust at her being intimate with a vampire, I felt like I couldn't control myself. Jasper couldn't even calm me down because he was angry himself.

"_No one talks about his sister that way"_ he was thinking.

"Edward, calm down baby. It's OK, just calm down" Bella's words brought me back to Earth and let some sense sink bank in. She rubbed her hand on my chest and other on my arm to help calm me. Taking a deep breath I answered Aro's question.

"Mine and Bella's intimacy is none of your concern" I hissed. The anger still obvious in my tone.

"Which one of you is Jacob?" he smiled turning to the wolves. They all shifted uncomfortably and glanced at each other. They were all trying to decide whether he should step forward or not. "Don't be shy, step forward boy, I hear you have a 'close' relationship with our Bella." Jacob stepped forward out of the line and stood tall, letting out a snort of air, he was brave I would give him that. "How do you feel about this situation?" He asked turning to me to translate.

"_Bloodsucker will have to go through me before he bites her" _he sneered. With a sigh I turned to Aro.

"He is not happy about it but he realises this is the only way to keep Bella alive, an alive Bella is better than no Bella" I shot him a look.

"_What? I never said that you filthy leech"_ he snarled.

"Really? I'm guessing you won't turn back to your human form so you can talk for yourself?" Aro enquired. Jake mulled it over and realised he had to stay in this form for protection, even if he didn't like it.

"No" I answered for him.

"Shame" Aro muttered. "What with your feelings for Bella I just presumed your wouldn't want her changed in to your enemy. You are in love with her aren't you?"

"Correct" I answered again. I ignored my families shocked thoughts.

"_Got a little competition bro?" _Emmett chuckled in his head. Only Emmett could see humour in this situation.

"Seems as though you are very popular Bella dear, are you sure you have made the right choice?" He was goading her, if she ever chose Jake, Aro would kill her for knowing, being changed was her only option. Is this why she is sticking by me? It's me or death?

"Where are you going with this Aro? We have decided to change her, there is no reason for your presence any longer" Carlisle spoke once more.

"I was just making sure she knew of her options" he grinned.

"Oh but I haven't said congratulations! When is the wedding?"

"Just after her eighteenth birthday" I smiled.

"_What? When the fuck were you going to tell me about this? She's marrying you? Has she completely lost it! No! It can't be true. I won't let it happen!" _Jacob gnarled.

"Well I am very excited for you and you have decided to change her after that?"

"Yes, she can't just disappear off the planet, people will be looking for her, he father is a man of the law after all. We need to lay the groundwork, so to speak."

"Of course, of course! You don't want the humans suspecting anything. We would love for you to visit after the honeymoon" he smirked. "I would love to meet the new Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen." He was taunting Jacob and also threatening us. He wanted to make sure we followed through with our new found deal.

"She won't be able to come to Italy Aro, she will be a newborn" Carlisle stated obviously.

"Hmm indeed, well then looks like I will be paying you a visit very soon yes? And please let us know the date of your wedding, we are all delighted with this match. Who thought, a human and vampire wedding... maybe we could stop by, I'm sure it would be a lovely service." I didn't miss the malice in his tone.

"Of course, I will send you all an invite" Alice chirped happily. I didn't want them at my wedding but I realised we didn't really have a choice and so did Alice.

"Excellent" he cheered clapping his hands together. "Until then, go make your preparations, I am extremely anxious for this wedding to take place."

"We don't offer second chances" Caius sneered "so don't think you can get away with this. We will visit you, soon" he spat. With that they turned away slowly and began the journey to their next destination. No one, beside Bella, breathed until they disappeared in the distance.

"Well that was some scary shit" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen" Esme admonished.

"Sorry mum" he mumbled before we all started laughing. We were all filled with relief and happiness, I had everything I ever wanted and I was not prepared to lose it. We all turned to our other half's at the same time and expressed our love. Sweeping Bella in to my arms I spun her around. Wrapping her legs around my waist I held on to her firm backside and pressed my lips to hers.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too, so much Edward, so much" she repeated as she lay kisses all over my face. It was over for now. We would all mourn the loss of Tanya for as long as we lived but she made her choices, we had to accept them like the consequences. I was looking forward to the day I could call Bella my wife, but now with the Volturi present at our wedding, I was unsurprisingly a little more anxious over the situation. It would be perfect none the less, there would be humans present so it's not like they could do anything. Unless they slaughtered them all, I gulped. We would just have to hope for the best and pray for the day to go smoothly. Then we would have forever.

* * *

_**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long, this new job is taking up more of my time then I thought. I hope you all liked it, I tried to link in Breaking Dawn, as the original plot is the whole reason we love it so much in the first place right? **_

_**Please review it means a lot to me and they make my day a little brighter. As always I will review your stories in return. **_

_**As so many have expressed interest, I have decided to set up a pole to determine whether I should do a sequel. A lot of you want Rennesme included so the sequel will be wedding/honeymoon from Edwards POV and then maybe we will have a little surprise appearance. :) The pole link is at the top of my profile page and it would really mean a lot for you to take literally thirty seconds to let me know. If no one votes I won't do a sequel. I have given the choice of a sequel with or without Rennesmee or no sequel at all. **_

_**ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! hope your all as excited as I am!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Epilogue

It's been three years since the confrontation with the Volturi. We were all glad to put it behind us. Bella finished school and though I wanted to her to wait, I knew we didn't have a choice. I changed her. I was so worried I would lose control and I wouldn't be able to stop but she just kept telling me she believed in me and that I could do it. Her trust in me, still astounded me to this day. I never for a moment forget how lucky I was to find Bella. As much as she completed me, I knew I completed her as well and that was a gift I would always cherish. We were married shortly after our graduation, much to her parents disdain. They thought we were too young and they not so secretly doomed it to fail. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Alice planned a beautiful outdoor ceremony, but none of that mattered as I watched her walk towards me in a lace vintage dress dated around the early 1900's, her mahogany locks in an up do that framed her face perfectly and those big brown orbs staring at me with love. I knew the thought of getting married terrified Bella but in that moment there was no trace of fear, just sheer joy and excitement at the life ahead of us, with Bella as my wife. We participated in the usual traditions of a wedding and Bella seemed to find it hilarious when I had to eat a bit of cake. I tried to hide my distaste but my family saw right through me. Their amused thoughts made me less than happy but it had no effect on my mood. Nothing could have brought me down that day.

I took Bella to Isle Esme for our honeymoon straight from the reception. I kept the location a secret because I knew she would be mad at how much it would cost but we already owned the island so it was just a question of getting there. She tried to be annoyed at how much effort I had put in but I could see right through her. She was thrilled, my little angry kitten. We spent two months there in the end, we didn't want to leave. She loved the sun and the freedom of just me and her and I loved that as long as we were there, I could put off changing her just a little longer. Of course when we finally came back to reality, the deed was done.

She makes the most beautiful immortal I have ever laid eyes on. All the things I loved about her before, are now intensified. Her courage, her beauty, her kindness, all make me the luckiest man alive, so to speak. We had to move after she was changed, people would know she looked different. She looked like us. We are currently staying in Alaska with the Denali's, trying to reform the friendship that was so viciously torn apart. They all still mourn their dead sister, yet blame her for her own death and nearly ours. They are slowly coming to terms with her loss but I don't think any of us will ever recover fully.

We received news from Jacob earlier in the year, it was a letter addressed to us both. He told us of his new girlfriend, apparently he imprinted on her, something very rare for werewolves but very magical. He explained it as his world shifting and revolving itself around someone who was specifically created for you. Apparently, he had known her many years but he hadn't seen her since he became a werewolf. Her name was Leah Clearwater, she was the sister to Seth Clearwater, another member of the pack. They apparently always hated each other growing up and it took Leah some convincing but he is happy. And strangely, I'm happy for him. Hopefully one day we will see each other again and you never know, we might even be friends.

* * *

_**Hi everyone, I know this is really short but I had so much trouble writing it. I have been writing this story for so long, I didn't want it to end. But I knew it was about time it did. I hope you all enjoyed this story, as much as I loved writing it. There are no plans for a sequel at the moment but that may change in the future. Please leave me one last review for old times sake. I am currently writing a few new stories, three to be precise. **_

_One is called **'A geeks fate' **and it is about geeky vampire Edward, he meets a girl online who he forms a friendship with. She tells him she is moving to Washington and that's when they realise they will both be living in Forks. It follows their lives as nerdward battles for Bella's heart. _

_The second is called** 'A step in time.' **Bella makes a wish to give Edward the human experiences he never had but it doesn't turn out as she planned. She gets sent back to 1918, where she meets a charming young man named Edward Masen. The Cullen's go in search of her to bring her back and end up along side her in Chicago. What will Edward make of the new interesting girl in town and her strange family? _

_Thirdly, I am writing a story called **'The girl next door.' **It is loosely based on the film with the same title. You don't have to see the film to read the story. Edward is a social outcast, he is intelligent and severely lacking friends. He does have two friends though, Emmett and jasper who are just like him. When a new family move in next door and he gets caught doing something he shouldn't, his life takes on a whole new adventure, with the girl next door. _

_**They are all in progress and I am not going to upload any of them until I get a few chapter sorted. So please sign up for author alert so you know when they are ready. I have had an amazing time writing this story and it is all of you which has given me faith in my writing, so thank you. **_

_**Lastly I have some recommendations for you, they are all amazing stories which I think you should all check out. **_

_**I do hate you by vickisan: **__Cocky young Edward Cullen makes a promise to his best friend, James to keep Bella safe. Will that include marrying her?_

_**Aqua de amor by cupcakeassassin921: **__Bella goes back to Tortuga after the Cullen's leave, but with something up her sleeve: She knows the way to the fountain of youth. What will happen when she sees the Cullen's on vacation at Tortuga?(Pirates of the Caribbean/Twilight crossover)_

_**Wild by Peppahlouie: **__Recently widowed Bella moves to Seattle to start a new life. Reconnecting with her friend, Bella meets Alice's brother, Chef Edward Cullen. Celibate by choice for 2 years, what happens when Edward finds himself undeniably attracted to a sexy new Bella?_


	26. authors note

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**Hey guys sorry for the author note but I have finished writing a short story only three chapters. Its about a geeky Edward who becomes the piano teacher for the new student in town, Bella. Its pure lemon, I'm not going to lie but I am looking for someone to be a beta for me. Someone who's done it before and its simply for spelling and grammar. I want to keep my stories my own as much as possible. Obviously you will be credited though. **

**If anyone is interested please let me know as I want to get this story up as soon as possible. Thanks guys :)**


End file.
